Mejor que las drogas
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: "-Necesito hablar contigo, dame diez minutos, vamos..." "-Tus diez minutos estan corriendo-" "-¿¡Los estas contando?" FINAL-
1. El Lugar

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

El lugar

- Mimi, ya te dije que no quiero ir.

- Por favor, Kari, serán solo un par de horas, luego te llevo al departamento pero ayúdame con esto, ¿si?

- ¡No entiendo porqué me arrastraste a esto siendo que Sora está aquí también!

- Por Dios, la razón es súper obvia: quiere ver a tu hermano por segunda vez en el día.

- ¡Cállate Mimi, no es por eso que voy!

- Jaja, con negarlo no harás nada.

La más pequeña del grupo suspiró sonoramente mientras se hundía aún más en el asiento trasero de ese auto último modelo. ¿Por qué demonios había terminado en ese vehículo con sus dos mejores y más locas amigas? Ah, ya lo recordaba. Porque la noche anterior se había emborrachado tanto que había perdido el conocimiento y prometido cosas tontas como dejar sus vicios, limpiar el departamento la semana entrante y acompañar a Mimi a una estúpida fiesta con adolescentes estúpidos y babosos solo porque Yamato Ishida, alias "el más hermoso" para la Tachikawa, las había invitado a pasar el rato.

La verdad: él solo quería ligarse a su amiga y, si la suerte ayudaba, hasta tener sexo con ella. No sabía porqué Kari tenía que ir y hacer presencia o ser partícipe de esa idiotez.

No, mentira, sí sabía porqué. Porque Sora Takenouchi, su otra mejor amiga, estaba completamente enamorada de su hermano, el hiperactivo y súper sociable Taichi Yagami, quien había insistido que esa noche fuera a charlar un rato con él.

El problema no era acompañar a sus dos mejores confidentes a ver al chico de los sueños de cada una sino que era el saber con quién se encontraría allí. El NO saber, en realidad.

Últimamente, los amigos de Tai habían cambiado y se había involucrado con personas que no conocía pero que no tenían buen renombre en la ciudad, por lo que había oído. Y le asustaba un poco que su hermano se relacionara con individuos así. Tal vez, esa era una pequeña razón por la cual se había dejado subir al auto e ir a esa fiesta.

.

- ¿Esto es la fiesta? – preguntó Kari, incrédula.

- Bueno… habría que mirarla con buena cara – replicó Sora, con el mismo tono de voz que su amiga más pequeña.

- Ánimo chicas, no puede ser tan malo… ¿o si? – _intentó_ animar la pelirrosa portadora de tacones.

Hikari suspiró por quinta vez en la noche y se resignó mientras echaba un nuevo vistazo al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. ¿Lugar? No era más que un edificio viejo que parecía caerse a pedazos. Estaba segura que una de esas pocilgas que pasaban siempre en las películas de matones y policías estaba en mejor estado que eso. Pero intentó ser considerada y, por primera vez, no juzgar al libro por su portada. Entonces, desvió la vista hacia la gente.

_- Veamos quien está por aquí…_

Ni bien comenzó a escanear a las personas con su oscura mirada, se arrepintió y las ganas de salir corriendo de allí se hicieron presentes. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza Mimi como para traerlas a semejante… convocatoria?

Alrededor había cerca de cinco chicas de su edad que la miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Agradecía al cielo no haber seguido el consejo de Mimi sobre colocarse zapatos con tacos y haber optado por algo más cómodo como sus converse azules. Igual que con el jean roto que llevaba… y la campera gris con una pequeña inscripción que decía "Narrow rules!"…

Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba suelto, con el flequillo sujeto hacia atrás con un pequeño broche.

A diferencia de sus dos amigas, ella estaba tranquila con su ropaje. En cambio, Mimi y Sora llevaban botas altas con un jean ajustado que destacaban su envidiable silueta y un saco negro cada una.

Kari estaba segura de que más de una chica allí presente quería golpearlas tan solo de ver lo que llevaban puesto. Pero no dijo nada.

A continuación, dos muchachos salieron del lugar con un vaso lleno de una sustancia espesa en cada uno de ellos. Al divisar a las muchachas, ambos sonrieron y se acercaron inmediatamente para saludar.

Uno de los chicos era Yamato Ishida, más conocido como Matt. El líder de una banda de rock que, de a poco, estaba trascendiendo en la música local de Odaiba y ya se estaba haciendo conocido en muchas más ciudades. En pocas palabras era la obsesión de su amiga Mimi. Aunque, como pocas veces en la vida, no la culpaba.

Yamato era un chico extremadamente apuesto, eso cualquier chica lo notaría. Incluso… varios chicos también. Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que no era muy querido por los hombres de la escuela a la que solía ir, todo lo opuesto a lo que sentían las mujeres al verlo, obviamente.

Contaba con pelo rubio brillante, el cual volvía loca a más de una, inclusive a su mejor amiga. Sus ojos eran de un impactante color azul fuerte, su rasgo más importante. Después de todo, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de un rubio de ojos celestes? Parecía el cielo para las tantas fantasías que tenían las mujeres cada vez que les comentaban la figura de dios de este cantante en ascenso; fantasías que Hikari no tenía, por supuesto.

No lo conocía bien personalmente ya que siempre se limitaba a hablar con Mimi. ¿O tal vez porque ella nunca le había prestado la atención que él quería recibir? Y como Sora solo tenía ojos para su hermano (aunque éste ni se diera cuenta) la única que quedaba para adorarlo de ese pequeño grupo de tres era la pelirrosada. En fin, tal vez, esa podría ser la ocasión perfecta para conocer a Yamato un poco más y, quizás, descubrir que no era tan mala persona después de todo… o no.

Avanzando a su lado con un andar despreocupado y tranquilo se acercaba Taichi Yagami, el hermano mayor de Hikari.

Pelo castaño demasiado alborotado; ojos marrones enormes, llenos de emoción y sonrisa deslumbrante, la cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de su amigo Matt; ese era el hermano de la más pequeña.

Él era todo para Kari, al igual que ella sabía que también lo era todo para él. Desde muy pequeños, y a causa de la muerte de sus padres, ambos habían quedado a cargo de sus tíos. Ellos ya tenían hijos propios, sus dos primos y su prima pequeña, pero aún así se habían comprometido a supervisar la infancia de los Yagami y a hacerlos sentir como de su propia familia. Aunque técnicamente, eran la misma familia, ninguno de los dos había superado la muerte de sus padres y nunca se pudieron sentir como "en casa" por lo que ambos habían desarrollado una necesidad de estar siempre juntos y velar el uno por el otro, como si solo ellos conformaran una pequeña familia, o solo sostener el pensamiento de que, con ellos dos solos… bastaba.

Ahora, ya habían crecido.

Hikari estaba por empezar el primer año de Universidad, como estudiante de Diseño Gráfico mientras que Tai trabajaba de medio tiempo con su tío y estudiaba por las noches. El dinero que ganaba por su cuenta iba a parar a los estudios de su hermana, gesto que ella agradecía con el alma.

Su hermano era la luz de la su vida, junto con sus dos mejores amigas. Con esas tres personas ella era feliz. Y podía dar su vida ante el hecho de que no necesitaba nada ni nadie más

El Yagami mayor venía sonriendo. Paseó la vista por sus dos amigas Sora y Mimi y luego la frenó en su hermanita. Y allí dejó de sonreír. Eso desconcertó un poco a Kari quien, atónita, observó como él caminaba rápidamente hasta la Tachikawa y la arrimaba a su rostro para decirle algo al oído.

No entendía. ¿Por qué esa reacción?

.

- ¿Quieres decirme por qué demonios trajiste a mi hermana aquí? – quiso saber, enfadado, enfatizando el agarre en la muñeca de su amiga, aunque a simple vista no se notara.

- Oye, tienes que parar con este asunto de la paranoia. No creo que estén "dándose" a simple vista, ¿verdad?

Taichi recorrió el lugar con la mirada y repasó con cuidado a cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí.

- Asegúrate de que nadie se acerque a ella, ¿entendido? – ordenó con tono de voz amenazador.

- Tai, no creo que…

- Hazlo – volvió a replicar, clavando sus enormes y enojados ojos en los de ella.

Mimi trazó una mueca con sus labios. No era de las que se dejaban manejar pero, en ese momento, algo en la voz de su amigo le dio miedo, razón por la cual aceptó a la petición… mejor dicho, obligación que Tai le imponía.

Al fin de cuentas, había sido una mala idea llevar a Kari allí. Después de todo, no era fácil ocultar a una pequeña e indefensa presa de todo lo peligroso y decepcionante que seguramente ocurriría esa noche en ese lugar.

.

**Taran. Les presento mi nuevo proyecto :)**

**Lo escribo estrenando mi nueva notebook, por lo que no puedo estar más feliz :M **

**Bueno, esto es solo el comienzo. Prometo que será algo totalmente opuesto a "Amigos especiales", aunque mantenga las parejas. (Eso por siempre :D) **

**Dejen reviews, amigos****, díganme que les parece este pequeño anticipo de la historia y las ideas sobre lo que crean que será el tema central. Aunque el título ya diga un poco :P **

**Sin más que decir, me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. El rubio del cuchillo

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

El rubio del cuchillo

Hikari continuó observando a su hermano un largo tiempo luego de que él reaccionara de la manera en que actuó con Mimi. Al preguntarle a su mejor amiga qué le había dicho, ella solo había sonreído y quitado importancia, agregando además un:

"- Simplemente me regañó por la ropa que había traído, ya sabes como es él de protector con sus amigas y contigo…"

Si, lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no le parecía que esa fuera una razón suficiente como para haberla sujetado de la forma en que lo había hecho y apartado a hablarle lejos de todos. En fin, estaba segura que había algo más detrás de eso pero intentaría no darle demasiada importancia. Más tarde se lo preguntaría en casa. Tai nunca había podido ocultarle nada y esa no sería la excepción.

.

La denominada "fiesta" se estaba llevando con total naturalidad, tanto dentro como fuera de "el lugar". Claro que, llamémosle TOTAL NATURALIDAD, al hecho de que un grupo de personas que estaban allí dentro comenzaran a quemar cosas solo para hacer una fogata y jugar con el humo. Llamémoslo, también, a la actitud de descontrol que presentaban algunas de las chicas que estaba ahí, las cuales bailaban entre ellas quitándose gran parte de su ropa, siendo el centro de las miradas de varios de los hombres.

Además, ya había visto pasar a varias parejas de jóvenes hacia una misma habitación cuya puerta se encontraba cerrada pero, de vez en cuando, se podían escuchar extraños sonidos saliendo desde dentro.

Taichi le había prohibido terminantemente salir al patio, argumentando que las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en ese espacio de la casa no eran de confianza.

Kari había fruncido el seño, aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle quién dentro de esa fiesta lo era.

Dos horas después de haber entrado en la reunión, la castaña estaba aburrida. Aburrida como las mejores. Su hermano había desaparecido y, extrañamente, Sora también. Para su alivio, no los había visto pasar hacia la "habitación del miedo" como la denominó luego de un rato de escuchar azotes contra la frágil puerta de madera. Mejor así. Vaya a saber qué cosas se estarían llevando a cabo dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Unos metros más allá de donde ella estaba sentada, Mimi se veía aprisionada contra la pared por el cuerpo de Yamato. Por más que lo intentaba, todavía no podía distinguir donde empezaba el rubio cantante y donde terminaba su mejor amiga.

Hikari suspiró sonoramente y enfocó su vista en su vaso de cerveza. ¿Quién mierda la había mandado a estar ahí? Estaba considerando seriamente la idea de ir andando hasta su casa, aunque eso implicara que la secuestraran, robaran o violaran. Bueno, francamente… sentía que estar en la calle con esos peligros o dentro de esa casa con todas esas personas alcoholizadas era exactamente lo mismo. Por lo que se paró e intentó, una vez más, buscar a su hermano con la mirada. No lo encontró, por supuesto.

_A la mierda_, pensó mientras enfilaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

Salió al fresco aire de invierno y se frotó las manos. No había considerado que el frío también podía ser un impedimento para que volviera caminando.

Pero no importaba, no iba a volver allí dentro con todos esos locos.

Sacó su celular para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Sora. Fuera donde fuera que estaba, lo leería cuando se desocupara de las actividades que, probablemente, estaba llevando a cabo junto con Tai. Argh, ni si quiera lo quería imaginar.

En el momento en que guardó el aparato en su bolsillo al leer el cartel de MENSAJE ENTREGADO, un fuerte ruido la sobresaltó.

La puerta que había cruzado hacía unos segundos antes ahora era un campo de batalla entre dos jóvenes. Ambos cayeron al suelo entre golpes y patadas siendo seguidos por una gran multitud que abandonaba la casa, expectante a ver quién sería el ganador de ese encuentro.

Con gritos o abucheos, animaban a que los puñetazos no terminaran aunque se viera una notable diferencia de fuerza entre los luchadores.

Por su parte, los dos hombres no detenían sus golpes y empujones, aunque hubiera una minoría de las personas que les pedían que pararan.

La cosa empeoró aún más cuando uno de los dos contrincantes, el rubio, sacó desde dentro de su campera un pequeño cuchillo que, a pesar de su tamaño, era igual de peligroso que cualquiera de los grandes.

Pero, antes de que pudiera utilizarlo, otro rubio salió de la casa apresuradamente.

- ¡TK, BASTA!

Era Matt.

Como un rayo, corrió hacia la pelea y sujetó con fuerza al rubio portador del cuchillo, quien no se quería dejar sujetar y, mucho menos, apartar de su contrincante.

- ¡Suéltame, mataré a este hijo de puta! – gritó el menor, denominado TK, fuera de sus cabales.

- ¡No vas a hacer nada, cálmate! – ordenó Yamato, sujetándolo con más fuerza pero a penas pudiendo agarrarlo firmemente.

De la nada, Tai apareció desde entre la multitud y detuvo el brazo portador del arma cortante del muchacho, sosteniendo además lo que podía de su torso.

- ¡TK, basta! – pidió el Yagami, imitando las palabras antes dichas por el Ishida.

Pero el menor no parecía querer hacer caso a las palabras de los dos. Se movía intentando soltar los agarres sobre su cuerpo, decidido a volver a la pelea, aunque la persona que había estado golpeando hacía solo unos minutos ya estuviera inconsciente y lo suficientemente herido como para que se consagrara ganador de ese encuentro.

- Chicos, los vecinos llamaron a la policía – la voz alarmada de Mimi se hizo presente en medio de todo el lío.

Eso fue como una descarga eléctrica para Hikari... ¿La policía?

- Muy bien, ya me harté de ti.

Yamato le propinó un golpe en el estómago al rubio del cuchillo, el cual se dobló sobre si, sujetándose las entrañas, sintiendo la falta de aire que seguro habría inundado su ser.

- Mimi, Sora, váyanse a casa. – ordenó Taichi a las dos chicas que, por fin, se dejaban ver.

Ambas asintieron y corrieron hacia el auto, como muchas otras personas comenzaron a hacer al instante en que escucharon que la policía había sido informada de esa fiesta.

Hikari miraba todo el desorden de gente desde un lugar apartado, asustada, sin saber a donde ir o que hacer. Sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo derecho y volvió la vista, atemorizada. Gracias a Dios era su hermano.

- Kari, tú vienes conmigo. ¡Vamos!

Y, sin más, comenzó a correr de la mano con ella. Las sirenas de la policía ya se podían escuchar; estaban cerca. _Demonios_, pensó Tai, _tengo que salir de aquí. No con Kari, por favor, con Kari no…_

Se apartaron del gentío desesperado por conseguir refugio y llegaron a un callejón en donde esperaba un auto en marcha, junto con dos personas dentro. Matt y el rubio del cuchillo.

Al verlo, Hikari detuvo su andar de forma violenta y clavó los pies en la tierra. ¿Acaso su hermano esperaba que se subiera a ese auto con ese maniático?

- Kari, ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, tirando de su mano, casi al borde de la desesperación. - ¡Tenemos que irnos!

- No. Yo no me subiré al auto con esa persona… - le susurró, asustada.

- Por favor, Kari, luego te explico, no te hará nada, ¡vamos ya! – exigió utilizando aún más fuerza.

Logró mover a su hermana e inmediatamente la acomodó dentro del auto. Tras cerrar la puerta, Matt aceleró a todo lo que daba y se alejó lo más posible del edificio donde horas antes se desarrollaba una simple fiesta a la que había ido contra su voluntad.

Recorrieron las calles a toda velocidad. Ninguno de los cuatro había pronunciado palabra desde que se habían cerrado las puertas de ese auto. La mano de Kari aún se encontraba aferrada a la de su hermano, quien sudaba frío pensando en qué le diría a la chica a su lado para explicar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yamato miró por el espejo retrovisor y dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo por un largo tiempo.

- Parece que no nos encontraron…

- ¡Matt, cuidado! – gritó su rubio acompañante, señalando un patrullero de policía que se cruzaba frente a ellos, exigiendo que se detuvieran a través de una bocina.

El conductor realizó una maniobra y dio vuelta el auto para manejar a toda velocidad en la dirección opuesta a la de la policía. Taichi giró la cabeza para analizar la situación.

- Está cerca, pero creo que aún no les ha avisado a los otros. Es ahora, TK.

Como si fuera algo obvio, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y se agachó para sacar algo desde abajo del asiento.

Cuando le quitó el seguro a la pequeña arma que ahora sostenía entre sus dedos, Kari pasó saliva, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba. Mierda, ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí? ¡Debía estar durmiendo, maldición, no siendo perseguida por la policía y menos compartiendo el auto con un delincuente juvenil!

El portador del arma bajó el vidrio del auto y apuntó hacia el patrullero que los seguía desde cerca. Sin dejarle tiempo para que reaccionara, disparó dos tiros perfectamente direccionados que fueron a parar a las llantas delanteras del auto policíaco, el cual perdió el control y se estrelló contra un poste de luz que coronaba una esquina.

Satisfecho, volvió a meter su cuerpo dentro del auto y guardó el arma de donde la había sacado. Inmediatamente, giró sobre sí y miró el rostro pálido y asustado de Hikari.

- Creo que la hemos traumado de por vida – rió con tono jovial, como si nada pasara.

¿De por vida? No creía… ¡Para toda la eternidad!

**.**

**Bueno, segundo capítulo de esta historia que promete ser todo lo contrario a Amigos Especiales:)**

**Díganme, les gustó? Tendría que relatar más las escenas de acción o estuvo bien? Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, (Lo son todo en realidad :M) **

**Ok, dejen reviews amigos, y actualizaré más rápido de lo que canta un gallo (¿ Jeje**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. ¿Explicaciones? No, gracias

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

**¿Explicaciones? No, gracias**

- ¡Kari, por favor, insúltame, grítame, golpéame, pero di algo!

La persecución había acabado al perder al único patrullero que había logrado encontrarlos. Unos minutos más tarde, estacionaron en un casa no muy grande, con fachada preciosa y una buena iluminación a su alrededor, ya sea en sus paredes o en la vereda. Nadie consideraría que podría ser la casa de unos delincuentes juveniles, hablando mayormente sobre el rubio menor. Pero, luego de haber presenciado –y vivido- lo que había hecho Matt, se preguntaba si él no estaría metido en alguna pandilla o algo parecido. Dios, ¿Por qué Mimi siempre escogía a los peores tipos?

Al llegar a destino, el primero en bajar había sido el rubio, al cual Matt había llamado TK. Éste, sin siquiera mirar a los demás, sacó una llave desde el bolsillo de su jean gastado y abrió la puerta de la casa para desaparecer dentro de ella.

Yamato buscó con la mirada a Tai antes de seguir el camino del otro joven. Suponía que tendría muchas cosas que explicarle a su hermana, así que lo mejor era dejarlos solos para que hablaran.

Pero, ni bien, el silencio se sintió entre ellos dos, Kari había dado media vuelta y se alejó caminando apresuradamente.

Tai sintió que moría. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él…

- Kari, espera, déjame explicarte…

- ¿¡Explicarme qué! – replicó ella, girándose impulsivamente. - ¡Yo creo que con el espectáculo que viví recién no es necesario que expliques nada! – Intentó calmarse un poco – No puedo creer que te juntes con estas personas, tú… tú no eres así, ¿Qué haces con ellos?

El moreno no supo qué decir. Si tan solo su hermana supiera todos los cambios que había sufrido en los últimos meses…

- Son… mis amigos… - fue la única frase que pudo articular.

- Woa, tienes unos amigos geniales… - se burló la pequeña - ¿Qué sucedió con Izzy? ¿Con Joe? Esos sí eran tus amigos…

- Ellos también estaban ahí dentro.

Las palabras quedaron atragantadas en la garganta de Hikari al escuchar eso. No era posible. Conocía demasiado a esos dos como para considerar la idea de que a ellos les gustara asistir a ese tipo de fiestas.

- No los vi ahí dentro… - dijo Kari, probando de contradecir la afirmación de su hermano.

- Es porque… Joe estaba con Izzy en el… patio… - murmuro, algo avergonzado.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, procesando la información.

- Pero tú dijiste que allí había…

- ¡Hey!

Una voz logró que ambos giraran su cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la casa, por donde se asomaba la cabellera rubia de Yamato.

- No se queden ahí. Si pasa la policía y los reconoce, tendremos problemas. Ya entré el auto, entren ustedes también.

Era verdad. El coche donde habían vivido esa tremenda aventura ya no se encontraba estacionado en donde recordaban que había quedado.

Taichi asintió y miró a su familia.

- Vamos adentro unos momentos, te prometo que luego nos vamos a casa…

- No, me voy yo sola.

- No te irás a ningún lado, es peligroso.

- ¿Tú me dices que _caminar_ es _peligroso_ luego de lo que pasó? – replicó en tono de burla.

El Yagami bajó los hombros.

- Por favor, no me hagas esto… solo unos minutos, te lo juro…

Kari lo pensó por unos instantes y suspiró. Después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, ¿qué importaba seguir en riesgo por un rato más?

- Está bien, te espero… pero no me pidas que entre, me quedaré afuera.

Tai suspiró. Bueno, eso era mejor que nada.

Al entrar su hermano dentro de la casa, la chica volvió a suspirar. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Todavía no concebía del todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su campera y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Tomó uno entre sus dedos y, tras jugar un poco con él, se lo colocó en la boca y lo prendió con el encendedor de su hermano.

La sensación de tranquilidad la invadió por completo y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Aunque Sora le dijera que fumar era demasiado dañino para la salud, ¿Qué importaba? El sentimiento que la traspasaba al probar una calada de ese pedazo de obsesión no se comparaba con nada. Era un vicio y sabía que era malo, pero en fin… de algo hay que morir algún día ¿verdad?

- ¿Me das fuego?

La voz que escuchó de pronto la sobresaltó un poco, pero no demasiado. Después de esa noche, dudaba que algo la sorprendiera de verdad nuevamente.

Tomándose su tiempo escaneó al chico, llámese TK, con la mirada.

Tenía cabello rubio brillante, alborotado por el viento que lo había golpeado al haber sacado su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto. Ojos azules eléctricos, bastante llamativos. Poseía un terrible parecido a Matt pero no quería apresurar conclusiones por lo que no preguntó nada.

En silencio, le extendió el encendedor dejando que él lo tomara con total tranquilidad. Tras encender su propio cigarrillo, expulsó el humo con satisfacción y volvió a succionar sin apuro.

- Gracias – respondió al devolvérselo.

Se mantuvieron callados, cada uno en lo suyo, fumando a su tiempo, metidos en sus propios pensamientos. No es que tuvieran de qué hablar ni que se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por parte de Kari, ella tampoco tenía intenciones de relacionarse con ese rubio, ya bastante impresión le quedaba de su persona al haber visto lo que había presenciado.

Pero su plan de quedarse callada e ignorarlo se vio completamente frustrado al escuchar que él intentaba entablar conversación.

- Oye… lamento que hayas tenido que ver lo de antes… no creo que estés muy acostumbrada a eso…

Kari volvió su mirada incrédula hacia el chico para descubrir que éste también la estaba mirando. Allí, fumando plácidamente y en una pose despreocupada, no parecía muy peligroso que digamos. Por lo que decidió contestar para ver qué pasaba.

- No hay problema. Supongo que habrá alguna explicación de la que, estoy segura, no quiero saber nada.

La risa del rubio no se hizo esperar y, tras darle otra calada a su cigarrillo, continuó:

- Soy TK Takaishi.

Kari sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿TK?

Vio como colocaba una mueca en su boca.

- Takeru. Ese es mi nombre. Matt comenzó a decirme TK y ahora todos me conocen así.

La castaña asintió lentamente y expulsó el humo de su boca.

- Soy Hikari Yagami, hermana de Tai, pero eso… ya lo debes saber.

TK sonrió de lado.

- Tai habla mucho de ti, Kari.

Arrugó el entrecejo. Mmm, no le gustaba la confianza. ¿Quién le había dicho que podía llamarla con su sobrenombre?

Y, como si pudiera leerle la mente, Takeru agregó:

- Perdón si no te gusta que desconocidos te llamen Kari. Es que, tu hermano te vive diciendo así. Ya casi no creo que te llames de otra forma.

Una sonrisa cautelosa se posicionó en el rostro de ella. Así que su hermano hablaba de ella con sus amigos ¿eh?

- ¿De dónde conocen a mi hermano?

TK encogió sus hombres.

- No sé donde lo conoció Matt. Pero un día llegó con él y ya no se separaron más.

Ella asintió lentamente y volvió la vista al frente. ¿Debía seguir preguntando o simplemente quedarse callada? Quería saber más del ambiente en donde estaba metido Taichi.

- ¿Por qué estabas peleando con ese tipo? – preguntó en cambio.

Takeru dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y tiró la colilla lejos de ellos.

- Se lo merecía. Tendría que haberlo matado.

- Oh, ¿acaso no era esa tu intención desde un principio? – dijo Kari, utilizando un alto grado de ironía en la frase.

- ¿Que era mi intención? – TK sonrió - ¿Quieres apostar?

No supo porqué pero esas pocas palabras le dieron escalofríos. Quedó callada y con la vista en el suelo, provocando la risa de su acompañante.

- Nos vemos. – saludó antes de meterse a la casa sin esperar respuesta a cambio.

Hikari humedeció sus labios y tiró la colilla apagada en la vereda del vecino. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar sobre ese tipo? Hablando así no parecía el mismo loco que había sacado un arma para dispararle a la policía.

Metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó nuevamente la caja de cigarrillos.

¿Qué necesidad había habido para que la noche fuera tan agitada? Maldición.

**.**

**Tercer capítulo terminado :)**

**¿Qué les pareció?... Sí, lo sé, yo amé escribirlo :P Jajajaja**

**IMPORTANTE: Esta historia ya tiene final. Gran parte de los capítulos son una experiencia vivida por mí. Algunas cosas son inventos y otras, naturalmente, no. Por eso, más adelante les voy a ir preguntando si les gustaría un final feliz o un final como en realidad fue :/ (nada feliz debo decirles) **

**Bueno, sin más que decirles, me despido :D**

**¡Besos enormes! **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	4. ¡Otra fiesta no!

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

¡Otra fiesta no!

La puerta de la casa se abrió tras las dos vueltas respectivas de llave y dio paso a los dos habitantes de la misma.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Tai, intentando romper el hielo. Desde que habían salido de la casa de Matt, Kari se había negado a dirigirle la palabra, como así también, a escuchar la débil explicación que él tenía en justificación a lo que había sucedido más temprano esa noche.

Hikari negó con la cabeza y dejó su campera sobre el sillón. Solo quería dormir; y olvidarse por un rato de todo lo que tuviera que ver con persecuciones, armas o rubios psicópatas.

Se digirió a su cuarto sin siquiera mirar a su hermano. Sabía que su actitud lo lastimaba porque nunca ninguno de los dos había aguantado mucho tiempo peleado con el otro, pero necesitaba pensar. Si Tai realmente estaba juntándose con gente parecida a Matt o TK tendría que considerar seriamente la idea de cambiar su posición de hermanita buena y tomar cartas en el asunto. No podía permitir que eso sucediera y que Taichi se convirtiera también en un rebelde cuyo pasatiempo fuera escapar de la policía o aprender a utilizar armas de fuego.

- Oye Kari… - la llamó él - …discúlpame por lo que pasó antes. Te juro que no volverá a suceder.

La castaña expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y continuó su camino sin voltear. Esperaba que no volviera a suceder.

.

- Ustedes dos me deben una _muy_ larga explicación ¿saben? – Kari se cruzó de brazos frente a sus dos mejores amigas, quienes compartieron una mirada nerviosa. Sabían que ella no se las dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

- Etto… ¿Qué quieres saber, Kari? – preguntó Mimi, acongojada. Ella más que nadie estaba al tanto de cómo era la Yagami cuando se enojaba y, realmente, no quería verla en ese estado.

- No lo sé, por ejemplo… ¿Ustedes sabían cómo era la "fiesta"? ¿Estaban enteradas que podría aparecer la policía? Parecía que sabían muy bien qué hacer, reaccionaron súper rápido…

Sora estrujó sus manos sin dejar de mirar el suelo, por lo que la Tachikawa se vio en la obligación de contestar.

- B-bueno… podía ser que… Matt me hubiera dicho que existía la… eh… posibilidad de que haya peleas y todo eso…

- ¿¡Y aún así quisieron ir! ¡Y me llevaron a mí, que es lo peor! – exclamó la castaña, furiosa.

No lo podía creer. Primero su hermano ¿y ahora sus amigas? ¿Qué les estaba ocurriendo?

- ¡P-pero era una posibilidad! – Acotó Sora – Nunca pensamos que TK se pondría que pelear con alguien…

- ¿Conocen a TK? – inquirió la menor. ¿Acaso había sido la única que desconocía la identidad de ese chico?

- Todo el mundo lo conoce. Es famoso entre los que estaban en la fiesta. Nadie quiere meterse con él... – dijo Mimi.

- …Es por eso que, cuando comenzó la pelea, todos dijeron que Davis sería hombre muerto y nadie quiso separarlos. – terminó Sora.

- Solo Matt y Tai se animaron. – dijo Kari.

- Es obvio, Matt es su hermano y Tai está pasando mucho tiempo con ellos últimamente.

Hikari comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación del departamento en donde vivía con ella.

- ¿Saben lo peligroso que es ese chico?

- ¿Quién? ¿TK?

- ¿Quién más? ¡Amenazó con matarlo, con una navaja! Y luego le disparó a un auto de policía que nos perseguía. ¿Creen que es normal que Tai se junte con personas así?

Sora miró por la ventana.

- Bueno, eso suena mucho a TK. Tai me contó que tiene algunas tendencias a ser violento pero que es un buen chico.

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Buen chico? La persona que había disparado y huido de la policía, la cual había querido asesinar a otro chico por no decir que lo había molido a golpes… ¿¡Buena persona! ¿Acaso estaban todos locos?

Decidió no decir nada. Toda esa situación la superaba completamente.

- Tendencias a ser violento… – repitió Kari, incrédula. – Creo que es más que eso.

- Tai no miente – agregó Mimi, parándose del sillón – Me he juntado con ellos tres unas cuantas veces y, más allá de todo, parece bueno cuando quiere. Es gracioso y me trata bien.

Hikari alzó una ceja para no preguntar si de verdad estaba hablando en serio o si no se había confundido de persona. Se tragó sus palabras y se acercó al balcón. Sacó su caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo y prendió uno.

- Dijiste que los dejarías. – espetó Sora, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Sí, pero ustedes me dijeron que la pasaría bien en la fiesta y me terminó persiguiendo la policía. Estamos a mano.

La Takenouchi no dijo nada más sobre el tema, no podría ganar.

Mientras tanto, Mimi chequeaba los mensajes en su celular. Uno en particular la hizo sonreír al instante.

- Chicas, tenemos una fiesta esta noche.

- ¡No! Nada de fiestas ni de chicos ni de nada – replicó Kari al instante. - ¡No quiero volver a ir una pocilga llena de gente rara!

- Bueno, vas a tener que ir tragándose tus palabras, hermosa, porque no es en una pocilga. – comentó la pelirosa, girándose para verla.

- ¿Ah no? ¿En donde es, entonces? – preguntó sin más.

Mimi le extendió el celular.

- Es en tu casa.

_Ay, Dios, no_.

**.**

**:O Van a destrozar la casa de Hikari. Sintonicen el próximo capítulo para ver si explota o se incendia. ¿Ustedes que dicen? Jaja, no, mentira. **

**¿Gustó? Si es así, dejen review:) Si no es así, dejen review también :D **

**¡Besos enormes, queridos lectores!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	5. Quizás

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Quizás

La puerta de la casa de Kari se azotó violentamente al dejar pasar a la menor de los Yagami, aunque estaba segura que el ruido ciertamente no se había escuchado. La música estaba a todo volumen y no tenía nada que envidiarle a los decibeles que se sentían en cualquier boliche bailable.

Dentro de su casa había, por lo menos, cincuenta personas esparcidas por todos lados. Algunas bailaban entre ellas y otras hacían más que bailar. Los sillones se encontraban repletos de parejas metiéndose mano frente a todos. ¿Qué no tenían vergüenza?

Sora y Mimi entraron detrás de ella a la casa y silbaron al ver a tanta gente.

- No pensé que Tai fuera tan famoso en tan poco tiempo.

- Lo matará – murmuró Sora al ver el rostro de su amiga más pequeña.

- Sí, es probable – dijo la Tachikawa – Vamos a preparar un vino.

Y así arrastró a su amiga hasta la cocina, dejando a Kari con la tarea de encontrar a su hermano y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. ¡Aún no podía creer que había traído a todas esas personas a su casa!

Lo vio en una esquina de su living, hablando muy acaramelado con una muchacha que no conocía pero que desde ya le caía mal. ¿Tendría algo que ver el hecho de que estaba vestida como prostituta? Bueno, no sabía.

Se acercó a paso rápido hasta ellos y tomó a Tai por el hombro, girándolo para que mirara en su dirección. Él no entendió que pasaba hasta que la vio.

- ¡Ahhh, hola Kari! – saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Las ganas de Hikari de golpearlo aumentaron aún más.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – le gritó por encima de la música.

- ¡Una fiesta! ¡Diviértete! – replicó él, levantando el vaso de cerveza con efusión.

Argh, estaba ebrio.

- Al carajo la diversión, vas a echar a todas estas personas de mi casa ya mismo o no te hablaré en todo un año.

- Vamos hermanita, no seas aguafiestas, toma un trago, pásala bien. – dijo Tai. Las palabras no se entendían muy bien. – Mírame a mí, la estoy pasando genial – comentó pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica, quien sonrió y se apegó más a su hermano.

Le dio asco. Mucho. Por lo que decidió negar con la cabeza y alejarse rápidamente.

En 48 horas su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Su hermano, sus amigas, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Salió al patio de su casa, el cual también estaba atestado de personas desconocidas.

Bufó molesta y palpó el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ya no le quedaban más cigarrillos. Y no estaba dispuesta a abandonar su hogar y correr peligro de que lo incendien o lo hagan explotar para ir a comprar otros. Tendría que aguantarse.

- Hola.

En medio de todo el bullicio, una voz se hizo escuchar. La castaña miró al dueño de ella y suspiró escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Parece que no te gusta mucho que estemos en tu casa – replicó TK, sentándose a su lado.

- Me desespera – se sinceró ella, volviendo la vista.

El rubio le sonrió de forma conciliadora y le ofreció el cigarrillo que se estaba consumiendo entre sus dedos. Kari lo aceptó, sintiendo un extraño agradecimiento hacia él, algo que no pensaba que sentiría nunca.

- Entonces supongo que Tai no te dijo nada de esta fiesta.

Hikari negó dándole otra calada antes de devolvérselo.

- Odio que haga este tipo de cosas a mis espaldas. Él limpiará todo.

TK volvió a reír mirando al cielo nocturno.

- ¿Dónde está Matt? – preguntó Kari, sin que le importara mucho. Tan solo, se sentía incómoda estando en silencio con él.

- Por ahí, con una chica… - respondió él, como al pasar.

- ¿Con Mimi?

- No, no era ella…

Hikari volvió la vista.

- ¿Con su novia?

Esas palabras parecieron darle mucha gracia al otro chico.

- No, mi hermano no tiene novia. No las podría conservar más de dos días. Es demasiado mujeriego, le gusta la variedad.

Con un gesto de incredulidad, Kari asintió lentamente. ¿Y con ese se había ido a meter Mimi? La próxima vez que la viera, la golpearía.

- ¿Tú eres igual? – preguntó ella.

Takeru la miró con su mirada eléctrica y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesada en mí? – esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

Kari no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se escapara de su boca.

- Pff, ni en un millón de años, Takeru. – rió con gracia.

Ambos rieron por unos segundos y quedaron mirándose sin quitar la sonrisa.

_Quizás, era verdad que no era tan mala persona…_

Hikari se puso de pie, captando nuevamente la mirada de él.

- Necesito ir a comprar cigarrillos. Por favor, cuida que no explote mi casa, ¿sí?

Sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su patio hasta que sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la manga de su campera. Se giró y encontró color azul.

- Otro deberá cuidarla, yo te acompaño a ti.

No pudo articular otra palabra más.

_Quizás… _

**.**

**Muajaja, ¿quizás qué? **

**Reviews? Muchos, por favorrrrrr :D**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	6. ¿Verdad?

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

¿Verdad?

- Hola Kari – saludó Kesiuke, el chico que siempre atendía de noche el negocio que estaba a la vuelta de su casa. Ni bien al verla entrar, extendió una mano y saco una caja de los cigarrillos que ella siempre llevaba desde un pequeño estante. Ese chico la conocía demasiado - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… supongo. – se arriesgó a contestar ella mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar.

- No suenas muy convencida – rió él, alcanzándole la caja de cigarrillos.

- No estoy convencida – corroboró la chica, regalándole una sonrisa a su vez.

El muchacho detrás del mostrador sonrió y continuó hablando un poco con Hikari… hasta que su vista se desvió de ella y la posó en la persona que la había acompañado, a la cual no le había prestado demasiado atención.

Al encontrar a TK apoyado contra la columna situada fuera de su tienda, el rostro de Keisuke cambió completamente. Kari siguió la trayectoria de los ojos oscuros de su amigo y se fijó en lo mismo que él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, algo inquieta. ¿Por qué sentía que algo no andaba bien?

- ¿Qué demonios haces con ese? – quiso saber el chico, sin despegar la mirada del rubio quien, ajeno a todo, mandaba mensajes con su celular.

- Estaba en mi casa. ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Estaba en tu casa? – Repitió el muchacho, como si no lo creyera - ¿De verdad lo dejaste entrar a tu casa?

Kari entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso había alguna razón por la que TK no debería estar en su casa?

- Tenemos una fiesta, y es amigo de mi hermano.

- ¿TK es amigo de Tai? – volvió a preguntar Keisuke, incrédulo. - ¡No puedo creer que sea tan idiota!

- Ok, me estas asustando – dijo Hikari apoyando sus manos sobre el mostrador – Dime porque Takeru no tendría que entrar a mi casa y porqué Tai es idiota al ser amigo de él.

Keisuke miró a Kari como si fuera una broma que estuviera preguntando esas cosas. Pero al ver el rostro de la chica, supo que de verdad no sabía.

- Me estas jodiendo Kari. TK está metido hasta la cabeza con la droga. Todo Odaiba sabe eso.

El rostro de Kari se mantuvo pasivo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Por qué no se sorprendía?... ¿O era que ya se esperaba algo así?

Humedeció sus labios un poco y miró a TK por el reflejo de un vidrio que había detrás del mostrador. Era difícil de creer; el hecho de que ese rubio de ojos celestes y sonrisa encantadora fuera drogadicto o estuviera metido en esas movidas. Aunque, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cualquier cosa podía ser posible.

- Kari, amiga, te digo esto porque te quiero – Keisuke captó nuevamente toda su atención – Aléjate de él.

La Yagami pasó saliva y volvió la vista para ver al rubio quien le sonrió al encontrar su mirada. Le devolvió el gesto y se giró para ver al comerciante.

- Lo tendré presente. Gracias Kei.

- De nada, hermosa, nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Salió fuera de la tienda y se encontró con el ojiazul, quien despegó su espalda de la columna y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

- Te tardaste bastante.

- Si… es un amigo. Hace mucho que no lo veía – mintió ella, naturalmente. TK asintió guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su campera.

- ¿Él te gusta? – preguntó Takeru, para iniciar conversación.

- Gustaba – corrigió Kari terminando de golpear la cajetilla de cigarrillos para luego abrirla. Él volvió a mover la cabeza.

Recorrieron el poco trayecto que quedaba en silencio, casa uno metido en lo suyo. Al llegar a la esquina, la música comenzó a escucharse.

- Bueno, parece que no explotó aún – comentó TK, con tono bromista.

- Al parecer… mataré a Tai de todas formas.

Takeru frenó su andar, provocando que ella hiciera lo mismo y lo volviera a ver.

- Kari… si te molesta que estemos aquí… puedo decirles a todos que se vayan. No se me van a negar.

Los ojos castaños de Hikari lo escanearon de arriba abajo, repasando cada característica de su exterior. No entendía nada de ese rubio. ¿Por qué intentaba tener contacto con ella? No era bonita, no era osada, no era una prostituta como las que se encontraban dentro de su casa en ese momento – exceptuando a sus dos mejores amigas - ¿Qué demonios quería?

- Saldrían y me matarían a golpes – respondió graciosamente ante lo dicho por el chico.

TK dio dos pasos hacia el frente para quedar cara a cara con la chica. Cruzaron miradas por unos segundos y él entre abrió sus labios.

- Nunca dejaría que te hagan algo.

Lentamente, la mano derecha de él se deslizó por la fría piel del rostro de Kari y fue acercando su rostro al de ella. TK no dejó de ver sus ojos en ningún momento. Estando a solo milímetros de que sus labios rozaran, Kari giró su cara y apartó la mirada del las facciones del Takaishi.

Eso confundió a Takeru. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Con tranquilidad, Kari quitó la mano de TK de su mejilla y se alejó dos pasos más atrás. Luego, volvió a verlo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

- No te confundas, TK. Te conozco hace un día. Y no me van estas cosas.

Tras sincerarse con el chico, esperó alguna reacción negativa… o cualquier cosa. Después de todo, estaba segura que no muchas chicas rechazaban un beso de un ardiente rubio como ese. Y tal vez se ganara un poco de rencor por parte del ojiazul.

Pero, en vez de recibir algún comentario despreocupado o altivo, Takeru sonrió levemente.

- ¿Me crees si te digo que imaginé que dirías eso?

Hikari arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque pensé que podía estar equivocado y porque… no resistí.

La chica suspiró en burla.

- Sí, claro. Ahora alguien como tú no puede resistirse a mí.

- ¡Es obvio que no puedo, eres súper ardiente, eres una diosa, eres todo…! - comenzó a exclamar, Takeru acercándose y brincando como despavorido alrededor de la muchacha, quien empezó a reír por ello.

- Estas enfermo – dijo entre risas. – deja de hacer el idiota y entremos.

¿Realmente ese chico era tan malo y estaba consumido por las drogas?

- ¡Haré explotar tu maldita casa, chica!

- ¡Jajaja, ya cállate idiota! – rió Kari.

Prefería pensar que no.

**.**

**Capítulo corto pero por una buena razón: estoy por mudarme para comenzar mis estudios en la universidad. Voy a estudiar Literatura :M ¿Se nota que amo escribir? :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, subiré el próximo lo más rápido que pueda pero no aseguro fecha exacta :/**

**Gracias por sus reviews :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	7. Acercamiento

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Acercamiento

- Demonios TK, si te digo que compraremos chocolates es porque compraremos chocolates.

- Pero a mí me va más el helado.

- Pero es a _mi_ casa a la que vamos a ver la película y se compra lo que _yo_ quiero – dijo ella, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa triunfal – Y no quiero más "peros"

El Takaishi torció el gesto produciendo, a su vez, uno de molestia que terminó por ser una sonrisa divertida.

- Muy bien señorita ñañosa, usted gana. Serán chocolates.

Kari alzó el mentón y golpeó levemente su hombro, en señal de victoria.

- Yo siempre gano.

El vendedor los observaba con una mirada divertida aunque algo asustada. Esos dos habían estado más de quince minutos peleando por lo que llevarían como postre para degustar mientras, al parecer, miraban una película… pero no se podían poner de acuerdo.

La chica extendió el dinero y le sonrió al hombre detrás del mostrador mientras TK salía del lugar para prender su motocicleta y esperarla fumando.

Al salir Kari, portaba una sonrisa deslumbrante la cual no quitó al sentarse detrás de él y que contagió al rubio. Aceleró a una alta velocidad y se fueron del allí bajo la sorprendida mirada del comerciante.

Hikari iba disfrutando del aire veraniego en su rostro y cabellos. Esa noche no hacía tanto frío como las anteriores y amaba dar vueltas con el tiempo así, la relajaba. Extrañamente, TK iba a no menos de 70 km/h y, aún así, se sentía tranquila. Ya no tenía miedo al subirse con Takeru a su moto, se había acostumbrado tras dos semanas de acercamiento.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho su amigo Keisuke, ella y TK se habían vuelto cercanos. Al igual que Tai y Matt, ellos se juntaban casi a diario para perder el tiempo juntos, dar vueltas en moto, jugar videojuegos o hacer cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Sus hermanos se extrañaban de verlos juntos.

Taichi pensaba que era raro que su hermana se relacionara tanto con el rubio al recordar cómo se habían conocido y la primera reacción que había tenido ella para con él.

Yamato pensaba que era sorprendente la actitud de su hermano. Nunca había estado de esa forma con una chica y había estado tanto tiempo pendiente de ella, no que él supiera. Casi siempre se aburría a los pocos días.

Sí, la relación de esos dos era extraña. Nunca hablaban de temas serios, aunque Kari se muriera por sacar alguno… como por ejemplo, ¿era verdad lo de las drogas? ¿Por qué estaba golpeándose con ese chico aquella noche? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que le resultaba peligroso pero fascinante al mismo tiempo?

En fin, suponía que habría mucho tiempo para hablar de ello.

Llegaron a la casa Yagami y Kari soltó la cintura de su amigo. Vaya adrenalina con cada viaje que hacía con él, el peligro de morir siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente hablando.

- Fuiste demasiado lento – se burló Hikari, sonriéndole – Casi haces que los helados se derritan.

Takeru levantó la vista, esperanzado, mientras estacionaba su moto.

- ¿Me estas jodiendo?

Kari rió y le mostró el pote de helado con una enorme etiqueta: HELADO DE CHOCOLATE.

- Por eso te quiero – replicó él, acercándose para alborotarle los cabellos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Sigue haciendo eso y no te hablaré más, ya me tienes harta!

El comentario provocó, obviamente, la risa por parte del chico la cual contagió a la chica en poco tiempo.

Entraron a su casa para encontrar a sus hermanos tirados en el sillón, tomando una cerveza cada uno.

- Eso es vida – replicó Hikari yendo a dejar los helados a la heladera.

- Por favor, estamos de vacaciones… - se quejó Matt, alcanzándole la bebida a su hermano. – Hey, te llamó Ken.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué quería? – preguntó TK, tomando a pico de la botella.

- Hablar contigo sobre… bueno, sabes qué.

El rubio menor asintió y tomó su celular, el cual había olvidado de llevar ante los gritos de Kari de querer ir a comprar chocolates. Marcó un número conocido y esperó que lo atendieran.

- _Hasta que al fin me llamas, estas bastante perdido amigo…_ - se quejó una voz del otro lado.

- La vida de la gente ocupada es así – bromeó TK - ¿Qué sucede?

- _Nos vamos a juntar más tarde en mi casa, mis padres no están… estas invitado, ya lo sabes…_

- Muy bien, ¿llevo o tienen allí?

- _Tenemos algo pero nunca está de más un poco de la tuya, está muy buena…_

- Lo sé, eso se llama tener contactos – rió Takeru, sentándose en un sillón. Miró a su hermano el cual le hizo un gesto con los dedos en su boca – Ken, ¿pueden ir mi hermano y un amigo?

_- ¿Son confiables?_

- Tenlo por seguro.

-_ Tú sabes lo que haces, por mí no hay problema._

- Ok, nos vemos más tarde.

_- Adiós. _

Cortó la comunicación y miró a los dos chicos.

- Arreglado.

- ¿Qué está arreglado?

La voz dulce de Hikari los hizo voltear a los tres. Ella venía sujetando cuatro potes de helado con mucha dificultad. TK se paró rápidamente y fue a ayudarla.

- Nada, que más tarde nos reuniremos con unos amigos.

- Genial, ¿puedo ir? – preguntó con algo de inocencia.

- Reunión de chicos, lo lamento – respondió Tai, en señal de disculpa.

Kari chasqueó su lengua.

- Otro día prometo llevarte – dijo TK sonriendo. Matt y Tai suspiraron disimuladamente, ¿Qué necesidad tenía de mentirle prometiéndole eso? – Por ahora, vamos a mirar esta mierda. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? – se burló sujetando el DVD de la película que mirarían.

- A ti no te cae bien nada – comentó Kari, arrebatándole el CD de la mano – Se llama "Shutter Island" y te va a gustar así sea por las malas.

Takeru levantó las manos, dándose por vencido mientras los mayores reían.

Se acomodaron cada uno por su lado y disfrutaron un buen rato de película. El film simulaba ser de suspenso pero con los comentarios que Tai le agregaba, no pudo más que terminar siendo comedia ante las carcajadas de los cuatro.

Llegadas las tres de la mañana, TK verificó su celular. Tenía 11 mensajes y dos llamadas perdidas.

- ¡Woah! ¿Quién es el o la que está tan pendiente de ti? – quiso saber Kari de chismosa, posicionándose detrás de él y pasando sus brazos por su hombros.

- Estoy seguro que son mensajes de amor tuyos así que no los veré hasta más tarde, para que no te den vergüenza cuando los lea. – respondió él, girando su cuerpo para sujetarla y sentarla sobre sus piernas.

- Sííííí, sigue soñando Takaishi – rió Kari pero sin moverse de su posición. Como a tantas cosas que hacía el rubio, se había acostumbrado a que la sentara sobre él, como también a recibir un mensaje de él todas las mañanas diciendo que ya sabía que se había despertado pensando en él o las afirmaciones que hacía de la nada, como por ejemplo: "Tienes razón, hace calor, vayamos a dar una vuelta en moto", cinco minutos después Kari se encontraba sentada tras él en el cómodo asiento sin saber muy bien porque.

Ese rubio era impredecible y le encantaba que fuera así. Las cosas como escapar de la policía, portar un arma o meterse en una pelea no se habían vuelto a repetir, en cambio las había cambiado por "giros por la ciudad" como él decía, tardes en alguna plaza alejada del centro o cualquier otra cosa.

Lo que sí le causaba mucha curiosidad a la chica era qué hacía él por las noches. Durante el día eran inseparables pero a la noche él desaparecía. Esa era la primera velada nocturna que pasaba con él y sus hermanos desde que se habían acercado, sino siempre las gastaba sola o con Mimi y Sora.

- Takeru, vamos – dijo Matt de la nada, parándose y agarrando las llaves del auto.

- Vamos – suspiró sin soltar a la castaña. Se acercó y besó su mejilla antes de acostarla en el sillón con un movimiento rápido que hizo que ella riera.

- ¡Oye, deja de violarte a mi hermanita en mi propia casa! – bromeó Tai, apareciendo por el pasillo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, la próxima la llevaré a la mía – contestó TK levantándose – Nos vemos ñañosa.

- Nos vemos tonto. – saludó ella, desde su posición.

Los chicos se fueron y la Yagami quedó sola en su morada. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Sora estaba durmiendo porque no se sentía bien y Mimi estaba de viaje visitando a sus abuelos en Hinamizawa.

Qué diablos, tendría que irse a dormir. No era justo que sus amigos estuvieran de joda y ella durmiendo. No. Levantó su cuerpo y tomó las llaves. No se quedaría allí sola, por lo menos un rato iría a hablar con alguien hasta que el sueño invadiera su cuerpo.

Salió de su casa y caminó una respectiva cuadra, entrando en un negocio abierto las 24 hs del día.

- Hola hermosa – saludó Keisuke desde su lugar detrás del mostrador.

- Hola gordo – respondió ella cariñosamente.

- ¿Vienes por lo de siempre?

- ¿Tanto vicio tengo? Nah, hoy te vengo a hacer compañía un rato, no quiero dormir aún.

- Me parece bien – dijo él, acercando una banqueta a la suya. Hikari rodeó el mueble y se sentó. - ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?

- Nada interesante – Kari sacó un bocadito de chocolate de uno de los pequeños estantes y lo comió – Esta vida es tan aburrida.

- Puff, si la tuya es aburrida, mira la mía…

- Por lo menos puedes comer todo lo que quieras – rió la castaña, hablando con la boca llena.

- No, no quiero terminar gordo como tú. – la molestó Keisuke.

- ¡Deja de inventar!

La charla se extendió un buen rato entre bromas y comentarios divertidos. Siempre había sido placentero estar con Keisuke, era tan fácil hablar con él y lo conocía hacía tanto tiempo que casi no había secretos entre ellos. _Casi…_

- Y dime, ¿me hiciste caso? – dijo él, de la nada.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Kari se hizo la desentendida. Había estado evitando el tema toda la noche. No quería mentirle a su amigo sobre su reciente relación de compañerismo con TK, después de todo, él se había preocupado mucho al advertirle las "cosas" que hacía el rubio.

- Ya sabes sobre qué, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Te alejaste de él?

Kari perdió su vista en los confites de colores que llenaban un frasco y suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No creo que sea como tú dices que es.

- Kari… - la regañó el muchacho.

- O sea, nunca me llegó ningún comentario, ni nada…

- Kari…

- Y conmigo se porta bastante bien…

- Hermosa…

- ¿Qué?

- Yo lo he visto.

- … ¿q-qué has visto?

Keisuke se acomodó en la banqueta y apoyó su rostro sobre su mano.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Yano? Bueno, hace un tiempo estaba metido en unos líos con droga… y yo lo ayudé a salir. TK era quien se la vendía, al igual que a varios conocidos míos.

La castaña cerró la boca lentamente, sin querer precipitarse por hablar sin saber. Demonios… ¿entonces era verdad? ¿Ese rubio encantador era _así_? Miró el suelo por unos momentos sin saber que contestar.

- Tal vez te decepciones o contigo sea bueno pero… es drogadicto Kari, y si arrastra a tu hermano o a ti a eso… no será tan fácil salir.

- Nunca me ha insinuado nada – replicó ella lentamente, aún en shock – Debe saber que yo no soy así, que lo mataría si me llega a decir eso…

- ¿Y Tai?

- Bueno, mi hermano está con él en estos momentos…

- Genial. – Ironizó Keisuke - ¿Dónde están?

- No lo sé, era "reunión de chicos"

- Sí, seguro… de corazón hermosa, trata de localizar a tu hermano. No sé si sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

Kari pasó saliva_. _Maldición, ahora sí que estaba asustada_._

_._

**Capítulo escrito acostada en la cama de mi new departamento :) Que feliz soy! Aunque me siento algo sola :/ Por suerte tengo mi notebook y a Digimon, sino no se qué haría T-T**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews. Me esforzaré por hacer los capítulos largos como este pero no prometo nada concreto XD**

**Muchas gracias por leerme chicos, como siempre, ¡gracias! (L)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	8. Ya lo se

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

"Ya lo sé"

Esa noche, Kari se hartó de llamar a su hermano por teléfono. Pero él no contestó en ningún momento. Prácticamente se estaba desesperando cuando recibió un mensaje de él que decía:

**- "Ei, no vi el cel, q sucede? Vuelvo a casa en un rato! :)" **

Sí claro, él tan tranquilo como nadie mientras que ella estaba comiéndose los nervios por los comentarios de Keisuke.

Se decidió. Esa misma tarde iría y le preguntaría a TK todo lo que siempre había querido preguntarle. Y se sacaría todas las dudas que tuviera; después de todo, no podía comenzar a entablar una relación con alguien que no fuera sincero con ella, aunque el tema de sinceridad se relacionara con decirle que se drogaba.

.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando un par de ojos azules hicieron contacto con la visual de un cuarto. Aunque no era su cuarto. Se incorporó en la cama lentamente, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas. Demonios, ¿qué había hecho la noche anterior? Le dolía la cabeza de una forma mortal y todavía no reconocía donde estaba.

Divisó su celular a un lado de la cama y lo sujetó. Tenía 6 mensajes y un correo de voz de su hermano. Repasó los emisores de los mensajes y arqueó las cejas. ¿Por qué no aparecía el nombre de Kari? Se suponía que, para la hora que era, cualquier de los dos ya se habría comunicado con el otro para organizar el día. Apretó un botón verde y se llevó el celular al oído. Esperó unos segundos hasta que…

_- ¿Hola?_

- Hola Kari, ¿Qué hac-?

_Tuu… tuu… tuu… _

Takeru separó el aparato y lo miró con auténtica sorpresa. ¿Le había _cortado_? Volvió a marcar el número y esperó:

- _El número solicitado no corresponde a un abonado en servicio, deje su mensaje luego del tono…_

Cortó con bronca y tiró el celular lejos de él. ¿Y ahora qué mierda pasaba?

- Woah, con qué genio te despertaste… - replicó una voz conocida.

Era de su mejor amigo, Ken, el cual entraba al lugar con una pastilla en la mano y un vaso con agua en la otra. Ahora la reconocía, era la habitación del chico en la cual estaba acostado. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

- Brutal la fiesta, ¿verdad? – dijo TK sonriendo con cansancio mientras aceptaba la píldora.

- Y que lo digas, tú lo disfrutaste más que nadie – respondió el peliazul.

El rubio tomó rápidamente el agua y se levantó de la cama. Tsk, ¿Cuándo se iría ese mareo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? – se burló el otro, acostándose en su propia cama.

- Sí, parece que Kari se enojó… y quiero saber porqué… - contestó buscando su remera con la mirada.

- ¿Kari, la hermana de Tai?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que se haya enterado?

TK volteó sus ojos azules hacia él, pasándose por la cabeza la camisa al fin hallada.

- Si ella se enteró… yo mismo me encargaré de matar al que le dijo. – la voz de TK sonaba decidida. Su amigo Ken sintió lástima por el pobre diablo que se hubiera atrevido a hablar mal o mandar al frente a TK. Estaba más que seguro que, si él quería, podía terminar con su vida esa pensarlo.

Saludó a Ken y salió de la casa en busca de su moto. Tras encenderla de una patada, aceleró como siempre hacía. Las manos le temblaron un poco. Si Kari se había enterado… no le hablaría nunca más en la vida…

En un acto sin sentido, cerró los ojos y rogó en voz alta que no fuera por ello que Kari había cortado la comunicación antes… por favor, no.

Llegó a la casa Yagami y tocó la puerta con golpes fuertes. El tiempo que esperó fuera pareció ser una eternidad; por eso agradeció al cielo que ésta se abriera y dejara ver a su menuda amiga.

- Oye, ¿Qué-?

- Vete – le dijo ella antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y dejar a TK con las palabras estancadas en su garganta. ¡Pero qué mierda…!

- ¡Kari abre la puerta! – gritó inmediatamente, mientras hacía fuerza con la manija para ver si podía conseguir algo. - ¡Abre!

Al ver que la dichosa puerta no tenía intenciones de abrirse, rodeó la casa a trote y trepó por el tapial que tenía en la parte trasera. El ventanal del patio estaba abierto por lo que entró rápidamente, no sea que a Hikari se le diera por cerrarlo también.

Caminó hasta el living y encontró a la chica apoyada de espaldas a la enorme puerta de entrada, mirando el suelo.

TK suspiró sonoramente y avanzó con decisión. Al sentir pasos apresurados, Hikari levantó la mirada, sobresaltada. El rubio la aprisionó contra la madera sin dejarla escapar aunque ella hubiera amagado a eso. La enfrentó cara a cara, con su rostro cercano al suyo. Kari corrió el suyo hacia un costado, notablemente incómoda con la posición.

El ojiazul escaneó sus facciones por unos momentos y luego habló:

- ¿Por qué me estas evitando?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¿Por qué me cortaste hoy?

Nada…

- ¿Qué hice para que no me hables?

La castaña apretó sus puños mientras las lágrimas de impotencia se amontonaban en sus ojos.

- ¡Kari, dime porque!

- ¡Porque ya lo sé! – gritó la Yagami fuera de sí, enfrentando su mirada. - ¡Ya sé que te drogas!

.

El mundo de TK se detuvo por unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras dichas con tanto odio por parte de su amiga.

Las lágrimas se negaban a escapar de las orbes color chocolate, sin embargo podía ver que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por detenerlas.

- ¿Q-que… quien te dijo eso? – inquirió con la voz quedada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a lo vas a negar? – quiso soltarse del agarre del rubio pero solo logró que él lo asegurara más. – Déjame ir…

- No. – esa fue la simple y firme respuesta por parte del Takaishi.

Kari lo observó en silencio durante unos instantes. ¿Se estaba negando a dejarla ir o a…?

- No… ¿qué?

- No es verdad. – respondió TK sin perder contacto visual con Kari. – Eso fue antes. – la voz del muchacho sonaba temblorosa y parecía poder perder el control pronto. – Ya… salí de eso. ¿Quién demonios te dijo?

Hikari lo pensó detenidamente sin quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Antes? ¿Ya no estaba en eso? ¿Podía ser…? Keisuke no le había dicho que los hechos habían tenido lugar en una fecha reciente. Y, tal vez, su amigo se lo había comunicado con la esperanza de que se alejara al ver cómo era TK antes. Pero… existía la posibilidad de que estuviera mintiendo.

¿A quién le debía creer?

- Kari… - él la volvió a la realidad y se sintió un poco culpable al ver su expresión de dolor – No quiero que desconfíes de mí, esa movida fue antes de conocerte… dime: quien te dijo…

Yagami apretó los labios y luego los abrió…

- Preferiría guardármelo. Solo te diré que es una fuente muy confiable. Por eso… bueno… le creí. – Comentó pausadamente – Lo lamento.

TK asintió quedamente y, tras estar ambos callados e incómodos por un buen rato, cambió la posición de sus brazos y los enrollo en el cuerpo de su amiga, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Kari se sintió mal por unos momentos. ¿Ella había causado esas reacciones de tristeza? Acarició sus cabellos rubios y correspondió el gesto. Le alegraba que no fuera verdad… que ya no fuera verdad, mejor dicho. No quería volver a dudad de TK.

Se separaron y el rubio le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, expresando así que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta y olvidarlo? No te vi en todo el día – dijo Takeru tomando su mano delicadamente.

La ojimarrón suspiró.

- No se me olvidará con una simple vuelta… - murmuró. TK pasó saliva – Tendrán que ser varias. – sonrió luego.

Rieron como siempre lo habían hecho y ella le dijo que la esperara con la moto encendida mientras que verificaba que todo estuviera cerrado y que tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprar comida o algo por el camino.

Takeru hizo lo que le dijo y esperó pacientemente, leyendo los mensajes de su celular, el cual no había tocado desde que había salido de la casa de Ken a toda prisa. Varios eran de sus amigos, y otros de "no precisamente amigos" pero mensajes al fin.

- Listo.

La voz de Kari lo sobresaltó haciendo que errara al botón para eliminar. Hikari no dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos – asintió él con naturalidad, terminando de borrar el mensaje que le había llegado hacía solo cinco minutos: **"Anoche la pase genial, repitámoslo cuando quieras ;)"** de** Misaki.**

Tendría que borrar ese contacto… y algunos otros más. Sin contar que tendría que hacer desaparecer varios mensajes de su bandeja de entrada. Al momento en que Kari le dijo eso, la tierra dejó de moverse para él. No supo bien porqué pero pensó que enloquecía cuando la idea de perder a Kari invadió su mente. Esa vez la había zafado bastante bien pero procuraría que no se volviera a repetir. O, por lo menos, lo intentaría.

.

**Chan channnnnnn :O **

**Nada para decir chicos, salvo… DEJEN REVIEWS :) **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	9. Descontrol

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Descontrol 

Era la quinta vez que el teléfono de TK sonaba sin que él se inmutara siquiera.

Kari lo observaba extrañada y algo harta. ¿Acaso era alguien que él no quería atender, se hacía el tonto a propósito o realmente NO ESCUCHABA la MOLESTA canción de su celular?

- Te llaman – dijo simplemente, señalándole el aparto con la cabeza, sin soltar su pote de frutillas con crema.

- Ya sé – respondió el hermoso rubio que tenía acostado al lado. La película se había tornado aburrida por lo que se dedicaba a molestar a su amiga y quitarle algunas frutas de vez en cuando, sintiéndose satisfecho de escuchar sus reclamos diciéndole que ese postre era solo para ella.

- ¿No consideraste la opción de… atender? – volvió a preguntar la chica, cada vez más molesta.

Tras masticar la punta de una frutilla la elaborada respuesta que recibió ella fue:

- No.

Volvió la vista enojada hacia la pantalla en donde se desarrollaba la historia de ficción mientras la **horrible** musiquita de Los Locos Más Locos continuaba su **horrible** canción.

Cinco minutos después y tres llamadas luego, Hikari Yagami se hartó.

Depositó el tazón de frutillas de forma nada delicada sobre la mesa de luz y agarró de un manotazo al teléfono de su amigo.

- ¡No Kari, no contestes! – gritó TK aunque ya fuera tarde. El cuerpo de Kari se había alejado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para que el Takaishi no pudiera sujetarla.

- ¿Quién mierda es? – quiso saber con voz autoritaria.

_- Apa, ¡qué carácter! ¿Y tú quien eres? _

- Kari, por favor… - rogaba TK intentando sacarle el aparato de la mano. No tenía ni idea de quién podía llegar a ser y no quería que hubiera otro "malentendido" respecto al tema que estaba intentando dejar, justamente, por la cabeza dura que estaba frente a él en ese momento.

- Yo pregunté primero – contestó la Yagami en defensa mientras también se defendía del rubio.

_- Bueno, ahora sé porque TK no me atendía las llamadas. Supongo que lo deberás tener muy ocupado. _

- Parece que te gusta decir idioteces, ok, ve y díselas a alguien que realmente tenga tiempo para escucharlas… y deja de llamar, maldición. – tras eso, cortó la comunicación y le devolvió al celular a su amigo.

Takeru quedó en shock por diez segundos para luego comenzar a reír estrepitosamente.

- ¿De qué mierda te ríes? – inquirió la otra de mala manera.

El rubio no dejó de carcajearse para contestar esa pregunta. La gente que usualmente lo llamaba no se podía ubicar en la categoría de pacientes o buenas personas, vaya uno a saber a quien había insultado Kari.

Se fijó en el registro de llamadas recibidas sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro. Pero, al leer el contacto, la mueca se desfiguró. Había sido su mejor amigo, con el cual no había hablando desde hacía ya varios días. Cada vez que se juntaban hacían cosas de las cuales TK estaba tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible… aunque le era difícil. La necesitaba bastante, como así también los ratos que pasaba con Ken y toda su banda.

- TK… ¿Quién era?

Levantó la mirada. Por ella. Por ella estaba haciendo eso. Porque, justamente, quería estar con ella. No defraudarla. No decepcionarla. Simplemente… estar con ella, de la manera que sea.

Esa chica de cabello largo y marrón con ojos castaños y sonrisa deslumbrante había hecho estragos en él. En tan poquito tiempo se había ubicado en el mismo pedestal que el elixir que antes consumía a diario para sentirse vivo. Ahora, con escuchar la voz de Kari, podía sentir que todo estaba bien, que tenía alguien que valía la pena, una relación para cuidar y dedicarle tiempo, estaba feliz.

- ¿Me vas a contestar o te vas a quedar ahí parado como un idiota? – preguntó la chica, para romper la densidad que se había formado en el ambiente.

- Vas a tener que quedarte con la duda – replicó TK, cerrando la tapa de su celular y volviendo a acostarse a su lado en su propia cama.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan misterioso? – continuó Kari, acostándose a lo largo y mirándolo desde esa posición.

- Porque eso me conviene, me da un toque… irresistible, ¿no crees? – la oración pretendía ser divertida pero el efecto que causó en Kari fue todo lo contrario.

- No, no creo. Y no es gracioso. Aunque no se note, tengo muchísimas ganas de ver quién eres tú en realidad y no siento que me lo estés mostrando para nada.

Ese conjunto de palabras, organizadas de esa manera y dichas con ese tono de voz puso a TK nuevamente en shock. Hikari nunca había hablado tan en serio en sus dos meses de amistad y el tampoco había procurado mostrarle mucho de su día, ya que si hiciera eso, estaba seguro de que Kari saldría corriendo ni bien le contara con cuántas chicas se había acostado. Y eso no era lo que quería.

Así que no estaba seguro de decirle nada hasta el momento y ello nunca había sido un problema ya que ella nunca había abordado el tema. Pero ahora… estaba siendo encarado frente a frente… ¿cómo reaccionaba?

- Estoy esperando… - apresuró la chica sin dejar de mirarlo inquisitivamente.

TK volvió a pensarlo y creyó saber lo correcto: si de verdad quería comenzar a entablar una relación seria debía hacer que ella confiara en él. Más allá de lo que había pasado un mes atrás en donde Kari se había enterado de su más terrible obsesión y él le había mentido con los peores escrúpulos que podían existir, nada de eso se había vuelto a dar. Pero iba siendo hora que Takeru se abriera un poco y le contara por cuenta propia las cosas que no quería que supiera. Si Kari escuchara nuevamente el comentario de que él se drogaba, ya no podría mentirle en la cara. Y sería mucho peor, la perdería para siempre.

- Kari… ¿quieres la verdad? – tras el asentimiento de la chica, TK prosiguió – Bueno… sinceramente… yo me-

- ¡Hola, hola, hola, holaaaa!

La exclamación de una voz interrumpió la confesión de la forma más oportuna posible. Kari se había arrimado a su cuerpo con miedo mientras que TK miraba pacíficamente la figura de su mejor amigo entrando por la ventana de su cuarto.

- ¿Por qué mierda no tocas el timbre o entras por la puerta como las personas normales? – preguntó Takeru sin soltar la mano con la que Kari se había afirmado fuertemente a la suya ante el susto.

- Porque yo no soy normal - rió Ken dándole otra calada a su "cigarrillo" – Oh, y ya veo porque no querías atenderme estos últimos días… ¿esta adorable muchachita es Kari? ¿Quieres una calada?- le ofreció el peliazul amablemente. Pero aún en lo oscuro del cuarto de su amigo, pudo percibir la mirada amenazadora que le regalaba TK ante ese gesto. Prácticamente podía leer sus ojos: "Aléjate o te mato". Su rubio amigo no era tonto, sino un experto, él sabía que eso no era un cigarrillo. – Bien, bien, desistiré. – Siguió su recorrido por el lugar y se sentó en una silla llena de ropa sucia. - ¿No nos vas a presentar?

Takeru suspiró. Si no había remedio…

- Kari, él es Ken, mi mejor amigo. Ken, ella es Kari.

- ¿Tu mejor amiga? – ironizó el otro, sonriendo. – Solo bromeo – respondió ante la nueva expresión del Takaishi. – No tienen sentido del humor… - murmuró por lo bajo - ¡En fin! Vengo a invitarte TK y por ende, Kari a ti también, a una fiesta que organizaron mis vecinos gracias a que sus padres no están en su casa, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren venir?

- No – negó Takeru sin dejar inmutarse.- Ya tenemos la noche organizada.

- Ya puedo imaginármelo – dijo Ken, inclinándose hacia adelante y cruzando sus dedos para apoyar su cabeza sobre ellos en posición de interés mientras observaba a Kari de arriba hacia abajo.

- No, no puedes y deja de mirarla – ordenó el ojiazul, levantándose de la cama.

Esa reacción extrañó a Kari. ¿Por qué tan… posesivo?

- Ya amigo, no te enojes. Vamos a la fiesta – insistió Ken dándole la última calada a lo que tenía entre sus dedos, luego lo tiró por la ventana.

- Ya te dije que no.

- Aaaaargh, ¿Por qué no? Tú amas esas fiestas, son muy divertidas, "nunca me podría cansar de ellas" – citó haciendo una muy mala imitación de la voz de TK.

- No tengo ganas de ir, quiero quedarme con Kari – nuevamente, sorpresa para Kari.

- No hay problema, Kari ¿quieres ir a una fiesta? Va a estar genial – al escuchar a su amigo intentar convencer a su amiga, se giró y tomó al peliazul por el hombro.

- Ken, dije que no.

- ¡Eres un aburrido!

- ¡No soy aburrido, no tengo ganas de ir!

- ¡Vas a ver que allá te encantará!

- ¡NO!

- Puede ser interesante…

La tímida voz de Kari se escuchó entre medio de su conversación, haciendo que ambos hombros giraran sus rostro para mirarla.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntaron a la misma vez, Ken con voz y sonrisa interesada y TK con rostro y voz preocupada.

- Que podría ser interesante, ¿Por qué no vamos? Tal vez estás diciendo que no porque estoy yo y… no quiero que te quedes por mi – continuó hablándole especialmente a su amigo rubio.

- No, Kari, yo no…

- ¡Decidido, vamos los tres a la fiesta! – exclamó Ken con efusión, abrazando a TK por los hombros mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca de suplicio. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

.

- Hola TK, tanto tiempo sin verte… - saludó una chica que pasó por su lado.

- Por algo es – respondió el chico sin ánimo, sujetando más fuerte la copa de champagne.

Esa fiesta era exactamente como la había imaginado. Llena de personas descontroladas bebiendo tragos extraños, escondiéndose en cualquier rincón de la casa para fumar… lo que él estaba queriendo dejar.

- Vamos amigo, ponle un poco de onda. Estamos en una fiesta, ten un poco – dijo Cody, un amigo de su banda, acercándose a él junto con Ken para mostrarle disimuladamente una bolsita llena hasta la mitad de polvo blanco.

- No ando con ganas. – replicó alejándola de su cuerpo.

- Solo un poco… ¿no me digas que ya perdiste el gusto? Es imposible, tú la amas… - continuaba Ken, sonriendo y agitándola frente a su rostro.

- No-quiero – separó el rubio en frases mientras agudizaba la vista para tratar de encontrar a Hikari entre medio de toda la gente. La había perdido ni bien habían entrado a la casa, ya que se había topado con un compañero de secundaria. Ja, con esa clase de personas cursaba Kari…

- ¡TK!

La exclamación de una voz conocida hizo que su cabeza girara. Tai y su hermano se acercaban sonriendo y de muy buen ánimo.

- ¡Mira Tai! – señaló Cody, mostrándole la pequeña bolsita a lo que él sonrió aún más.

- Genial, ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó entendiendo la indirecta.

- A la habitación de Usui, vamos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar menos TK quien empezó a sentirse algo culpable. Había hecho que el hermano de la chica por la cual quería cambiar se hiciera adicto tal y como él… se sentía algo avergonzado.

- TK vamos. – Matt lo tomó del hombro y lo atrajo con ellos.

No supo porqué pero se dejó llevar. Tal vez lo necesitaba, hacía más de un mes que no probaba… y realmente, la quería…

Treinta minutos después, se había olvidado mínimamente de sus pensamientos de querer cambiar.

Al momento en que su organismo recibió ese poco polvo blanco se sintió en el cielo. Era una sensación indescriptible. El estar más de 30 días sin probarla había hecho que las ansias de tenerla sean muchísimo más grandes hasta tal punto de que las manos le temblaran levemente.

Antes solía decir que se podía comparar con un orgasmo pero ahora podía decir que se llegaba a igualar con algo un poco más normal, algo como… la risa de Kari o su ojos o su…

¡HIKARI!

Levantó rápidamente su cabeza alejando su nariz de la mesa en donde se veía la fina línea de cocaína.

- Eeh, amigo ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ken a su lado rodeando la mesa.

- Nada, tengo que irme – replicó de forma atolondrada pasando sus dedos por debajo de su nariz para disipar el resto de partículas. – Nos vemos.

- ¡¿Hey, a donde vas!

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa intentando visualizar a su amiga. Hacía treinta minutos que la había dejado sola en medio de todos esos extraños drogadictos. No era que ella fuera demasiado débil pero si quisieran, fácilmente, entre dos o tres personas podrían forzarla a hacer quien sabe qué cosa. No, Dios, Kari… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿¡Donde!

Entonces, fue cuando la vio.

Estaba hablando con el mismo chico con el que se había encontrado al entrar, su amigo de la secundaria. Parecían amenos hablando y TK sintió un poco de alivio al ver que estaba bien pero volvió a alarmarse al ver que ella sacaba un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y el chico la detenía, ofreciéndole un poco del "cigarrillo" que tenía en sus manos.

Con auténtico horror, vio como su amiga le sonreía conciliadoramente y aceptaba el gesto con confianza.

Sin pensarlo mucho, avanzó rápidamente entre la gente sin importarle esquivarla o golpearla, total… era TK Takaishi, nadie iba a revelarse.

El pánico se apoderó de él al ver como Kari daba una calada y se ahogaba al instante, provocando una tos inevitable.

Al llegar a su lado, el chico solo tuvo tiempo de volver la mirada antes de sentir el puño que se estrelló en el medio de su rostro.

- ¡Takeru! – se asustó Kari, reaccionando inmediatamente, saltando a querer separar la lucha que se había generado frente a sus ojos sin razón aparente.

El rubio se negaba a soltar la camisa del contrincante que tenía debajo de él, mucho menos a detener los golpes que repartía con constancia sobre su cuerpo y cara.

- ¡TK, basta! – exigía Hikari forcejeando con el brazo derecho del Takaishi - ¡Basta, basta!

Pero no él no se detuvo hasta que, por un empujón entre los golpes de ambos adolescentes, ella cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra una pequeña mesa, gimiendo de dolor ante ello.

TK detuvo el golpe dirigido hacia el estómago de su contrincante y la miró, preocupado.

- Kari… - se separó rápidamente del chico malherido y se agachó al lado de la chica. – Hey, háblame, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió levemente pasando sus dedos por la zona en donde se había lastimado. Al alejar la mano y echarle un vistazo, ambos descubrieron el líquido rojo que descendía por los finos dedos femeninos. TK se asustó.

- Puta madre, vamos al hospital – dijo sujetándola y obligándola a pararse utilizando su fuerza.

Todo el panorama de gente mirándola se volvió borroso al momento en que se incorporó con la ayuda de su amigo.

Después… no pudo recordar nada más. ¿Cuándo la situación de había descontrolado tanto?

**.**

**¿Vieron, vieron? ¡Hice un capítulo largo! :D Jejeje**

**Ya estoy cursando y ahora mi amiga está en su Universidad así que yo estoy sola e inspirada.**

**Dejen reviews, queridos lectores míos, esta vez aspiro a llegar a 10 eh! :) **

**¡Los amo, besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	10. Dolor

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Dolor

Al momento en que dejaron el establecimiento, TK cayó en la realidad: no podía llevar a Kari al hospital, él no estaba en todas sus facultades… por no decir que estaba levemente perdido a causa de la droga que había ingerido minutos antes.

Había tomado a su amiga en brazos y cruzado hasta la casa de su amigo Ken entrando por la puerta trasera, la cual siempre estaba abierta.

Kari no estaba inconsciente pero en su rostro se notaba la incomodidad y el dolor que sentía. No quería dejarla en el suelo, estaba seguro que caería por el mareo del golpe.

Inmediatamente luego de que la acostó en la cama de Ken, una figura entró por la puerta hecha una fiera. Y realmente… daba miedo.

- ¡¿Qué le paso a mi hermana, maldición? – gritó Tai, sujetando a TK por la remera con fuerza. No le importaba que fuera el maldito capo de la droga de Odaiba y que todo mundo le temiera, era SU hermanita la que estaba herida y creía haber escuchado que había sido por SU culpa. Si eso fuera verdad… ah, no podía describir exactamente en qué estado terminaría TK o, en todo caso, quien sea que fuera el culpable.

- S-se ha golpeado la cabeza, no es nada g-grave, Tai… - respondió Takeru a duras penas, la presión que estaba ejerciendo su amigo le estaba cortando la respiración; pero no pensaba soltarse, se lo merecía.

- Taichi, suelta ya a mi hermano – exigió Matt entrando segundos más tarde y dirigiéndose directamente a separar el foco de pelea que estaba por formarse; por lo menos no por parte de TK pero Tai… era capaz de matar a cualquiera que dañara de alguna forma a su hermana.

- Tai – murmuró Kari incorporándose en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos – Suéltalo, estoy bien… - aunque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que no era así.

Como acto reflejo, las manos del Yagami apartaron al rubio de su camino y se acercó a su familiar.

- ¿Te duele mucho? Puedo llevarte al hospital… - Tai pronunciaba las palabras con una ternura nunca vista en él. Sorprendió enormemente a Matt y TK, sin contar a Cody, Joe e Izzy quienes aparecieron al enterarse del revuelo.

- Sabes que no puedes – replicó Cody desde la puerta.

Taichi lo pensó y maldijo en voz baja. Era verdad, no podía. Miró a cada uno dentro del cuarto y pensó en cual no estaría tan drogado como para llevar a atender a Hikari pero no encontró a ninguno apto. Incluso, se descartó a él mismo.

- En serio, Tai… no me duele mucho… - continuó la chica, intentando convencerlo – Solo… quiero ir a casa…

El moreno asintió y volvió la vista a Matt, quien metió la mano derecha dentro de su campera.

- Yo los llevo, vamos.

Taichi sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, tal y como hacía cuando eran más pequeños y él quería demostrarle cuan fuerte era. Qué tiempos aquellos.

- Quiero ir – fue la firme afirmación de TK.

- No – la respuesta de Tai fue aún más invariable que la del otro. Ya suficiente había hecho.

Y, sin decirle más, las tres personas salieron de la casa dejando a cuatro en silencio.

.

- En serio, Tai, no me duele y no fue culpa de TK ¿quieres parar ya de insultarlo? – pedía Kari sin moverse de su posición nupcial entre los brazos de su hermano pero harta de los comentarios hirientes hacia su amigo rubio. No sabía qué razón había llevado a Takeru a reaccionar como lo había hecho pero, en esos dos meses en que mínimamente lo había conocido, había entendido que no saltaría así por cualquier cosa. Luego lo averiguaría, por ahora solo quería tomar una aspirina para que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza y dormir, a lo sumo, unas 32 horas.

- Ese idiota… no me importa que se pelee con todo el mundo pero que no te involucre en sus golpes… - continuaba despotricando el moreno.

- ¿Sabes porque comenzó a golpearlo? – inquirió Matt desde el asiento del conductor, observándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

Hikari negó con la cabeza logrando solo que la molesta puntada de dolor se incrustara en su cráneo.

- Bueno, no es raro… TK siempre fue peleador, como nadie se anima con él en una pelea, le encanta provocarlas… aunque me llama un poco la atención que fuera con un chico con el cual nunca había tenido problemas, no creo que sepa cómo se llama siquiera… - Yamato fue sacando conclusiones en voz alta mientras cruzaba las calles con tranquilidad. Si bien ya eran altas horas de la noche, nunca se podía saber si aparecerían dos locos corriendo picadas en el medio de la ciudad o si encontrarían a algún muchacho alcoholizado. – ¿Puedo preguntar… que estabas haciendo con ese chico, Kari?

- Solo hablaba, cursó tres años de secundaria conmigo, luego dejó la escuela para trabajar con su padre.

- No, no me refiero a quien era, dime las acciones… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Eso Matt – insistió ella – Solo hablando, riendo, él estaba tomando cerveza. Yo quise sacar mis cigarrillos y él me ofreció del que tenía…

Los sentidos se ambos adolescentes se dispararon y volvieron la vista a la muchacha, quien se sintió intimidada ante la repentina atención.

- ¿Y tú lo aceptaste?

- Sí.

- ¿Y TK te vio?

- No se…

- ¡Por eso estaba furioso! Kari, lo que probaste era marihuana.

La Yagami se alejó del cuerpo de su hermano sin quitar la vista del rubio Ishida. ¿Qué demonios…?

- ¿De qué mierda hablas?

- Te ahogaste cuando lo fumaste, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- Ahora entiendo porqué TK estaba así. Él sabía lo que era, por eso reaccionó así… para él era un desconocido dándole droga a su amiga…

La castaña perdió el habla por un par de segundos. Ambos varones se abstuvieron de pensar cualquier cosa. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? Tal vez tenía alguna pregunta, duda… nunca esperaron escuchar un:

- Él la conoce muy bien, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Tai se detuvo al escuchar eso. Matt estacionó el auto frente a la casa Yagami y suspiró chocando su frente con el volante. No quería ser él quien lo dijera, todavía alojaba la esperanza de que TK juntara valor y le contara de sus problemas y negocios con la droga, pero… parecía que no iba a ser así.

- Sí – respondió girándose para enfrentar la mirada neutra que le regalaba Kari. – Desde hace un largo tiempo…

Tras un lento asentimiento, la mente de Hikari comenzó a divagar.

Así que… sí era verdad. Siempre había sido verdad… Qué bien le había mentido, cuantas falsedades en las cosas que le había hecho creer… ¿Acaso todo había sido una mentira? Su buena onda, su amistad, sus ratos juntos, las cosas que hablaban… ¿Qué había sido verdad? ¿Qué había sido inventado? ¿Podría volver a creerle? ¿Podría volver a verlo como un "amigo"?

Lamentablemente, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Pensar que lo único que ella había considerado como felicidad en esos últimos dos meses… podía ser una mentira era… demasiado doloroso. Aún más que el pensamiento que invadía su cabeza desde hacía unas semanas.

Ya que se confesarían algunas cosas, era mejor aclarar otras…

- Ustedes… - siguió Kari, con las lágrimas ya resbalándoles por la mejilla y la voz entrecortada – Ustedes también la conocen bien ¿cierto?

La mano de Tai se cerró alrededor de la de ella y su masculino rostro se escondió en su delicado cuello… avergonzado. Siempre había evitado el pensamiento de qué diría su hermana cuando se enterara… había hecho mal, ahora no sabía qué demonios decir ni que mierda hacer.

- También – replicó Yamato al ver que el peor miedo de su reciente mejor amigo se volvió realidad, dejándolo sin habla.

Kari volvió a asentir, intentando aguantar el llanto. ¿Todos se habían puesto en contra para ocultárselo? Al demonio todo.

Con tranquilidad alejó la cabeza de su hermano de su cuello y soltó su mano utilizando bastante fuerza, ya que Tai no quería dejarla ir. En silencio se bajó del auto y entró a su casa con la llave que siempre dejaban escondida debajo de la alfombra de la puerta de entrada. No esperó que el otro Yagami entrara sino que cerró la puerta con seguro y la tiró sobre la mesa del comedor. Arrastró sus pies por pequeño corredor hasta llegar a su oscura habitación. La cama. Era el único lugar en el mundo que anhelaba en ese momento.

Al momento en que su cuerpo chocó con la superficie mullida del colchón, abrazó su suave almohada y escondió su rostro en ella para echar a llorar con desesperación contenida.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así?

.

**:O**

**Y ahora? Que sucederá? Chan channnn :)**

**Dejen reviews amigos :D **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	11. Explicaciones innecesarias

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Explicaciones innecesarias

No sabía cuánto tiempo había llorado. Tampoco sabía si todavía era de noche o la luz del sol ya había inundado la inmensidad de Odaiba. Poco le importaba. Bueno… eran pocas las cosas que podía considerar como importantes en esos momentos.

El teléfono no había parado de sonar desde que se había perdido en la oscuridad de su cuarto pero sus ánimos no eran los indicados como para siquiera levantarse e ir a ponerlo en modo silencioso o vibrador… o apagarlo… o tirarlo por la ventana.

Para ese entonces, enterrar el rostro en la almohada y descargar su dolor era más indispensable que ver quien la molestaba con las constantes llamadas, si Tai o TK, porque estaba más que segura que era alguno de ellos dos.

No quería escucharlos, no quería verlos, no quería hablarles, no quería… nada con ellos.

.

- ¿¡QUE HICIERON QUÉ? – gritó TK sujetando a su hermano por la camisa y golpeándolo con violencia contra la pared de la habitación de su cuarto.

- Eso. Le dijimos a Hikari que, tanto como tú, Tai y yo, nos drogamos. – respondió el rubio mayor con total naturalidad. Huir de los problemas nunca había sido su fuerte así que prefería enfrentarlos y soportar todo lo que esto conllevara. Aunque, en esta ocasión, también había implicado arrastrar a su hermano con ellos.

- ¿¡Eres idiota o qué! ¡Ahora Kari me debe odiar! ¡¿Para qué mierda dijiste eso? No era necesario!

- ¡Claro que lo era, no puedes continuar fingiendo que no tienes todos esos problemas solo porque no quieres que Kari sepa que te drogas!

- ¡Pero…! – TK estaba muy alterado. Demasiado para el gusto de Matt, quien simplemente se soltó del agarre de su hermano y se alejó caminando a paso tranquilo.

- Si tanto te preocupa lo que ella piense, va y habla con ella. O intenta dejar de darte por un tiempo…

- ¡Lo estaba intentando, maldición, pero hoy llegaron ustedes y no me insistieron!

- Oh guau, que fuerza de voluntad – se burló Matt desde la puerta, cruzado de brazos – Así no llegarás muy lejos.

- ¿Por qué mejor no intentas de dejar de drogarte tú? Ya que tanto dices, dame el ejemplo.

- No, gracias. Yo soy feliz como estoy – replicó el rubio mayor – A parte, a las mujeres que quieren estar conmigo no les importa. Y tampoco me importa a mí que les importe a ellas. Pero parece que tú sí tomas en cuenta a Kari…

TK observó a su hermano sintiendo que estaba listo para matarlo. No podía haber arruinado así su vida. ¿Ahora que haría?

.

La puerta del cuarto de Kari se abrió para dar paso a un Tai que entró lentamente en el cuarto.

Se había preguntado durante más de dos horas qué le diría a su hermana cuando volvieran a estar frente a frente pero no se le ocurría nada sensato. ¿Drogarse? Eso no tenía justificación. ¿Cómo le explicaba -con la cabeza erguida- que su grupo de amigos lo había hecho probar y que le había gustado aún sabiendo que era veneno para él mismo?

El cuerpo de su hermana yacía acostado sobre la cama, sus brazos se enrollaban en la almohada y su cabeza no se dejaba ver a causa de que la escondía en la suave tela blanca.

Taichi se acercó lentamente a la figura sobre el colchón y cuidadosamente se sentó a su lado. ¿Estaría despierta? Tres meses atrás, cuando todo era normal, lo más peligroso que podría considerar de hacer sería despertar a su hermana de una siesta. Ella odiaba que hiciera eso, más si había estado llorando por algo.

Estiró su mano para acariciar el cabello de su Kari y, ni bien lo hizo, la muchacha levantó la cabeza y lo observó con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Tai inmediatamente, alejando su mano. – No quise despertarte…

Los ojos enrojecidos de Hikari lo escanearon por unos segundos para luego volver a apoyar su rostro en la almohada. Él suspiró sonoramente.

- Kari, ¿podemos…?

- No. – respondió la chica con voz fuerte y cortante. Acto seguido, volvió a levantar el rostro y clavar su mirada en él – No podemos.

- Ni siquiera saber lo que iba a decir – se justificó el mayor haciéndole frente a su miramiento.

- No me interesa tampoco. Lo único que quiero es que te largues de mi cuarto en este instante. – la voz de Hikari sonaba más firme que nunca.

- No me iré y no me hables así, soy tu hermano mayor – respondió Tai enfadándose un poco.

- Ja, ¿Mi hermano mayor? – inquirió la Yagami, cambiando su posición y acostándose de lado para darle la espalda. – Se supone que un hermano mayor da el ejemplo, ¿y que haces tú?...

Taichi cerró los ojos y apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos.

- …Te drogas – escupió Kari con asco mezclado con dolor.

El moreno volvió su rostro hacia la espalda de su hermana, sin saber muy bien qué decir… más bien, sin saber qué decir primero. Conocía muy bien a esa persona y sabía que no era fácil lidiar con ella. Representada un enorme problema entender qué pasaba por la mente de Hikari Yagami pero siempre había pensado que eso era algo que le gustaba de su hermana.

- No quiero que pienses… que, en algún sentido, pudo haber sido tu culpa… porque no lo es. – comenzó a explicar. – Simplemente… Matt… TK… bueno, ellos me…

- …obligaron? – rió Kari irónicamente sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle los ojos nuevamente.

Otra vez, el chico pasó saliva.

- No, no lo hicieron-

- Entonces no continúes dando explicaciones innecesarias – dijo Kari, sentándose en la orilla del colchón, aún dándole la espalda a Tai – Eso no quitará la decepción que siento por ti.

Esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para destrozar de un solo golpe el corazón de Tai. Era… era demasiado escuchar eso.

- K-Kari… oye, no digas e-eso…

- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Sabes que no soy de esas que van y dicen que todo está bien cuando en realidad no lo está.

- Kari…

- ¿¡Que! ¡Ya deja de justificarte! No quiero que sigas hablando, ni tampoco quiero seguir hablando contigo. Vete ya de mi cuarto y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra hasta que olvides toda esa idiotez de drogarte. ¿Entendiste?

Taichi no se movió ni un centímetro del lugar en donde estaba sentado. No podía evitar pensar que los retos de su hermana sonaban como los de su madre cuando eran pequeños y eso le causaba un poco de gracia, pero la situación no era como para reírse ni mucho menos para comparar a sus familiares. Estaba seguro que su madre moriría de angustia si se enterara que su sano y alegre Tai ingería drogas ilegales.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? Vete – volvió a ordenar Kari, ahora con tono de voz tranquilo.

- No iré a ningún lado hasta que resolvamos este problema. – respondió él sin exaltarse.

Hikari respiró hondo y sacó las dos lágrimas rebeldes que cayeron por sus mejillas.

- Bien. Entonces me voy yo. – respondió ella avanzando hacia la puerta.

- ¡No, no irás a ningún lado! – expresó Tai sujetándola por la cintura y deteniéndola.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No lo haré!

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! – gritó Kari fuera de sí, hundiendo su mano en el cabello de su hermano y tirándolo para alejarse. Al hacer esto, las manos de Tai viajaron hacia su cabeza dejándole el camino libre a las de Kari quienes no tardaron en reaccionar. Ni bien se soltó, giró su cuerpo y empujó el de su hermano con bronca - ¡Ya déjame sola!

Tras eso Kari salió corriendo de su propia habitación, decidida a largarse de ese lugar hacia cualquier parte. Lo único que quería era perderse y olvidar a su hermano por un rato. Era todo lo que pedía.

Pero al abrir la puerta delantera de su casa encontró a la segunda persona que, por ningún motivo, quería ver.

- Hola – saludó TK precavidamente, esperando cualquier parte de reacción.

Kari se detuvo en seco y abrió la boca, sorprendida. Luego… sintió que su sangre hervía.

Ir a visitarla en el estado en el que ella estaba era la decisión más peligrosa que TK podría haber tomado.

.

**Ú.Ù Mil disculpas, queridos lectores. En esta ultima semana, la facultad me tuvo como loca. Y no pude escribir demasiado :( **

**Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste :D**

**En un review me preguntaron qué era verdad de esta historia y qué era ficticio. Bueno, preferiría guardarme esos pensamientos para mí. Simplemente decirles que la idea en sí es verdad y que me pasó hace dos años. **

**Como leí algo en un review me gustaría aclararlo: TK no será el típico chico bueno al final de la historia. En realidad, el muchacho fue bueno por un tiempo y también haré que TK lo sea en algunos capítulos, pero no crean que todo será rosa al final. Nada es lo que parece. **

**Tras decir eso, me despido amigos:) Tengo que ir de parranda, ya no puedo esperar :D**

**Dejen reviews, cualquier comentario es aceptado :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	12. Todo fue un error

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Todo fue un error

Hikari escaneó de arriba abajo al ser que tenía frente a ella sin emitir palabra alguna. No estaba muy segura de lo que haría si TK llegaba a abrir la boca en ese mismo momento.

El silencio inundaba el lugar. Era incómodo. Muy incómodo.

- Em Kari…

- Muévete. – exigió la chica, escupiendo veneno en cada sílaba. Realmente no estaba de ánimos.

- No, quiero hablar contigo. – replicó el rubio haciendo un paso hacia delante con la clara intención de ingresar a la casa.

- Pues mira que yo no hablo con drogadictos así que ¡muévete! – gritó Kari empujando el pecho de Takeru logrando… nada, ya que él no se dignó a moverse por ningún motivo.

- Pues mira… - contestó TK con actitud sobradora, sujetando su brazo derecho - … que estuviste hablando con uno por más de dos meses.

El Takaishi pensó que la respuesta había dejado en shock a la muchacha pero tuvo el desagrado de comprobar lo contrario al sentir un molesto ardor en su mejilla izquierda. Demonios, ni siquiera había notado la cachetada que se había impactado en su rostro. Esa chica sí que tenía fuerza…

- ¡No juegues conmigo Takeru! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así! – Comenzó a exclamar Hikari cerrando sus dedos para formar puños con los que golpeaba el pecho de TK sin parar - ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, te odio!

- ¡Oye, detente, yo no te mentí con nada! – las manos del rubio intentaban detener los golpes de la chica aunque ella se movía histéricamente.

- ¡Me ocultaste que te drogabas, maldita sea, ¿Cómo mierda quieres que tome eso?

- ¡No me hubieras hablado si te lo hubiese dicho!

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Drogas? ¡Es lo más estúpido del mundo! Y no solo eso… ¡arrastraste a mi hermano!

- ¡Kari, tranquilízate! – TK logró sujetar sus brazos y atraerla hacia su cuerpo para que dejara de golpearlo, fue allí cuando notó que estaba llorando. Fue un poco irónico pero ese sonido le rompió el corazón.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ocultármelo?... Yo creí en ti… Yo creí… - sollozó Kari apoyada contra su pecho, sintiendo que se le hacía difícil respirar. - ¿Cómo…?

- Kari… no era necesario que te lo dijera… si te lo hubiese dicho, no creo que habríamos pasado todo lo que pasó, todos los días juntos…

- Tal vez hubiese sido mejor… - balbuceó ella, sin saber que estaba golpeando una vez más el corazón de Takeru – Y suéltame…

- No te voy a soltar…

- Suéltame…

- No…

- ¡Te digo que me sueltes! – Gritó Hikari, alejándose de golpe y estrellando su mano nuevamente contra el rostro de TK - ¡No quiero verte nunca más, y olvídate de todo, fue un error!

- ¡No, no lo fue, maldita sea! ¡Yo soy quien fui durante todo este tiempo y tú eres la chica que me gusta!

Esas palabras detuvieron el movimiento convulsivo de Hikari, quien clavó su vista extrañada en los ojos azules de él. ¿Había escuchado bien…?

- Nada fue un error – continuó Takeru – Yo… te quiero y… nunca quise que estés así…

- Deja de decir idioteces – soltó Kari sosteniendo la mirada neutra – Todo fue un error y tú no me puedes querer… ¿Qué clase de querer es si me ocultas que te… drogas?

- No quise que me odiaras, yo…

- ¿Y qué crees que siento ahora? ¡No quiero hablar más contigo! ¡Vete! – gritó la Yagami comenzando nuevamente a golpearlo para alejarlo de ella y parar toda esa ridiculez.

- ¡Kari! ¡Kari, ya basta! – la voz de Tai se hizo notar al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la puerta de entrada de su casa. Inmediatamente, corrió hacia los adolecentes e intentó separar a su hermana quien se negaba a dejar de golpear a TK.

Cuando por fin lo logró, recibió un empujón por parte de ella.

- ¡Los detesto!

Fue lo último que escucharon antes de ver desaparecer por la puerta a la muchacha que ambos tanto querían.

Tai y TK quedaron en silencio observando la nada. ¿Que se podía decir en una situación así?

- Oye… creo que la cagamos – balbuceó el rubio sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

El moreno pasó sus dedos por su cabello despeinado y suspiró.

- Sí… - _Demonios_.

.

Estaba segura que podía romper la puerta que estaba golpeando tan solo con aplicar un poco más de fuerza al hecho de querer que el propietario de esa casa la atendiera. No había parado de llorar ningún momento desde que había salido de su hogar y lo único que quería era a alguien que no le mintiera. ¿Sería posible?

Tan ensimismada estaba llorando que no había notado que la abertura ya dejaba ver a una persona totalmente asombrada por el estado de su amiga.

- Kari, ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – quiso saber Keisuke, asustado por el llanto de la chica.

- E-era verdad, Kei… todo era verdad… - sollozó Hikari intentando respirar regularmente – Y yo no te creí…

El chico sintió entender todo. Tomó a Kari de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

- No llores, Kari, no vale la pena…

- S-soy una idiota…

- No lo eres, es su decisión, no tienes nada que ver en todo esto – respondió el chico – Ven, entra. No nos quedemos aquí.

Entraron juntos a la casa y se dirigieron al living; a ese espacio que Hikari tan bien conocía. Esa casa era como la suya propia, no podía negarlo.

- Tranquilízate y cuéntame más, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Keisuke, sentándose en el sillón e invitándola a tomar un lugar a su lado.

El llanto de Kari tardó unos minutos en detenerse; esa era la mayor dificultad la cual no la dejaba hablar con claridad. Cuando, por fin, la calma invadió un poco de su persona comenzó a relatar los sucesos de las últimas 24 horas. Keisuke escuchó todo atentamente y, al terminal, chasqueó la lengua.

- Se que quedo demasiado arrogante pero: te lo dije, Kari.

- Lo sé – dijo ella, avergonzada – Lo siento, solo que… no quería creerlo, era todo… tan perfecto, él era… no se… ¡y mi hermano! Mi hermano también… no quiero creerlo… -. Murmuró tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

- No es tiempo de andar llorando, hermosa, ahora tienes que ir y ayudar a tu hermano. Y, si tú quieres, también puedes probar con el idiota de Takaishi. La droga no puede terminar en nada bueno, no me gustaría ver a Tai tirado por ahí con sobredosis o algo así.

- Por favor, no digas eso – sollozó Kari asustada. Lo que menos quería en el mundo era ver mal a su hermano y ahora el saber que, tal vez, no podría ayudarlo la desesperaba.

- ¿Qué hago Kei? – preguntó temerosa. De ahí en más, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar? ¿Con rechazo, como si nada hubiera pasado, de forma dura e indiferente? ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé… lo único que sé es que hoy te quedas conmigo. No voy a dejar que sigas llorando, se te ponen la cara roja y pareces un jabalí.

Ante aquel comentario, la risa de Kari fue inminente, aunque ésta fue acompañada por unos débiles llantos.

- ¿Por qué un jabalí? – quiso saber ella, secándose las lágrimas.

- No lo sé, supongo que recuerdo su carne cruda… - comentó pensativo el muchacho.

Hikari volvió a reír, haciéndose hacia atrás.

- ¿Sabes? A veces eres bastante desagradable y extraño.

- Puede seeeeeeer…. Pero te hice reír – acotó al final, levantándose y extendiendo su mano – Vamos, supongo que no desayunaste. Te haré uno de mis mejores huevos con tocino.

La Yagami volvió a sonreír inevitablemente. La compañía de ese chico siempre había logrado levantarle el ánimo, estuviera como estuviera. Y si, era verdad; hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaba en casa de Keisuke. Realmente estaba ansiosa por volver a probar su comida otra vez.

**. **

**Okey, queridos lectores, paso a explicarles lo siguiente: la pelea sucedió en realidad. Solo que mis gritos despertaron a los padres de "TK" y allí ellos comenzaron a enterarse que su hijo andaba en cosas raras. Y sí, los golpes también fueron reales XD (Y disfruté cada uno de ellos) **

**Keisuke es un personaje inventado, no es que luego me fui a la casa de otro chico, no, no! (No soy de esas) Aunque vayan pensando en que este intrínseco muchacho puede estar metido en algo también.. (Muajaja) **

**Sin más que decirles, me despido :) dejen reviews si les gustó y si no, dejen comentarios expresando que puedo cambiar para hacer más amena la historia :)**

**¡Besos enormes, los quiero y gracias por el apoyo!**

**Hikari x Takeru **


	13. 2 meses atras

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

2 meses atrás

_- Hola hermosa._

- Hola Kei, ¿Qué hay?

_- Nada interesante, es por eso que te llamo. _

- No soy tu última opción, ¿sabes? – bromeó Hikari.

- _En realidad, eres la primera _– contestó el muchacho, desde el otro lado de la línea – _quería saber si estabas libre esta noche, podemos pedir comida en casa y luego ver una película. Hay una de un idiota que se mete en los sueños… o algo así y quiero verla. _

Kari levantó la mirada de la revista que estaba ojeando y suspiró. Esa era la película que había visto con TK la misma noche en que terminó con un golpe en la cabeza la suficientemente fuerte como para marearla por un buen par de horas y la misma noche en que se había enterado de que…

- Em, ¿Por qué mejor no vemos The King's Speech, ganó el Oscar y debe ser buena… ¿no?

_- Como sea, a mi me basta con que tú estés y nos divirtamos un rato. Entonces… ¿vienes?_

- Claro, dame media hora para bañarme y estoy ahí.

_- Ok, nos vemos Kari._

- Nos vemos Kei.

Cortó la comunicación y se levantó del sillón.

- ¿Ahora vuelves a juntarte con ese manipulador? – preguntó Tai desde su lugar en otro sillón sosteniendo entre sus manos el juego de video.

- No te interesa y tú eres la última persona habilitada para decir cosas malas de otra.

El Yagami suspiró y dejó a un lado su juego.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a arreglar esto, Kari? Hace dos semanas que no me hablas y cuando lo haces, simplemente me… desprecias.

Hikari volvió su rostro de poker y desapareció del living sin decir nada más.

El moreno pasó las manos por su cabello y se impulsó hacia atrás para golpear el respaldo del sillón. ¿Cuándo tiempo más iba a durar esa tragedia? Estaba harto de que su hermana no le dirigiera la palabra si no era para responder a sus preguntas sobre la incomodidad del ambiente.

En esos 14 días había intentado separarse de Matt, TK, la droga y toda la mala junta pero no había sido fácil, las ganas habían podido con él en el día 10 y acudió a la casa de su amigo para tener una buena noche.

Igualmente, algo pasó esa semana que hizo que su sangre hirviera.

Ni bien había llegado a la casa de los rubios, Matt había abierto la puerta y señaló que pasaran rápido. No necesitó preguntarse por qué. Había dos figuras acostadas en el sillón, una sobre la otra. Sus brazos se movían frenéticamente y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin pudor de que ellos los vieran.

No conocía a la muchacha pero el chico ciertamente era TK.

Haciendo caso a Matt, avanzaron con rapidez hacia el cuarto del mayor. Ni bien la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Tai había levantado la mano señalando inquisitivamente con el dedo pulgar al lugar en donde estaba el living. Antes de que de pudiera alegar algo, Yamato se le adelantó:

- No preguntes nada. Lleva haciendo eso desde que le dije que Kari sabía de su adicción.

- ¿Eso…? – replicó Tai.

- Sí, trae a una chica distintita cada dos días. Antes nunca lo hacía, simplemente… estaba con ellas por ahí. Pero ahora no le importa. Y me tiene harto.

Yagami arqueó el entrecejo. ¿Qué derecho tenía TK de ir luego por el mundo diciendo que quería a su hermana cuando se acostaba con la primera que se le cruzara?

- ¿Por qué no le dices?

- ¿Crees que no le he dicho? No seas tan ingenuo, anoche casi nos matamos a golpes.

Taichi torció el gesto y asintió. Problemas de hermanos, mejor dejaba que los resolvieran ellos. Ya suficiente tenía con la suya.

.

- ¡Oye, no te comas eso, es mío! – se quejó Hikari, quitándole el helado prácticamente de los labios.

- ¡Hey, solamente iba a morder un poco! No seas egoísta – rió Keisuke, peleando por el pequeño postre. – Mira que eres así, encima que yo lo compré…

- Sí, lo compraste para mí, así que no repliques.

- ¡Egoísta!

- Oh, está bien, toma un poco malcriado – rió Kari alargando una cucharada de helado, la cual fue recibida con gratitud por la boca de Keisuke. - Que aburrida que resultó ser la película, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vemos una de tu colección porno?

El chico echó a reír. Así era Kari, siempre hablando con tanta naturalidad sobre temas que causarían vergüenza en muchas chicas comunes.

- Casi había olvidado lo… liberal que puedes llegar a ser - rió él dejando la batera de helado sobre la pequeña mesita.

- Oh, nunca podría dejar que lo olvides – acotó Kari recostando sus piernas estiradas sobre las de su amigo. Su patético intento de actuar de forma sensual la hizo reír inmediatamente, que tonta era…

- Parece que… no… - murmuró Keisuke, observando detalladamente cada rasgo facial de la chica, mientras iba acercándose poco a poco.

Al ver esto, Kari mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, era Kei…

_¡Esa te dejó por eso vienes! Te equivocaste, ¿ahora que quieres?..._

La música del celular de ella rompió el momento que se había formado. Ambos resoplaron y lo miraron con algo parecido a odio.

- ¿Quién mierda es? – quiso saber Keisuke, acostándose a lo largo del sillón.

- Mimi – respondió ella – Dice: "Hola perdida de la vida, ven a la fiesta en la Avenida 214, esta mundial"

- ¿214? Ahí vive un viejo amigo mío.

- ¿Vamos a ver que onda? Si está aburrida, podemos volvernos.

Kei levantó los hombros y se puso de pie de un salto.

- Vamos si es lo que quieres.

.

- ¡Yo de acá no me vooooooy! – cantaba una Kari en completo estado de ebriedad luego de dos horas dentro de ese lugar lleno de gente. Keisuke no estaba mejor que ella pero ambos estaban pasándola genial.

Mimi se había acercado a ella para preguntarle si necesitaba algo pero la única respuesta que obtuvo se refería a más alcohol, cosa que le negó a menos que quisiera que su amiga terminara sumida en un coma alcohólico importante.

Tras decirle que le avisara cuando quisiera irse – Keisuke ya no estaba habilitado como para manejar- se alejó de su lado y volvió cerca de Matt, el cuál enfocó la vista en los adolescentes que se refregaban delante de ellos "bailando"

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Yamato sujetando a la pelirosa de la cintura.

- Era el mejor amigo de Kari pero se pelearon hace tiempo por… una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno, ellos…

- Mimi.

Entre medio de la música pudo escuchar la voz tensa de TK, por lo cual se giró para enfrentarlo con la mirada.

- ¿Quién es el que está con Kari?

La Tachikawa suspiró antes de contestar. Sentía que su amiga iba a matarla por andar divulgando información que no le incumbía, así que solo diría lo justo y necesario.

- Un viejo amigo de ella.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Keisuke.

- ¿Y porque baila _así_ con Kari?

- Porque ella tiene derecho a bailar así con otro que no seas tú. ¿Acaso estas celoso?

- Pff, sí, seguro – ironizó Takeru volviendo la mirada hacia la pareja.

Nunca iba a admitirlo.

.

- El baño, el baño… ¿Dónde carajo está el baño?

Kari avanzaba por un pasillo tanteando las paredes por miedo a caerse. No confiaba mucho en ella misma en ese estado por lo que se sujetaba lo más fuerte que podía.

Por fin encontró la tan ansiada habitación. Era blanca. Enfermizamente blanca.

Entró y se apoyó contra el lavabo. No se sentía nada bien y el color del lugar no ayudaba mucho a dejar de alucinar.

- Si tomas tanto alcohol, no es de extrañarse que termines así – comentó, como al pasar, una voz que provenía de la puerta.

La muchacha giró su cabeza y junto a ella toda la habitación, aunque la dorada cabellera de TK era imposible de irreconocer.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de mala manera, volviendo a mirar la pileta, sintiendo nauseas.

Takeru entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Hablar.

- No estoy en las mejores condiciones, ¿sabes? – destacó ella.

- Lo veo pero este es el único momento en donde sé que no me podrás golpear si quieres.

- ¿Quieres probarme? – incitó Kari separando las manos de la piletita para llevarlas hacia el cuerpo de TK. No en forma de golpe como ella hubiera esperado sino que, al estar a su propia merced si de equilibrio se trataba, ya no podía declararse en buen estado.

El rubio la sujetó antes de cayera al suelo.

- Guau, estas peor de lo que pensé. Nunca te vi así.

- Hay muchas cosas que no viste de mi – peleó Hikari – Dos meses no son nada, TK, en realidad no sabes nada…

- Claro que sé. – respondió él girando de posición y aprisionando el cuerpo de ella entre la pared y el suyo propio. – Sé muchas cosas… y más que nada sé que, en el fondo, te mueres por volver a hablar conmigo y ser mi amiga… o algo más, lo que tú elijas…

- En tus sueños, Takeru. – si bien se esforzaba notablemente para que las palabras fueran lo más entendibles posibles, la Yagami no lo estaba logrando muy bien. Hablaba pausado y parecía que tenía algo en la boca que le impedía hablar con normalidad – Yo… quiero volver 2 meses atrás… cuando no te conocía… cuando no estaba metida con gente adicta ni que era perseguida por la policía… 2 meses atrás mi hermano era… mi hermano… 2 meses atrás yo estaba bien, estaba tranquila, estaba…

- … aburrida – completó él – Estabas aburrida. Yo le di vida a tu vida. Yo le di diversión, emoción y no puedes negar eso ¿sabes porqué? Porque eso no está mal.

La chica pareció pensarlo por unos momentos mientras perdía su mirada en el techo.

- No…

- Entonces deja de hacerte la dura y vuelve a hablar conmigo. Empecemos de nuevo.

Kari intentó enfocar su mirada directamente en los ojos azules del chico aunque vio doble ni bien lo intentó.

- P-pero…

Silencio.

- ¿Pero? – estimuló TK, acariciando su cabello.

- Pero yo… te quiero…

Las cejas de él se arquearon.

- ¿Qué?

- Me gustas. Estas re bueno – dijo ella enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de TK y acercando su rostro peligrosamente. – Y me dan ganas de hacerte todo…

Takeru rió ante la borrachera de su amiga pero no dejó que eso afectara.

- Que bueno que el sentimiento sea mutuo…

- ¡No! ¡Pero no quiero besarte! Porque se arruinaría todo.

El rubio suspiró, sin entender. ¿Y que demonios había dicho dos segundos antes?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque mañana no lo recodaré… y si lo recuerdo, me voy a arrepentir… y no quiero – los ojos de Kari comenzaron a aguarse y TK no supo como reaccionar. Malditas hormonas y sentimientos que se activaban cada vez que las chicas se emborrachaban.

- Yo te lo recordaré, no te preocupes…

- P-pero…

- Argh, ya cállate Kari – y dicho eso, los labios de él se estamparon de una forma nada sutil en los de ella, buscando su lenga para profundizar un beso que rozaba la desesperación.

Nota mental: procuraría callar a Kari de la misma manera siempre.

**.**

**Bueno, después de mi tiempo de desaparición, he vuelto:)**

**Y volví con novedades: Terminé con mi novio (no se pueden imaginar lo que lloré el miércoles) Y aprobé el curso de ingreso a la universidad :D (Me siento súper poderosa)**

**Espero que, de ahora en adelante, todo me salga bien. Deséenme suerte, queridos lectores :M**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Horroroso? Tengo que decirles: muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Son muy interesantes y me ayuda a darle a la historia el ritmo que, más o menos, siento que quieren. Aunque seguirá siendo basada en mi historia real.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews por este capítulo. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensan que sucederá? ;)**

**¡Besos enormes, los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	14. Probar

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Probar

Un gusto pastoso y horrible se apoderó del sentido del gusto de Hikari en el preciso momento en que recobró la conciencia. La cabeza le dolía como nunca, razón por la cual optaba por no abrir los ojos.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría en su casa? ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? Recordaba haber ido a la casa de Keisuke para ver una película que resultó ser un asco. ¿Estaría allí? ¿Kei estaría a su lado? ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Habrían hecho… algo?

Ese pensamiento la hizo abrir los ojos como platos e incorporarse violentamente sobre la cama. Mala decisión. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y se quejo en voz alta. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pescaba una resaca como esa.

Enfocando la vista, trató de volver a la normalidad. Bien, estaba en su habitación. Se fijó en sus ropas. Bien, estaba vestida. Miró hacia el costado para encontrar a Keisuke; en cambio, vio una cabellera rubia recostada en la almohada a su lado. Bien, por lo menos era Takeru y no un completo desconocido. Miró el suelo para ver si no había dejado nada asqueroso sobre él. Bien, no había nad-… ¿Takeru?

Volvió la mirada lentamente para posarla en la figura que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Y quedó quieta por unos instantes. Luego, y de forma idiota, se fijó nuevamente si tenía toda la ropa puesta. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el rubio allí?

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró sonoramente. Tenía que recapitular. ¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior? ¿Había hablado con TK? ¿Había hecho otra cosa? ¿Dónde había quedado Keisuke?

A su lado, en la mesa de luz, estaba su celular. Lo tomó y abrió la tapa. Eran las 2.15 de la tarde. Texteó un mensaje para su amigo. _¿Estás despierto? Necesito preguntarte muchas cosas. Espero que tengas la misma resaca que yo, no es justo que solo yo sufra así :P Con amor, Kari. _

Lo dejó en el mismo lugar y se volvió a acostar, esta vez mirando el rostro de TK.

Parecía tan tranquilo, tan bueno, tan angelical… ¿Llegaría alguna vez a conocer la profundidad de ese chico? ¿Él la dejaría? ¿Ella querría?

¿Le habría dicho algo la noche anterior? ¿Habrían hecho las pases? Muy en fondo, ella quería volver a entablar la comunicación con él pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Quería ayudarlo, de cualquier manera, si él estuviera predispuesto a dejar sus problemas. ¡Dios! La frustraba no recordar nada. ¿¡Qué había hecho!

Verificó que su amigo no le hubiera contestado el mensaje y torció el gesto. Tendría que esperar a que él despertara… estuviera donde estuviera.

Se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo aún como todo le daba vueltas. Quizás un café le hiciera bien aunque dudaba un poco que pudiera conservar la estabilidad necesaria como para llegar a la cocina.

Salió de su habitación y caminó por el silencioso pasillo. ¿Dónde estaría su hermano? Pasó por su habitación y vio la puerta entreabierta. La curiosidad le ganó y la empujó con cuidado para que no hiciera ruido. Y los vio.

Su hermano y Sora descansaban bajo las sábanas. No era necesario preguntarse si llevarían algo puesto, las ropas en el suelo aclaraban cualquier duda.

Kari golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Sora sabría en lo que se había convertido su hermano? Bajó los hombros y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella había estado enamorada de él desde que tenía memoria.

Siguió camino hacia la cocina en donde extrajo una tasa de la alacena. Y puso agua a calentar. Tal vez un café ayudara.

Media hora luego, tras tomar la bebida caliente, haberse bañado y lavado los dientes, volvió a su habitación envuelta en una toalla.

Takeru seguía durmiendo solo que ahora abarcaba toda la totalidad de su cama. Era una idea tonta pero Hikari no podía evitar pensar que en esas dos o tres semanas que no habían hablado, él había crecido un poco. O estaba más lindo. O ambas cosas.

Sacó ropa interior de su cajón y se la colocó. Luego, escogió ropa cómoda como para caminar un largo tramo. Keisuke no había respondido su mensaje por lo que había decidido ir hasta su casa, total no quedaba lejos.

Y Takeru… bueno, con él hablaría más tarde, cuando se despertara.

Sentada en el borde de la cama se calzó las zapatillas deportivas. Estaba haciendo el nudo del par derecho cuando sintió que dos brazos rodeaban su cintura con delicadeza. Se endureció inmediatamente, quedando fija en la posición en la que estaba.

- ¿Estas escapando de mí? – preguntó la adormecida voz de TK desde su espalda.

- Ojalá pudiera – respondió Kari enderezándose.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

- ¿Te acuerdas de algo? – indagó el rubio nuevamente.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que tenga que acordarme?

Kari giró la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada clara del chico. Éste le sonrió tranquilamente e hizo un espacio en la cama, invitándola a hacerle compañía.

La Yagami suspiró y se quitó con los talones las zapatillas que se había colocado hacía un minuto nada más. Se recostó mirando al muchacho. ¿Takeru siempre había tenido esa piel tan bonita?

- ¿Hice algo de lo que tenga que lamentarme? – inquirió la castaña de forma calmada. ¿Por qué sentía que ya tenía la respuesta?

- La onda era que no pero… tú dirás.

Ella respiró hondo un par de veces y torció el gesto.

- ¿Qué hice?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Esa no es la pregunta correcta.

La muchacha analizó la situación y lo pensó por unos momentos. Cerró los ojos, comenzando a lamentarse de a poco.

- ¿Qué… hicimos?

TK sonrió de lado y acarició su cabello.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

El color escapó del rostro de Hikari y ella se paralizó por el miedo. Demonios. No. Cualquier cosa menos eso _otra vez._ No podía ser posible. ¿Realmente había sido tan tonta como para hacerlo en estado de ebriedad?

El Takaishi notó el cambio de actitud y se preocupó. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Kari…

- Maldición, TK, dime que no es verdad. ¡Por favor!

- Espera, tranquilízate…

- ¡NO! ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Por favor, dime que no nos acostamos, dímelo!

- ¡No, no es eso! Solo nos besamos. Tranquila…

El alivió pareció golpearla de un solo zaque y el rostro de ella se contrajo. Expulsó el aire de un golpe pero hiperventiló durante unos instantes. Parecía bastante alterada.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza al momento en que escondía su cara detrás de sus manos. Lucía como alguien que estaba a punto de llorar.

_¡Maldito Takeru!_ Pensaba Kari para sus adentros. ¿Qué quería que pensara si le contestaba con aquello? Estaba ebria, no recordaba nada. Era una gran posibilidad considerando que ambos eran adolescentes con hormonas revueltas. Y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, no podría soportarlo…

El rubio observaba todo con expresión de desconcierto. Tal vez no conocía a la chica tan bien como él creía…

Cuando ella pareció calmarse, él volvió a acariciar su cabello de forma tranquila.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Los enormes y aguados ojos de Hikari lo miraron para después esquivar su mirada.

- No importa.

- ¿Cómo que no importa? Casi te da un paro, no puedes simplemente decir "no importa"

- Sí puedo, te lo estoy diciendo. No importa.

Takeru pensó en seguir peleando con ella pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que no tendría sentido. En cambio, suspiró disonantemente.

- ¿Algún día me lo dirás?

Kari pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

- No creo.

TK no quitó su cara de poker, en cambio mantuvo el silencio por unos minutos más.

De pronto, sintieron como si una barrera se formara entre ellos. Y, casi sin notarlo, TK percibió que la actitud fría de Hikari para con él se mostraba tan presente como aquellas dos semanas anteriores.

- Así que… ¿nos besamos? – preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia y procurando mantener una distancia considerable en el tono de sus palabras, aunque en el fondo de sintiera un poco alterada ante aquello.

Él asintió e intentó tomar su mano, la cual estaba muy cerca de la suya. Ella se mostró reacia por ese gesto, por lo que la alejó un poco.

- Ya no me esquives más, anoche dijiste que querías volver a hablar conmigo…

- ¿Eso dije?

- Sí.

- Estaba ebria.

- Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

- Todos menos yo.

- Kari…

- Oh, está bien.

Por fin dejó que él uniera sus manos y torció el gesto.

- Exactamente, ¿Qué te dije anoche?

- Veamos… dijiste que querías volver a hablar conmigo y que, además, te interesaría algo más pero que te arrepentirías…

- Y estaba en toda la razón.

- ¿Por qué? Nunca hemos tratado.

- Ni tampoco quiero. No va a funcionar. Más sabiendo que tú…

- Sobre eso – la cortó TK – Yo… quiero cambiar.

Kari escuchó con atención.

- Si tengo que dejar mi adicción por ti, lo hago. Quiero estar contigo. Pero necesito tu ayuda…

_Y yo quiero dártela_ pensó la chica _pero no se…_

- Anoche me dijiste que querías estar conmigo, que yo te gustaba. Tú también me gustas… estemos juntos, probemos…

- No, no quiero. – negó ella.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo sé que quieres. Pero tu… orgullo, no se… no te deja. Déjalo de lado, haz un esfuerzo. Yo intentaré hacer lo mismo.

Kari quiso creer que eso sería posible, realmente lo quiso. Pero no era tan fácil considerando que ella era una persona de carácter fuerte que no se dejaba pisotear por cualquier cosa. Olvidarse de su orgullo era algo que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer y que costaría mucho.

- Estoy un poco sorprendida de que quieras seguir hablándome después de todo lo que te dije y de cómo te golpeé. – dijo en cambio.

- Golpeas como niña.

- Hola, eso soy. – ironizó.

TK sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa que le encantaba e hipnotizaba. Era inevitable. Aunque supiera que ese chico era la peor basura del mundo, se sentía débil cada vez que él la miraba.

Hikari se perdió por unos segundos en los ojos claros de Takeru y lo pensó con la mente en frío. ¿Empezar algo con TK? Definitivamente no estaba segura.

¿Qué tenía por perder? ¿Qué tenía por ganar? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar su orgullo y ayudar al chico con lo que necesitara? Bueno, de eso sí estaba convencida pero ¿sería verdad lo que él estaba diciendo?

Después de que le ocultara algo tan importante como "drogas" no estaba muy segura de que le dijera siempre la verdad o de que no le ocultara cosas. Pero, muy a pesar de su mente, su corazón le decía una cosa: Elegía ver que tenía para ganar y eso implicaba intentar confiar otra vez en TK.

- ¿Tú dices… probar?

El rubio sonrió abiertamente y asintió. Kari tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, lucía igual que un niño ilusionado.

- No se… yo quiero ayudarte pero… no estoy segura…

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué estas dudando? – preguntó Takeru abatido.

- Porque estuviste mintiéndome por dos meses – respondió ella con toda la sinceridad del mundo – Y me ocultaste algo muy importante. Entiende que es difícil para mí creer en ti otra vez, no sé si estoy dispuesta… pero quiero ayudarte, de verdad quiero…

- Entonces creo que ambos vamos a tener que poner de nuestra parte para que funcione, ¿no te parece?

Los ojos tranquilos de Kari escanearon cada rasgo del rostro de TK y levantó la comisura del labio derecho.

- Sí, eso creo…

El Takaishi sintió el alivio recorrer su interior y esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Acto seguido levantó la mano izquierda y la posó en la mejilla de su acompañante. Desde anoche que había querido hacerlo de nuevo.

Dios no reflexionó Kari en su interior. Se suponía que ese beso no tendría que ser tan especial para ella, recien comenzaban, no tendría que ser nada importante…

¿Entonces porque se sentía tan liviana?

Él le había dicho que la quería y que estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella. Tal vez esa fuera la razón. O quizás fuera por el hecho de que estaba dejándose llevar por una vez sin pensar en las consecuencias. No sabía muy bien.

Pero él le había dicho que la quería y ella le había creído.

…Realmente, le había creído.

**.**

**Bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, más largo de lo usual :) estaba inspirada, tal vez. **

**La charla fue verdad pero no la noche de borrachera. Es…. Algo complicado de escribir, pero me esforzaré para que sea lo más verosímil posible. **

**Dejen reviews, por favor, sino no actualizo (muajaja) :P **

**Disculpen los errores -si es que llega a haber alguno- :$**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**

TK le dice que se besan, ella lo toma normalmente. Tienen una charla, se amigan, él le dice que quiere estar con ella, que va a cambiar (miente) y empiezan algo muy débil. No digo lo que le sucedió a Kari, eso en otro capi jaja.


	15. Oficialmente

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Oficialmente

- Esto es aburrido – refutó TK mirando la hora en su celular.

- No digas eso, es más interesante que hacer nada – replicó Kari mirándolo con reprobación y luego volviendo la mirada al cielo nocturno completamente estrellado.

- Esto es hacer nada. Podríamos estar dando vueltas o tomando un helado, ¡vamos a tomar un helado! A ti te encanta el helado… - intentaba convencer el rubio acostado a su lado. Hacía ya media hora que estaban acostados en el pasto del patio de la casa de ella simplemente hablando y mirando las estrellas. No decía que no le gustara pasar tiempo en paz con la muchacha pero prefería un poco de acción.

- ¿Tanto te aburre estar así conmigo? – preguntó Kari elevando su tronco y apoyándolo sobre sus antebrazos mientras miraba a TK con tristeza.

- ¡No, no! – se apresuró a negó el chico – Me gusta, de verdad…

El rostro de Kari cambió de un segundo al otro colocando una enorme sonrisa en él.

- Me alegro – rió volviéndose a acostar, esta vez posicionando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su reciente chico. Takeru suspiró, tragándose el aburrimiento, buscando entrelazar su mano con la de ella. Si su chica estaba feliz…

- ¿Todavía no se ha ido?

La voz de Tai los sobresaltó a ambos quienes levantaron la cabeza y lo miraron. La oración claramente había sido direccionada hacia TK.

- No seas sobreprotector, cuñado – pidió Takeru abrazando aún más a Kari – No la voy a secuestrar ni nada por el estilo…

"_Hay cosas peores que puedes hacerle…"_ pensó Taichi con recelo.

- Dentro de un rato se va, hermano, no te preocupes – respondió Hikari regalándole una pequeña sonrisa con la cual lo logró convencer de que los deje en paz.

El Yagami torció el gesto y suspiró. Lo dejaría allí solo porque su hermana se lo pedía. Pero no estaba convencido del todo.

Dos semanas atrás, Kari y Tai habían logrado hablar con normalidad. Él le había jurado por su vida que haría todo lo posible por salir de la droga y le había pedido que confiara en él, como así también que lo ayudara. Obviamente Hikari aceptó. Lo que más quería en ese momento era recuperar a su hermano aunque la relación entre ellos ya no fuera igual a la que tenían antes. Confiaba en que, con el paso del tiempo, volviera a parecerse aunque fuera solo un poco.

El problema parecía haberse arreglado y las cosas entre ellos pintaban de forma favorable… hasta que Kari le había dicho que iba a comenzar a salir con TK.

Tai se opuso inmediatamente.

Él, y gracias a Matt, estaba más que enterado de todas las… "conquistas" que había tenido Takeru en el escaso tiempo de dos años. Dios, no quería que hiciera sufrir aún más a su hermanita. Por favor, ¡el chico era todo un casanova! Las mujeres besaban el suelo por donde caminaba, lo había notado en las diversas fiestas a las que habían asistido. Quitando el hecho de que todas habían sido unas regaladas, TK no desaprovechaba ocasión. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

Si el encanto que sentía hacia Hikari se terminaba y la hacía sufrir, Taichi no sabría como reaccionar.

Por el momento, solo se dedicaba a vigilarlos de cerca y de pedirle a Matt que lo tuviera al tanto de lo que sucedía en su casa. Si se enteraba que TK se veía con alguna otra chica, oh… él definitivamente sentiría lo que era el dolor.

- Recuerda que mañana tenemos fiesta en casa Kari, debemos ir a comprar todo.

- Okey… - respondió la castaña arrastrando las letras.

Tras decir eso, Taichi se alejó del lugar. TK continuó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido.

- Creo que no le cae bien la onda de que estemos juntos.

- Obvio que no – dijo Hikari, levantándose y sentándose en el pasto – Con todo lo que pasó, no le debes generar mucha confianza… ni siquiera a mí me generas confianza…

- Kari… - le llamó la atención el otro.

- Es broma – se apresuró a decir, mientras sonreía. Aunque no sabía hasta qué punto lo era…

.

- Así que lo sabías… - murmuró Kari en el escaso silencio de su habitación opacado por el ruido de la música a todo volumen.

Sora bajó la vista hacia su vaso lleno de Gancia.

- Tai me lo dijo hace un tiempo. Me dijo que estaba desesperado, que no sabía que haría si llegabas a enterarte… no sabía como dejarlo, cómo… - la peliroja detuvo sus palabras y suspiró – Kari, perdóname, no te dije nada porque él me pidió que no lo hiciera. No quería que te enteraras por otro lado, quería juntar valor y… y…

- Esta bien – dijo Kari sonriéndole conciliadoramente – Sé que cuando te piden que guardes un secreto, tú lo haces… lo que no me gustaría sería que estés con él sin saber todo eso…

- ¿Crees que no me enojé con él? – Preguntó con voz seria – Estuvimos días enteros peleados… hasta que descubrí que era mejor ir y enfrentarlo, ayudarlo… no alejarme… después de todo, él tendría más ganas de cambiar si supiera que vale la pena hacer el cambio. Me gustaría ser su razón para cambiar… aunque la principal eres tú…

- Creo que le importas a mi hermano, Sora. Por favor, ayudémosle lo más que podamos.

- Cuenta con ello – contestó su amiga. Ambas se sonrieron.

Que bien que habían podido tener esa conversación, hacía un tiempo ya que se la debían así como hacía un tiempo que no hablaban de temas tan importantes como esos.

- Ah, Kari… hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte – comenzó Takenouchi con indecisión.

- Dime.

- Etto… ¿TK y tú están… ehm… saliendo?

Hikari parpadeó un par de veces.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

La expresión de Sora cambió completamente hacia una que parecía poder llegar a rozar el dolor.

- Kari… - la regañó - ¿TK? ¿Es en serio?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – quiso saber la menor.

Sora miró hacia distintos puntos de la habitación sin saber como continuar esa charla. ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de advertirle a su amiga?

- Es que… sabes que es muy popular y… como que todas las chicas quieren estar con él… ¿no crees que te estas equivocando o que piensas que te gustas y solo es el sentimiento de querer ayudarlo?

- Sinceramente, no tengo ni la más puta idea – expresó Kari antes de dar un trago a su cerveza. – Pero decidí arriesgarme. Y sí, sé que es popular y todo eso; y estoy más que segura que no ha sido un santo con las mujeres… pero confío en que cambie un poco y en que, quizás, yo pueda ser la razón de ese cambio.

Takenouchi llenó sus pulmones de aire e intentó calmarse. Si su amiga quería arriesgarse…

- Ahora vamos a la fiesta, nos la estamos perdiendo por completo – rió Kari levantándose de la cama.

Salieron de la habitación y se unieron a la gente que ocupaba su living en esos momentos. Las personas no parecían las mismas dañinas de las fiestas anteriores aunque se disponía a mantener los ojos bien abiertos hacia cualquier movimiento extraño.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Takeru hablando con dos personas que no conocía. Parecía muy ameno y su charla denotaba interés. Le gustaba verlo feliz y esperaba que se mantuviera así por mucho tiempo.

En un instante, el rubio pareció notar la mirada de la chica sobre él y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas destellantes de él. Kari levantó las cejas ante esa reacción. ¿Qué onda?

Vio como se abría paso entre las personas con las que estaba hablando y avanzaba hacia ella sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Nunca le había gustado mucho ser el centro de atención por eso le incomodó un poco ver que casi todos en la fiesta se habían volteado a ver con quien estaba hablando Takeru Takaishi.

- Te dejo tomar todo lo que quieras si me prometes no comenzar a decirme todas esas cosas que me dijiste la ultima vez te embriagaste – bromeó el rubio.

- Primero: no recuerdo lo que te dije, y segundo: ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que no tome? – replicó la Yagami, colocando una mano en su cintura.

- Soy… tu chico – dijo TK atrayéndola a su cuerpo para hablarle a escasos centímetros de su boca. – Y debes escuchar lo que digo para que no me enoje…

- Sííí, seguro… no estas en condición de enojarte conmigo, Takaishi – expresó Kari pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de TK.

- No seas aguafiestas, déjame sentirme poderoso por un ratito. – rió él tocando su nariz con la de ella. Acto seguido, dejó el vaso de lo que estuviera tomando en una mesa e hizo lo mismo con el de Kari. Sorprendiéndola, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la levantó levemente para llevarla hasta uno de los sillones.

Uno de los individuales estaba libre por lo que se sentó allí y la acomodó sobre sus piernas; creando otra situación incómoda para Hikari.

- Creo que nos están mirando – murmuró en su oído con vergüenza notable.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Todos.

TK rió y la abrazó para que se acostara sobre su pecho, cosa que ella hizo sin oponer resistencia.

- Acostúmbrate; si estas conmigo, más de uno te mirará.

- Vaya, estoy con el señor popularidad.

- Figúralo – replicó el rubio con tono gracioso.

Kari le sonrió y acercó su rostro al de él para hacer contacto con sus frentes.

- Podría acostumbrarme…

- Hazlo – TK deslizó un mechón de su castaño cabello detrás de su oreja y posicionó la mano detrás de su nuca para acercarla.

La besó frente a todos los invitados en esa reunión, los cuales comenzaron a murmurar inmediatamente. Kari los escuchó pero, en ese momento, sujetar el rostro de TK y corresponder al beso era más importante que los comentarios de los demás.

Ahora, y oficialmente, todo el mundo sabía que Takeru Takaishi salía con Hikari Yagami.

**.**

**Lamento la demora, realmente :( Las cosas estuvieron un poco raras por estos lados :S Confío que se arreglarán pronto :)**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, casi todo en este capítulo pasó en realidad. **

**Déjenme sus reviews, háganme saber lo que quieran saber o lo que quieran que coloque:)**

**Muchas gracias por leerme (L)**

**¡Besos enormes! **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	16. 30 kilómetros

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

30 kilómetros

- Tai, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Taichi dejó de ver la televisión y enfocó toda su atención en su hermana, la cual había aparecido de la nada por el pasillo, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: había hecho algo malo. Ah, todavía recordaba cuando había aparecido así en su cuarto, a los 13 años, media llorosa y apenada. Horas después se enteraría que había golpeado a una de sus compañeras en la escuela hasta tal punto de romperle la nariz.

¿Qué habría sido ahora?

- ¿Qué sucede, Kari?

La chica se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Parecía que no sabía como empezar a decir lo que cruzaba por su retorcida mente. Se mantenía frotando sus manos, con la vista baja. Tai temió lo peor.

- Kari, me estas poniendo nervioso, ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… - él escaneó mejor su rostro y notó que estaba bastante sonrojado, ella se mordió el labio inferior. Nuevamente, los sentidos de Taichi se activaron.

- Hikari Yagami, por favor… no… no me digas que-… tú y TK ya…

La chica levantó la vista extrañada y pareció comprender al instante.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No, no es eso… - su cara enrojeció aún más – Es… otra cosa.

El Yagami pudo respirar aliviado. Dios, no soportaría pasar otra vez por todo lo que habían tenido que vivir dos años antes…

- Y entonces, ¿Qué es?

- Bueno Tai, ya lo sabes: que quiero estudiar Diseño Gráfico.

- Claro.

- Ehm… yo… quiero esperar un año para comenzar.

Los ojos de Tai se abrieron sorprendidos.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Es que… con todo lo que pasó… y lo que está pasando… quiero dedicarme 100% a arreglarlo… con TK y contigo…

- Kari, pensé que te lo había dicho, no es tu culpa, no tienes porque sentirte así…

- Ya lo sé pero… realmente son dos personas que me importan mucho… y esto es lo que quiero ahora. Siento que, si comienzo la Universidad, no me podré concentrar ni estudiar bien… por eso: quiero esperar.

Taichi formó una mueca con su boca y levantó los hombros.

- Es tu futuro, Kari, tú lo manejas. Lo único que quiero es que estudies.

- Lo haré – replicó ella, asintiendo – En un año. Quería decírtelo, tú… tú serás quien lo pague.

El moreno apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

- Está bien. Sabes que estoy contigo siempre, ¿si?

Hikari sonrió y se estiró para abrazarlo.

- Gracias Tai.

- De nada, hermosa, pero dime… ¿Por qué demonios estas tan caliente? – la alejó un poco y posó sus labios en la frente de ella, para luego alejarse con el ceño fruncido. – Tienes fiebre.

Kari probó de tomarse la temperatura con la mano pero no sintió nada.

- Debe ser tu imaginación – sonrió. – Bueno, me voy de Mimi. ¿Aún sigue en pie tu cita con Sora esta noche?

- Sí.

- Entonces deberemos prepararla – rió ella sujetando la llave y despidiéndose.

Taichi se volvió y quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Recapituló e intentó recordar cuántas veces había visto Hikari a sus amigas desde que había comenzado a salir con Takeru.

Después de todo, parecía algo bueno que TK se vaya de la ciudad de vez en cuando.

.

_- ¿Tai? ¿Qué sucede?_

- Hola TK, eh… ¿todavía sigues en Kioto? – quiso saber el moreno.

_- Sí, Matt aún no consigue las entradas para el concierto, estamos esperando. _

- Ah… ¿crees que tardarán mucho?

_- Esto pinta que si, aunque no está tan mal del todo, hay buena música. _

- Esta bien…

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _

- No, por nada…

_- ¿Pasó algo con Kari?_ – preguntó el rubio inmediatamente. El moreno volvió su mirada hacia la habitación de su hermana en donde ésta yacía acostada sobre la cama con escalofríos inminentes recorriéndola a causa de la fiebre.

- Eh… es que… tiene fiebre – respondió lentamente – Y esta noche tengo una cita con Sora. Y… me amenazó de todas las formas posibles para que no me quedara, pero no quiero dejarla sola. Mimi no está en la ciudad y Sora estará conmigo. Por eso, sí tú ya habías vuelto…

_- Voy para allá. _

Taichi frunció el ceño.

- TK, están a más de 30 kilómetros y son las 10 de la noche…

_- ¿Y? Cada uno vino en su motocicleta. _

- ¿Dejarás a Matt solo?

_- No es una niña, puede cuidarse por su cuenta… espérame 20 minutos y estoy allí. _

Toda esa conversación había dejado con la boca abierta a Tai.

- Gracias TK.

_- ¡Cuando quieras cuñado!_ – y cortó la comunicación.

El moreno miró el teléfono con desconcierto y lo colocó en su pie. ¿Realmente TK estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo eso solo por estar con Hikari? Sonrió de lado. Tal vez… eso sí fuera a funcionar.

.

Tosió un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos con lentitud e intentar enfocarlos en los números rojos de su despertador electrónico.

Se sentía mal. Como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Cerró los párpados ante la puntada de dolor en su sien y se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Argh…

Volvió a mirar su cuarto. Estaba sobre su cama aunque del lado derecho. Sentía el peso de otro cuerpo cerca suyo. ¿Sería Tai?

Se giró lentamente y miró a la figura sentada en el extremo izquierdo. TK le sonrió conciliadoramente y le apartó unos mechones de cabello húmedo de su frente.

Kari abrió los labios sin decir nada ante el nuevo y repentino dolor en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó luego.

- Oye, que mal agradecida eres, y yo que vengo a cuidarte porque estas enferma… - bromeó él.

- Pero… ¿no estabas fuera de la ciudad?

- Dijiste bien: estaba. Volví porque cierta chica que me importa estaba con fiebre. – dijo pasando una manga de su campera por la frente húmeda de Kari.

- ¿Fue Tai?

- Obvio que fue Tai.

- Lo mataré.

- ¡Ah! ¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres estar contigo? ¡Me ofendes! – comentó Takeru haciéndose el herido. Kari no pudo hacer más que reírse.

- Claro que no. Pero no era necesario que viajaras tanto solamente por mí.

- Deja de decir tonterías. 30 kilómetros no son nada. Fue un placer, milady – volvió a mofarse el rubio abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su chica. Hikari acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se dedicó a abrazarlo, pensando inevitablemente que ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

.

El mayor de los Yagami abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana temiendo con la escena que podía encontrarse en él. En vez de eso, solo vio a dos adolescentes completamente vestidos y profundamente dormidos. TK abrazaba la pequeña cintura de su hermana, la cual dormía de lado dándole la espalda, con una de sus manos rodeando los dedos de una de las de Takeru.

Se acercó en silencio y tocó el hombro de TK. Le costó un poco despertarlo sin necesidad de darle una sacudida que seguro movería hasta el alma de su hermana pero, por fin, los ojos azules de él se abrieron.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el moreno en voz extremadamente baja.

El chico se incorporó en la cama y se talló uno de sus ojos con parsimonia.

- Vomitó una vez anoche pero, para las cinco de la madrugada, ya no tenía tanta fiebre…

- OK, gracias TK.

- Cuando quieras… - respondió él volviendo a acostarse y acomodarse en su posición anterior. Había pasado toda la noche cuidándola, no estaba dispuesto a irse aún…

Taichi cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia. Se recostó aún con la ropa puesta y colocó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Después de todo, parecía que TK sí estaba sufriendo un pequeño cambio…

**.**

**:)**

**Que me dicen de este capi? Quiero reviews! :D**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	17. ¿Que había pasado?

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

"¿Qué había pasado?"

Dos meses.

Dos maravillosos meses habían transcurrido con ella en compañía de su rubio adorado.

No había creído que fuera posible que ello pasara pero TK parecía una persona completamente diferente. En esos sesenta días en que habían paseado por la ciudad bajo el nombre de "novio y novia", muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Tai trataba un poco mejor al rubio. Al no volver a enterarse de ninguna andanza por parte del Takaishi, la confianza que le había tenido al principio de su amistad había crecido, hasta tal punto de dejar a su hermana en sus manos sin sentir preocupación alguna. Confesaba que no había sido fácil aceptar que TK estaba cambiando y que la razón del cambio era Hikari, simplemente no lo podía creer en sus comienzos.

La vida de Kari también había cambiado. En escasos dos meses había ganado una amiga como cuñada, ya que Sora parecía mantener la relación con su hermano de forma genial; un cuñado que la consentía cada vez que le pedía que entretenga a Tai para que TK y ella pudieran ver una película solos y tranquilos; y un novio que era todo lo que podía pedir.

Fuera de cualquier exageración que la pudiera haber caracterizado antes, esta vez Kari sentía que estaba en todas sus facultades para decir que TK era el chico perfecto.

Nunca más había escuchado comentarios sobre la droga en él, notaba que se había alejado de esa junta perjudicial y que había traído a su hermano consigo. De Matt no tenía mucha idea pero algo era algo, ¿no? Cada día que pasaba, desde las 11 de la mañana prácticamente tenía a TK en su casa para desayunar o almorzar juntos y luego estar un rato despreocupados de la vida. Bueno… como todos los días.

Era atento, cuidaba sus palabras, se aseguraba de siempre besarla y acariciarla y presumirla frente a cualquier multitud que se encontraba delante de ellos. Le compraba chocolates y hasta la había llevado al circo. Simplemente perfecto.

Por otro lado, la noticia de que Kari iba a postergar el comienzo de su año universitario tomó a TK por sorpresa. El ojiazul tenía muy bien en claro que él era un desastre y que ni debía molestarse en intentar estudiar siquiera pero Kari… su chica era alguien brillante y seguramente tendría un muy buen futuro (en el cual quería formar parte) y, por más tonto que pareciera, le preocupaba un poco que se le pegara la flojera que había estado albergando en su ser desde, alrededor, de los 12 años.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? – Le había preguntado TK, una noche que estaban solos bajo las sombras de un cielo nublado – La universidad está aquí en Odaiba, si quieres empezar ya ahora, yo…

- TK – la cortó ella tapando su boca con la palma de su mano – Basta. Voy a hacer lo que yo quiera hacer. Es mi futuro, mi vida y mis ganas de pasar este tiempo haciendo… bueno, ya sabes qué.

Por lo que el rubio solo sonreía y la abrazaba diciéndole que era una hermosa irresponsable y que ella comenzaría la carrera cuando cumplieran un año de noviazgo, algo que le hacía mucha alusión a Kari. Y ¿Por qué no? También a TK.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor. TK era todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que quería para ser feliz. Y pensaba que ella también podía ser lo mismo para su chico… aunque un día, descubrió que todavía no era lo único en su vida.

.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¿Habla Kari__?_

- Sí, ¿Quién habla?

_- Soy Ken, ¿me recuerdas? El mejor amigo de TK. _

- Ah, claro, sí. Hola Ken - ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Desde que había visto a ese chico en la fiesta, nunca más había vuelto a cruzar palabra ni hablado con Takeru sobre él. ¿Qué hacía llamándola a las 4.30 de la tarde un domingo? - ¿Sucede algo?

_- La verdad que sí. Sabes dónde queda mi casa, ¿verdad?_

¿Hacía donde iba esa conversación…?

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

_- Bueno, pasa que…_ - pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, se escuchó una fuerte interferencia del otro lado del tubo y la voz de alguien completamente diferente se hizo oír. - _¿Kari?_

La castaña alejó su celular de su oído y lo miró como si fuera algo desconocido.

- ¿TK? ¿Eres tú?

_- ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mi amoooooor! _– se escuchó la extensa exclamación del rubio del otro lado. Nuevamente, Hikari alejó el aparato de ella.

- TK, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

_- Pfff, ¡Genial! Estoy de Ken, con mi hermano y también con Cody, ¡nos estamos divirtiendo! ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?_

- Ehm, no, gracias…

_- ¡Aaaaah, daaale! Te quiero ver, Kari, porque te quiero mucho… pero mucho ¿sabías?_

- Sí Takeru, yo también te quiero – replicó ella al momento en que llevaba sus dedos hacia el puente de su nariz. Dios, ¿Qué mierda le habían dado de tomar a ese chico?

_- ¡Entonces ahí voy!_

- ¡No! ¡No vengas! – estaba segura de que si el Takaishi salía en moto a la velocidad a la que él solía andar y en ese estado auditivamente lamentable no duraría ni 20 metros.

_- ¿No __quieres que te vaya a buscar?_ – de pronto, la voz del rubio sonaba cortada y parecía haberse partido de la nada.

- N-no, mejor… mejor voy yo, ¿sí? – se decidió por decir.

_- Pero no tienes en qué venir. Daaaaale, yo te busco…_

- ¡No Takeru!

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un confuso "Dame acá" y, a continuación, Matt obtuvo la voz demandante.

_- Kari, ¿podría ir __yo a buscarte? TK no está en todas sus facultades y REALMENTE quiere ir a tu casa en moto para verte. _

La Yagami suspiró.

- Bueno, ven por mí. Por lo menos así voy a poder obtener una explicación racional por parte de él.

_- Eh… no esperes eso. _

Hikari revoleó los ojos.

- OK, te espero.

_- Ahí voy._ – y cortaron la comunicación.

¿Qué persona normal se emborrachaba un domingo a las 5 de la tarde?

.

Bueno, ahora lo aseguraba. TK no era una persona normal. ¿Por qué sostenía eso? Por el simple hecho de que, al arribar a la casa de Ken, lo había encontrado llorando sobre su motocicleta, intentando hacerla arrancar con maniobras inútiles. Estaba de más decir que se había asustado por su estado pero Matt le había explicado la situación:

- Quería ir a buscarte así que le cortamos el paso de la nafta para que no arrancara.

- Sí – apremió un muchacho de contextura pequeña que, si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Cody – Y se puso a llorar y nos decía cosas como "No, no arranca, Kari se va a molestar conmigo porque no voy… ¿Qué hago? ¡Me va a dejar!" Al principio era divertido pero ahora me da un poco de pena.

Y ese chico tenía toda la razón. El estado de TK era deplorable. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie sin ayuda de otra persona u objeto y no podía hablar con coherencia.

Ver a su novio así la llenó de inmensa tristeza, aunque no sabía por qué si ella no había tenido nada que ver.

- Llegó a eso de las 2 diciendo que tenía Vodka y jugo, que tomáramos un rato antes de que él se fuera contigo… y así quedó.

- Es domingo y son las 5 – replicó Kari, intentando mantener a su novio erguido mientras lo llevaba ayudada por Matt a la ducha. Nada mejor que agua fría para calmar una borrachera.

- No sé porque apareció con eso. Hacía mucho que no tenía estos arranques, meses diría yo. Estuvo muy tranquilo desde que comenzó a salir contigo. – le comentó su cuñado.

Con ropa y todo, lo situaron bajo la regadera apagada y vieron como TK hacía el esfuerzo de permanecer parado.

- ¿Te puedes bañar solo? – Preguntó Yamato, su hermano asintió sonriendo - ¿No quieres que te tenga? – nuevamente, negó sonriendo. – Ok, volveré en cinco minutos. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí, mi capitán! – gritó TK abriendo la ducha y dejando que el agua caiga libremente sobre él.

Kari lo observaba con la boca abierta y las cejas arqueadas. ¿Ese era el chico que se había comportado tan caballerosamente con ella durante los últimos dos meses? ¿Qué había pasado?

Tras cinco minutos, Matt volvió al baño y Kari lo siguió por detrás. Abrieron la puerta pero no vieron a Takeru donde lo habían dejado sino que ahora se encontraba completamente empapado y agachado frente al inodoro, vomitando sin poder contenerse.

Inmediatamente, las lágrimas invadieron los ojos marrones de Kari haciendo que ella se alejara de la escena y se sentara en una de las sillas del comedor de la casa. Pudo escuchar como Ken se reía del estado de su amigo y decía algo sobre llevarlo a dormir un rato; aún así, no levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa. No hasta que sintió un toque en su espalda y alzó sus ojos llorosos hacia su cuñado, el cual la miraba con algo parecido a la compasión.

- Ei, no llores… - le pidió y, a continuación, se agachó para abrazarla paternalmente, cosa que solo consiguió aumentar el llanto de la chica – No es tu culpa, ¿Por qué lloras…?

- N-no se… s-si… si yo hubiese estad-do aquí… c-capaz esto no… no pasaba…

- Déjalo. Mi hermano es idiota. Hay veces que se comporta así de inmaduro pero no merece que llores por él…

Hikari asintió e intentó secarse las lágrimas.

Tal vez, Matt tenía razón. Pero no por eso se sentía menos mal. ¿Qué era lo que había llevado a TK a inducirse a ese estado? ¿Qué era lo que lo había motivado? ¿Era ella? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Se había entristecido por algo?... ¿Qué había pasado?

.

Al día siguiente, Kari despertó tarde a razón de que se había dormido a altas horas de la madrugada, luego de acompañar a Matt y a TK hasta su casa y velar un poco por la salud del rubio menor, quien continuaba perdido y, encima, descompuesto.

A eso de las 3 a.m su hermano se había presentado en la casa junto con Sora y la habían llevado hasta su hogar, en donde tardó una hora más en poder conciliar el sueño. Aún tenía muchos interrogantes en su mente, los cuales no tardarían en ser contestados.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, el teléfono de Kari comenzó a vibrar. Miró la pantalla: UN MENSAJE RECIBIDO.

_De: _

_TK (L)_

_Asunto:_

_Estoy afuera._

Hikari levantó la vista del celular y miró por la ventana de su cuarto. Allí estaba él, con la misma pose de siempre, sobre su motocicleta, fumando un cigarrillo y mirando ambos lados de la calle.

La chica suspiró.

Bueno, era el momento de la verdad.

.

**:O**

**Mil disculpas por esta SUPER tardanza. Paso a explicar;**

**En mi facultad me pidieron un trabajo kilométrico de un poeta que no me interesa, el cual tenía demasiados problemitas en** **su cabeza y tenía que esconder siempre algo oculto en sus textos. Ahora, Joguee tenía que ir haciéndole la psicológica al putito ese y ver que mierda había querido** **decir…. En fin, una cagada.**

**Creería que, a partir de hoy, voy a tener un poco más de tiempo para actualizar con más constancia. Aunque no prometo nada :/**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Me quedé exclusivamente hasta las 1 am para terminarlo y subirlo lo antes posible. Lo había prometido para el martes pero ya pasó una hora, así que PERDON :(**

**Respecto a lo que se desarrolla en el capítulo: Todo fue verdad. Absolutamente todo. Y debo decir que es un día que nunca voy a olvidar. Horrible :(**

**Déjenme**** reviews, amigos. Me encantaría saber su opinión :)**

**¡Besos enormes, los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru **


	18. Y por fin pasó

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Y… por fin… pasó. 

Kari salió de la casa sin esperar nada agradable. En realidad, en el momento en que abrió la puerta, la invadieron unas ganas tremendas de volverla a cerrar y meterse dentro de su habitación para evitar la, tal vez, horrible explicación que tenía su novio para darle.

Había cambiado de posición, encontrándose esta vez sentado en el borde del cordón de la vereda. Ella se sentó a su lado, limitándose a mirar al frente. Solo luego de unos segundos, le quitó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y le dio varias caladas, sin esperar que él la regañara ni nada por el estilo.

El silencio que los invadió fue terriblemente incómodo, por lo menos eso pensó TK, quien miraba a su novia sin decir palabra alguna. No tenía idea de cómo podía reaccionar ni de lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza.

Matt le había comentado lo mucho que Kari había llorado el día anterior al verlo en ese estado, cosa que lo hizo sentir bastante culpable. No había sido su intención, para nada, simplemente… se había descontrolado.

- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Kari para quebrar la tensión.

- Bien.

- Ah.

Silencio nuevamente.

- ¿Estas enojada?

La morena suspiró y lo volvió a mirar. Recorrió su rostro y negó con la cabeza para luego volver la vista a la casa de enfrente.

- ¿Estas… triste?

Marrón encontró celeste en su campo de visión y no fue necesario hablar. TK chasqueó la lengua y pasó su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de su novia.

- No volverá a pasar, ¿ok?

- Espero que no… no me gustó nada verte así.

Takeru asintió y pegó su cabeza contra la de ella.

- Lo lamento. No se que… me pasó…

- ¿Hice algo mal?

- No, no, no, no fue nada… nada que hiciste… fui yo…

- ¿Tenía algún fin?

- No…

- ¿Sacaste algún provecho?

- No.

- Por favor, no lo hagas mas – pidió nuevamente ella.

TK asintió y pegó sus frentes con cariño. Se aliviaba que su chica no quisiera ignorarlo o algo así por el incidente. Se imaginaba a Kari llorando y la imagen no le gustaba para nada. No sabía que estaba haciendo esa chica con su interior… influía mucho en él… demasiado.

.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco.

- Entonces vamos.

- ¿A dónde? – rió Kari.

- A comer tontita, ¿Dónde mas? ¿Pizza o hamburguesas? – respondió TK sosteniendo la mano de su chica para levantarla del sofá en donde estaban sentados.

- Pizzas – aceptó ella sonriendo.

- Pizzas serán.

La morocha mantuvo su vista fija en su novio y pensó para sus adentros cómo Takeru se había redimido de lo que había echo. Había estado disculpándose, por lo menos, cinco días seguidos, siendo cauteloso con lo que decía sobre ese día, incluso evitando tomar una gota de alcohol en la fiesta que dio Taichi la noche anterior.

Ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderla. Ni tampoco el sentimiento que tenía dentro de ella.

Hikari sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – quiso saber el rubio, tomándola por la cintura, demandante.

- Te quiero – respondió la chica, obviando la pregunta anterior.

El ojiazul se sonrió.

- También te quiero.

- Pero yo más – contraatacó la otra.

- No, yo más.

- Te amo – soltó Kari.

TK pareció quedar estático al escuchar eso aunque no dejó de abrazar a la chica ni de mirar fijamente el color de su ojos y cada rasgo de su rostro.

- Yo también te amo – replicó al final, colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Y luego la besó.

La besó pensando que era la primera vez que sentía eso por alguien.

.

- ¡No crean que se van a salir con la suya! – exclamó Tai señalando a la pareja de jóvenes quienes parecían querer escapar corriendo de la pizzería. - ¡no se van a ir sin pagar su parte!

- ¡No seas así! – rió Kari abrazando a su novio mientras reían – Yo lavo, plancho y cocino en casa ¿y me vas a decir que no puedes pagar tres miserables pizzas?

Mierda. Su hermana la había agarrado. Y tenía toda la razón. ¿Acaso no podía pagarle todo lo que hacía a diario por él?

- Okey, okey… se lo ganaron por hoy – admitió Tai levantando los brazos. Sora también rió ante su tonto forcejeo pero aceptaba que le gustaba la relación que iban llevando TK y su novio. Después de las infinitas cosas que había hablado con sobre el cambio dudoso de Takeru, la tranquilizaba un poco el hecho de que, por lo menos, pudieran hablar u bromear naturalmente como con cualquier amigo.

- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?- preguntó Sora una vez que salieron del lugar invadido por el olor a frituras y encierro que generaba la comida rápida.

- No sabemos muy bien. Está haciendo demasiado frío como para dar vueltas en moto así que estamos entre ver una película o… ver una película. – comentó TK de forma graciosa.

- Creo que podrían ver una película – agregó Tai sonriendo.

- Sí, creo que eso es lo mejor – concordó Hikari divertida por la actitud de ambos.

- Lo único, Kari, no vuelvas a las 8 de la mañana como el otro día.

La chica se carcajeó.

- Entendido.

Tras eso, las parejas se separaron, cada cual por su lado. Tai y Sora acordaron ir a "dormir" cada uno a su casa (_Sí, como no,_ pensaron ambos adolescentes) mientras que TK y Kari fueron de los Ishida aprovechando que Matt no estaría en casa. Últimamente había tenido algunos problemas con Mimi y esa noche se juntaban para ver si podían arreglarlos.

Una película era perfecta esa noche de soledad y mejor aún si era de terror, como a Kari más le gustaban.

- Bueno, ¿Cuál de todas vemos? – preguntó Takeru encendiendo la PC para buscarla en Internet.

- ¿"Una… llamada perdida"? – tanteó Kari para ver el gusto de su chico.

- Si quieres… yo no la vi.

Pusieron la película a cargar y se sentaron en la cama del chico a hablar.

Charlaron de todo. De lo divertido que había sido esa salida, de los caros que estaban los precios, de la fiesta que Tai había dado una noche antes, de lo lento que se cargaba la película, de lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Kari, de la atractiva sonrisa de TK, del cuerpo bien dotado de ella y de los músculos de él…

… y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos se estaban besando, desesperados por ver quien le quitaba la ropa al otro más rápido.

Cuando notaron lo brusco que estaban siendo, frenaron y se miraron a los ojos. ¿No se suponía que eso tenía que ser suave… y delicado… y demostrando amor? Esa no era forma.

Al volver a mirarse lo entendieron y comenzaron nuevamente pero poniendo todo el sentimiento en cada caricia que hacían, en todo beso que compartían, en cada roce de su piel.

Y así… por fin… pasó lo que esperaban, secretamente, hacía un largo tiempo.

**.**

**Me disculpo enormemente por la demora. Solo tengo unas pocas palabras: PARCIAL EL LUNES. No se como me hice un lugar para escribir este capítulo. Lo único que sé es que la semana que viene voy a estar más calmada :)**

**Besos enormes, queridos lectores, dejen review! :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	19. Cumpleaños

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Cumpleaños

Takeru recorría el brazo de Hikari con una caricia suave, procurando no presionar ni ser brusco de ninguna manera.

De alguna forma, el ambiente luego de que hicieran el amor por primera vez juntos se había vuelto callado y algo incómodo. Sobre todo para TK; quien, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación, suspiró antes de emitir palabra:

- No eras… virgen…

Kari levantó su cabeza de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Creíste que lo era?

El chico no supo que contestar porque no tenía ni idea. Solo que le daba un poco de… cosa… que ella ya hubiese estado con otro (u otros). Aunque no estaba en condiciones de decir mucho ya que él, junto con su hermano, eran los reyes de las conquistas en Odaiba.

- Solo… pensé…

Ella volvió a acomodar la cabeza en su cuello y lo abrazó cálidamente.

- ¿Podemos no hablar de eso justo ahora?

El rubio asintió lentamente sin dejar de acariciar su piel de forma pacífica.

- Tu cumpleaños se acerca… ¿Qué quieres de regalo?

Hikari pareció pensar, en cambio sonrió.

- Te quiero a ti… con eso me basta.

- "Ahhhhh, ella es más tierna" – se burló TK estirando su brazo hasta colocarlo detrás de su cabeza.

- Anda, no digo más nada – comentó ella intentando alejarse de él de forma juguetona.

- Ah, sabes que estoy jugando – rió el rubio para evitar que se fuera. Mientras tanto, continuaba pensando en el regalo perfecto para su novia. Kari era una chica sencilla por lo que no encontraba algo que fuera realmente indicado y especial para ella.

Aunque ya vería qué hacer.

.

El 1 de julio amaneció nublado, aunque a Kari poco le importó. Lo que sí no le gustaba fue el puto resfriado que la había atacado dos días antes y que aún no se iba. No era tan grave como el último que había sufrido pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para molestarla. Pero debía obviarlo. Ese día era su cumpleaños y estaba muy emocionada en ver que le depararía el día.

Alrededor de las 10.30 de la mañana, Tai entró en su cuarto tirándose sobre de ella gritándole que tuviera un muy feliz cumpleaños y que la amaba con todo el corazón. Kari lo golpeó, recordándole lo bruto que era pero luego lo abrazó agradeciéndole por el gesto.

Media hora más tarde, el timbre de la casa Yagami se hizo escuchar y Hikari fue la encargada de ir a abrir. Como era su cumpleaños, y sabiendo que iba a utilizarlo durante todo el día, se dio el lujo de estar acostada hasta tarde hasta que Tai le ordenó ir a abrir la puerta.

Segundos mas tarde, se encontró a ella misma frente a un enorme ramo de rosas envuelto en papeles amarillo y anaranjados con un enorme peluche en forma de búho tremendamente adorable.

Entró a su casa con la boca aún abierta de la impresión y Tai silbó al verla.

- ¿De cual de todo es? – preguntó bromeando.

- Que importa, ¡el búho es hermoso! – exclamó Kari abrazando a su nuevo peluche.

Sujetó la tarjeta y leyo un simple y profundo: _"Amor, feliz cumpleaños. Te amo. TK"_ y no pudo creer que alguien hubiera gastado tanto dinero en ella.

Inmediatamente tomó el celular y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria desde hacía ya un largo tiempo.

_- ¿Hola?_

- Tengo un enorme ramo de flores y el búho más tierno que vi en mi vida ¿sabes algo al respecto?

_- Ehm… no, creería que no…_

- Ya sabía yo que eras un mentiroso.

_- Oye, no me insultes así__._

- Eres un tonto…

_- Malagradecida._

- Muchas gracias, tonto.

_- Así esta mejor. _

- ¿Cuándo te dignarás a venir?

_- Weeei, son las 11__ y ya me quieres contigo. ¿No te aburres?_

- En realidad sí, pero lo disimulo muy pero muy bien.

_- Entonces no voy ni mierda…_

- Deja de joder y ven aquí, ¿quieres?

- _Enseguida, mi amor_ – rió TK y cortó para, suponía Kari, dirigirse inmediatamente hasta su casa.

La verdad era que hacía ya varios días que, prácticamente, no podían separarse. No les venía en ganas y no lo hacían aunque sus hermanos creyeran que era un comportamiento un poco enfermo.

Solo quince minutos después la puerta de la casa Yagami se abría sin más y dejaba entrar a un muy abrigado TK; el cual ni se había inmutado en detenerse y tocar para ver si lo dejaban entrar.

Kari se acercó a él y lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro.

- Gracias por el regalo.

- Todavía no te entregado el regalo – le dijo el chico tomándola de la mano y llevándola fuera de la casa aunque hiciera un frío de morirse.

Hikari no entendió pero se dejó llevar. Se sentaron contra la pared y TK la miró a los ojos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Al ver el objeto, Kari abrió los ojos y la boca sin creerlo.

- P-pero… este es el celular que te compraste hace dos días… - ¿celular? Era un tremendo MP7 el que le estaba ofreciendo como regalo de cumpleaños, con posibilidad de ponerle dos chips con dos números diferentes. Un aparato con Internet, GPS, juegos y hasta antena para ver televisión donde se quisiera. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

- Es tu regalo – respondió simplemente él, acercándolo y poniéndolo en su mano.

- ¡No! No, no, no… no puedo aceptarlo. Habrá salido caro y… no, no quiero que hayas gastando tanto en mí… es tuyo… - Kari no sabía muy bien que palabras usar aunque sabía muy bien que tenía que negarse a que él le regalara algo tan costoso.

- Pero yo quiero regalártelo…

- Por favor, no… muchísima gracias pero no me voy a sentir bien teniéndolo, gracias, amor, en serio…

Takeru torció el gesto y con un suspiro, lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo.

- ¿No te enojaste, no? – preguntó Kari, tanteando el terreno.

El rubio sonrió y miró el cielo.

- Creo que, en el fondo, ya sabía cual iba a ser tu reacción… no, no estoy enojado.

Kari sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Quedaron meciéndose como dos tontos por unos momentos y ella rió.

- Me encantó el búho.

- Que bien. Mimi no me creía que eran tu animal favorito.

- Lo sabe pero no cree que me guste algo tan "feo" como eso.

- Oye Kari…

Ella lo miró y creyó sentirse más enamorada que nunca.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

La besó con dulzura ya que antes no había tenido la delicadeza de hacerlo y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Como quisiera tenerla para él durante todo el día. Aunque sabía que no podía, sus amigos llegarían en solo un rato y tenían que limpiar un poco la casa. Quería que sea un bonito día para ella; después de todo, no se cumplen 18 todos los años.

.

Terminó de lavar el último plato y lo dejó junto con todos los otros. Sintió unas manos sujetarla de la cintura y sonrió.

- ¿Disfrutaste tu cumpleaños? – quiso saber el Takaishi.

- Mucho. – Se giró y le pasó los brazos por los hombros para abrazarlo por el cuello – Gracias por haber venido. Y por los regalos. Y por todo.

- Aún tengo algo más – dijo TK sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Kari se extrañó. ¿Más aún?

Tal y como a la mañana, el rubio introducción su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su campera y sacó una pequeña cajita. A Kari se le cortó la respiración.

Takeru lo abrió y le enseñó un pequeño anillo, al parecer de oro, con tres corazones ubicados uno al lado del otro.

- Fue echo especialmente para vos.

- Mentira… - rió ella.

- No es mentira. Y a esto sí lo vas a aceptar. Sora me volvió loca buscando anillos que fueran demasiado lindos, demasiados perfectos, demasiados "demasiados"… y lo único que quería era algo sencillo…

- Me encanta – lo cortó Kari sujetando la cajita con cuidado. Y era la verdad. Era un muy lindo gesto el que había tenido con ella. Realmente… no lo podía creer.

Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y le sonrió mientras TK tomaba la pequeña joya y se la colocaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

No supo porque pero sintió como si, de verdad, Takeru estuviera haciendo algo mas que simplemente situarle el anillo en el dedo.

Fue un pensamiento ridículo pero no pudo evitarlo.

**.**

**Creo que pedir disculpas sería un poco desubicado, ¿no es cierto?**

**Bueno, tengo que decir: VOLVÍ :D Terminé un cuatrimestre de la facu y tengo un mes de vacaciones. Wesaaaa. **

**Ok, las rosas y el peluche fueron verdad solo que, en vez de un bhúo, fue una rana (las amo), el MP7 fue verdad y, por supuesto, no lo acepté y el anillo también lo fue. **

**En el próximo capítulos empieza el quilombo, viejaaaaaaaa! Espérenlo con ansias ;)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	20. Día del amigo

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Día del amigo

- Feliz semana de la dulzura.

Hikari parpadeó varias veces seguidas intercalando la mirada entre TK y la distinguida caja de chocolate Ferrero Rocher que el mismo sostenía entre sus manos. Cuando se acostumbró al asombro, lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

TK revoleó los ojos.

- Siempre lo mismo contigo. ¿Por qué no puedes, simplemente, decirme "gracias", besarme y comerlos como lo harían las chicas normales?

- Bien sabes que no soy normal y ni siquiera estaba enterada de que fuera la semana de la dulzura. – se defendió Kari, lo cual era la pura verdad. En realidad, sabía que día era por el solo hecho de haber cumplido años cinco días antes sino estaría perdida en el tiempo. – Pero muchas gracias.

- ¿Vas a decirme eso solo siendo que compré tus bombones favoritos?

- Gracias, mi amor, divino, hermoso, te amo – rió ella besándolo.

- Así esta mejor – dictó TK sentándose a su lado ante la mirada seria de Tai; la cual Kari no pasó por alto.

- ¿Por qué nos miras así, Tai?

- Por nada, Kari – respondió él sin quitar la vista de TK, quien la devolvió de la misma manera.

- ¿Y porque no dejas de mirarnos?

Taichi suspiró y alejó la vista sin dejar de fumar el cigarrillo.

Hikari se extrañó y miró a TK.

- ¿Se pelearon?

- No – respondió el rubio – No se que le pasa.

Ella levantó los hombros y abrió la cajita para empezar a comer los chocolates.

Realmente TK la sorprendía cada vez más. ¿Flores? ¿MP7? ¿Bombones? Se estaba transformando en el chico perfecto. Y cada vez lo amaba más.

.

- ¿Quieres venir a casa y ver una película?

_- Mmm, le prometí a Izzy que lo ayudaría a armar su moto. El idiota la desarmó entera y ahora no sabe como armarla. _

- Ah, bueno… ¿nos vemos esta noche, entonces?

_- Ehh… si, yo te mando un mensaje por cualquier cosa. _

- B-bueno… nos vemos.

_- Chau, mi amor._

Cortó y miró el teléfono sin entender. ¿Acaso se había equivocado o era la cuarta vez que TK la esquivaba a lo largo de la semana?

Siete días habían pasado desde la semana de la dulzura y, poco a poco, había visto como su novio se excusaba cada vez más diciendo que tenía que hacer cosas con sus amigos. No entendía. Hacía poco era el chico perfecto, y ahora era el perfecto camaleón.

Tiró el celular sobre su cama, bufó y se tiró sobre su puf. Al escucharlo, Tai asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Molesta, hermanita?

- No te incumbe – respondió Kari sacando su cajetilla de cigarrillos.

- No puedes fumar aquí adentro.

- No me interesa – replicó nuevamente ella encendiendo uno de ellos.

- ¿Problemas con TK?

- No. No molestes.

- Si te causa problemas, déjalo. Creo que sería lo mejor.

Kari lo volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios…?

Tras decir eso, su hermano desapareció.

.

Lunes, 20 de Julio. Día del amigo.

Kari acomodó su camisa entallada y la alisó sobre su formado cuerpo. Esa noche, por excepción de la fecha, los boliches abrían para dar una fiesta dedicada a la amistad. Fiesta que Kari no estaba dispuesta a perderse.

- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó Sora volviendo desde la pieza de su hermano.

- ¿Tú? ¿Tuviste tiempo de hacer un rapidito con mi hermano? – sonrió la menor.

- Claro que sí. Tu baño es muy cómodo. – respondió la pelirroja sujetando su bolso.

En ello, entró Mimi, enfundada en un vestido rosa super sexy.

- ¡¿Listas para parrandear?

Sora y Kari se miraron y rieron entre ellas. Esa sería una gran noche.

.

"_¿Gran noche? Sí, claro."_

Eso fue lo que pensó Kari ni bien entró en el boliche y vio a SU novio hablando con una morocha bajita en demasía y vestida de manera horrorosa.

Al ver la escena, Mimi se puso seria de repente y miró el dúo con recato. Estaba pensando que hacer cuando vio que su amiga avanzar hacia las dos personas. Inmediatamente se lanzó a sostenerla.

- ¡Kari, Kari, espera! – conociéndola como la conocía, estaba segura que se tiraría sobre esa enana.

- ¿Quién es esa idiota? – preguntó Hikari destilando odio. Su respiración agitada lo demostraba. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con su chico? ¿Y porque lo tocaba? ¿Y porque… ¡se acercaba tanto!

Se soltó de su amiga pelirosa y caminó con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba el rubio. Éste la vio venir y, por un momento, pudo jurar que palideció. Pero se repuso rápidamente.

- Hola amor – la saludó cuando ella llegó a su lado.

- ¿Quién es? – inquirió sin importarle su saludo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Ella? – Kari se cruzó de brazos mirando como la enana se alejaba. – Solo una amiga. ¿Acaso estás celosa?

Hikari lo miró a los ojos y dudó por unos momentos. Takeru mordió su labio y la acercó a él sujetándola de la cintura.

- Vaaaaamos, no me digas que estas celosa. Solo tengo ojos para ti. Lo sabes.

La morena titubeó pero terminó por sonreír y abrazarlo por el cuello.

- Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

TK la besó y la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

_Sí, lo se. _

.

4 am y la fiesta se había desatado. Hikari recorría la pista con un Gancia en su mano y agitando sus brazos al ritmo de la música.

Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Mimi estaba súper enfiestada y a Sora hacía un buen rato que no la veía. En fin, no sabía si pudiera haber estado mejor.

Chocó a una persona y le pidió perdón entre risas. Aunque sus sonrisas se disiparon pronto...

¿Era el efecto del alcohol o acaso estaba viendo a su novio abrazando a otra?

Intentó pararse de forma firma y fijar la vista con precisión. No sabía para qué ya que no había ninguna duda. Era TK abrazando a la enana con la que lo había visto antes.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que su hermano la interceptara bailando cumbia con soltura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola, hermanita? – preguntó con el mejor humor. Al ver que su hermana no alejaba los ojos de un lugar fijo, hizo el mismo recorrido y encontró la razón.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía. Soltó su vaso y cerró los puños con fuerza. Ese maldito… le había advertido… le había dicho que no se le ocurriera lastimar a su hermana…

Estaba listo para ir y propinarle un buen golpe cuando sintió la mano de Kari envolver la suya. Y supo que su hermana lo necesitaba más que su puño pudiera necesitar al rostro de TK.

En el momento en que la abrazó, sintió como ella echaba a llorar. Sin preguntarle nada, supo lo que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Q-quien es el-ella? – quiso saber entre sollozos.

El Yagami suspiró acariciando sus cabellos de manera tranquilizadora.

- Se llama Misaki. – respondió Tai, acercándola aún más a él.

Tenía que preguntarlo, tenía que ser fuerte…

- ¿El… estuvo con ella, verdad?

Taichi suspiró.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿¡Tú lo sabías! – gritó Kari alejándose de él, sintiendo de repente, un sentimiento de traición por parte de él.

- ¡No! – Exclamó su hermano y la volvió a abrazar – Me enteré hoy… pero sospechaba algo… sospechaba… que hubiera vuelto a ser como era antes…

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo anda la gente?

Ambos escucharon la exclamación de Matt y se separaron para volver a verlo. Al momento en que el rubio mayor vio el rostro de ira de Tai y las lágrimas en el rostro de Kari, entendió todo.

Bajó los hombros y le quitó a la chica de sus brazos para abrazarla él mismo.

- Perdón Kari – le susurró en su oído lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara por encima de la música - lo intenté… intenté que me escuchara, que supiera lo que tenía enfrente… pero hace unos días… volvió a darse…

Al escuchar eso, apretó aún más la camisa de Matt y lloró aún más fuerte. Eso no podía ser. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso en tan poco tiempo? ¡Si era perfecto, todo era perfecto! ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había sido ella?

Entre su posición pudo ver como Taichi se dirigía hasta su novio… o ex novio muy próximamente… pero, sinceramente, le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrirle.

.

Empujó al rubio por el hombro, alejándolo de la muchacha que se negaba a soltar su cintura. En el instante en que vio el rostro de su amigo, entendió que estaba en problemas.

- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – le preguntó Tai acercando su rostro.

- Nada – respondió el menor, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió al sentir como el Yagami lo tomaba de la remera y lo estampaba contra la columna más cercana.

- No te hagas el idiota, conmigo no. ¡Porque es mi hermana la que está allá llorando! – Señaló con la cabeza el lugar en donde Kari se secaba la lágrimas frente a Yamato – Y si te crees tan hombre como para estar con dos chicas a la vez, ¡se tan hombre como para decirle que no la quieres mas!

- Yo sí la quiero… - susurró TK mirando un poco impactado como su hermano volvía a abrazar a Hikari.

- No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez, pendejo idiota…

- Hey, ¿te quieres alejar? ¿Quién demonios eres?

Taichi sintió la voz aguda de alguien más bajo que ellos y bajó la mirada. Esa tal Misaki lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Y tú quien mierda eres? – devolvió la pregunta él.

- ¿Yo? Yo soy la novia de TK.

Tai volvió la mirada hacia el rubio y agitó la cabeza, asintiendo.

- Así que es tu novia, ¿eh?...

Lo soltó de un tirón y, antes de alejarse, se acercó a él.

- Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer.

Sora vio la escena completa y supo de que se trataba al ver como la muchacha de baja estatura abrazaba a TK melosamente antes de que él se desprendiera de su abrazo y se perdiera entre la gente.

Interceptó a su chico antes de que llegara a su hermana y le preguntó con la mirada qué había sucedido.

Taichi respiró hondo y Sora sintió que su mirada decía todo.

De ahora en más, las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes.

**.**

**Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo :)**

**No recuerdo si todo fue así pero sucedió en el día del amigo, los bombones fueron verdad (y los amo). A razón de no tener hermano, fue una de mis amigas la que hizo la advertencia mientras yo, lamentablemente, lloraba con uno de mis mejores amigos. **

**No hay mucho que decir salvo que, desde aquí, la pareja comienza en decadencia. Lamento que haya sido todo tan rápido pero estoy planeando una SECUELA de AMIGOS ESPECIALES y, realmente, no puedo escribir dos historias a la misma vez :P**

**Continúen leyéndome en el próximo capítulo, va a estar g e n i a l ;) Y dejen m u c h o s reviews, si? :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	21. El Rey Manda

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

"El Rey manda"

Admitir que no había tenido noticias de Takeru en tres días ya no la hacía sentir tan mal. Como así tampoco le hacía daño admitir que lo seguía amando. Y que tal vez lo haría por mucho tiempo más.

Las cosas habían cambiado en el mismo momento en que los cabos se habían atado dentro de su cabeza y la hicieron preguntarse si TK realmente la quería o si había estado jugado este último tiempo con ella. Aunque, muy en el fondo, debía admitir que estaba esperando ese desenlace desde el comienzo de su relación.

Cuando llegara el momento de preguntarle… le diría la verdad o le mentiría nuevamente… ¿ella se daría cuenta o le seguiría el juego con una venda en los ojos?

- ¡Kari! – la despertó Sora pasando una mano por delante de rostro.

La Yagami despertó del transe en el cual estaba inmersa y la miró.

- ¿Podrías reaccionar a la primera que te hablo?

- Sí, sí, perdón – se disculpó la menor sacando un cigarrillo de su caja.

- No fumes aquí – le ordenó la pelirroja desde su lugar en la computadora.

- No seas chota, afuera está lloviendo – se quejó como una niña pequeña.

- Me importa nada. No fumes aquí.

Hikari bufó y se sentó en la abertura de la ventana para prender el cigarrillo y ver la lluvia caer.

¿Y ahora qué?

La vibración de su celular la hizo llevar su mano hasta su bolsillo. Abrió la tapa y presionó Ver.

_¿Quieres hablar?_

Dudó mucho tiempo en qué contestarle porque no sabía exactamente qué decir. Colocó responder y simplemente marcó: _Si._

Aproximadamente dos minutos fueron los que separaron ese mensaje con la respuesta de él.

_Ven a mi casa._

_Esta lloviendo__._ respondió ella, dejando en claro que no iría.

_No tengo la moto._

"_Forro de mierda, no puede ser más cómodo" _terminó su cigarrillo y lo arrojó lo suficientemente lejos como para que llegara a la calle. Se bajó de la ventana y sujetó su campera.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Sora, volviendo su atención a ella y no al video que estaba mirando.

- Iré a hablar con el idiota de Takeru.

La pelirroja la miró inquiriendo con la mirada si realmente era eso lo que quería y debía hacer. Sin tomarla en cuenta, tiró un "adiós" al viento y la castaña partió caminando hacia la casa del rubio.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar considerando la distancia que la separaba de la casa de su amiga. Notó la puerta del garage abierta y se asomó sin siquiera tocar. Dentro de él estaban los hermanos rubios; el menor bajo su motocicleta y el otro apoyado contra la pared.

Kari los miró a ambos y ambos le devolvieron la mirada. Matt se acercó a ella y le palmeó el hombro en señal de aliento antes de salir de la habitación.

Azul y castaño chocaron por unos momentos para luego separarse. TK siguió concentrado en su motocicleta por unos minutos más mientras que la chica se sentaba contra la pared y sujetaba una camisa que había allí para secarse el rostro y el cabello.

Diez minutos pasaron en silencio con el solo ruido de las herramientas chocar contra el suelo cuando el chico las soltaba sin ninguna delicadeza. Algo demasiado incómodo para Hikari.

- ¿Qué le pasó a la moto?

Los ojos azules se centraron en ella por unos segundos y pronto volvieron a su trabajo.

- La bajé demasiado y rozó mucho contra el suelo. Se desgastó la palanca del freno y se rompió. La estoy cambiando.

- Ah.

Terminó un rato después, hecho un desastre de aceite tanto en sus manos como en su ropa.

Se limpió con la misma remera con la que se había secado ella y se sentó frente a su chica. Sin importarle sus manos, pasó sus dedos por su cabello rubio para intentar acomodarlo, cosa que no logró.

Observó a la muchacha que tenía delante y se maravilló de lo hermosa que era. Y se puteó bastante por haberlo arruinado.

- ¿Me odias, no? – quiso saber tras el silencio.

Por más impresionante que pareciera, no era así. No se sentía capaz de odiarlo… aún.

- No.

TK consiguió sonreír un poco.

- ¿Estuviste con ella? – preguntó Kari en cambio, mostrando su mejor cara de poker.

El rubio dejo de reír y miró al suelo. ¿Realmente lo iba a hacer admitirlo? Colocó su mano refregándose su cuello y asintió quedamente.

Se suponía que tendría que haber estado preparada para eso; que ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta; que ni siquiera tendría que haberla echo pero ¿acaso podía doler más de lo que le dolía?

- ¿Por qué? – continuó ella, peleando contra sí misma, intentando que las lágrimas no se asomaran por sus ojos.

Takeru soltó el aire de golpe y levantó su mano sin saber bien como explicar lo inexplicable.

- El viernes estuvimos en… casa de Ken y… jugamos al Rey manda… un juego idiota donde tienes que hacer prendas si no contestas una pregunta bien… estábamos ebrios – intentó justificarse – y me tocó besarme con ella… pero no fue nada importante para mi…

- Pues al parecer sí fue importante para ella porque el otro día no te dejó libre en toda la noche.

- Me manda mensajes y me llama pero no le contesto. NO es importante, Kari, fue una estupidez.

- Para mi no lo fue – replicó Kari sintiendo como las primeras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Yo solía pensar quien eras tú… pero parece que no…

- Kari, hermosa, por favor… - rogó TK acercándose a ella para secarle las mejillas – perdóname. Fui un idiota. Yo… yo te amo. Quiero estar contigo. No con ella ni con ninguna.

- ¿Entonces p-porque no la alejabas? – preguntó entre llantos.

- Era inútil, se me pegaba igual. Ya le dije que no quiero nada con ella. Mi amor, créeme.

La abrazó para que la chica llorara cómodamente entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello, rogando porque la respuesta de ella sea positiva. Aunque los movimientos de negación por parte de ella y sus intentos de separarse le dijeron lo contrario.

- Suéltame…

- No, Kari, por favor…

- TK, déjame…

- No, No. Te amo, mi amor. Te amo a ti.

- Yo también te amo… - sollozó Kari, sabiendo que no mentía. La apretó aún más contra él y apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza.

- No me hagas eso nunca más, te lo pido…

- Nunca más, mi amor. Lo lamento. Fui un idiota. – continuaba el rubio.

Hikari lloró aún más fuerte descubriendo por primera vez que nunca había pensado que el amor dolería tanto así. E influiría tanto así en su vida.

Por su parte, Takeru supo que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para redimirse era abrazarla y hacerle saber que estaba allí y que eso era lo único que quería.

.

- ¿Ya te calmaste? – preguntó el Takaishi quitándole el flequillo de la frente y observándola a los ojos.

La Yagami asintió y se pasó la mano por su mejilla derecha.

- Mírame – le pidió él.

Haciéndole caso, subió su mirada hasta sus hipnotizantes ojos azules y la clavó en ellos.

- Te amo – dijo TK acariciando con su pulgar la mano que tenía sujeta entre la suya.

- Yo también, idiota, yo también – respondió Kari apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Y lamentablemente, esa era la puta verdad. Y sí que lo amaba.

**.**

**No recuerdo si fue así pero la explicación fue sobre ese juego y después rogó un poco -.- **

**Sé lo que deben estar pensando "Que mina boluda, volver con él" pero si, fui así de tonta. Lo peor es lo que viene, queridos lectores, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos! **

**DEJEN REVIEW, ASÍ HACE A JOGUEE FELIZ :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	22. Giro Inesperado

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mejor que las drogas**

Giro inesperado 

- ¿Porque no dejas ese teléfono en paz por un rato y te ocupas de mi, que soy tu novio?

Kari cerró la tapa de su celular sin poder evitar una pequeña risa. Desde el día en que habían arreglado las cosas, TK se había vuelto aún más cercano a ella. Aunque también había decidido no alejarse de Keisuke. Últimamente, había retomado el contacto con él y no se olvidaba que él había sido un gran soporte cuando la muchacha se encontraba en la cuerda floja especto a la droga relacionada con su actual novio.

Todavía tenía ese tema pendiente. Aún recordaba que, entre las luces, la música, la gente, las lágrimas y su desesperación, su cuñado le había rebelado que Takeru había vuelto a darse. Debería averiguar quien había sido el culpable de haber llevado a su rubio de vuelta a ese veneno. Y ella misma se encargaría de hacerle saber que no volviera a acercarse a TK si sabía lo que le convenía. Aunque ya tenía una no tan ligera sospecha de quien podría haber sido…

- Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas viva? – preguntó TK, extrañado por la actitud lejana de Hikari.

- ¿Qué? No, no me pasa nada… ¿decías…?

- Te decíííííííía… ¿quieres ir a la fiesta en la casa de Mimi o prefieres quedarte, pedir una pizza y ver una película?

- No, vayamos. Ya le dije que iría y estoy segura de que me matará si no aparezco allí esta noche.

- Bueno, vamos – dijo TK, levantándose del sillón en donde estaban echados.

- Espera, tengo que cambiarme, no puedo ir así.

- No pavées, estas hermosa.

- Solo serán 10 minutos, enciende la televisión y no te quejes tanto, gruñón.

Haciendo caso a su chica, tomó el control remoto de la televisión y buscó algo con que entretenerse mientras Kari iba a prepararse para pasar de "Hermosa" a "Perfecta".

La muchacha subió y buscó lo primero que pareciera decente para usar en una fiesta. Unos jeans ajustados, una camisa blanca y unos tacos rojos fueron su elección y, tras rociarse con perfume y delinear sus ojos, volvió al living en donde encontró a su novio echado en su sofá, mirando fijamente la pantalla del televisor, atento al partido de basquet que allí se desarrollaba.

Kari rió.

- ¿Vamos?

Nada.

- TK…

Naaaada.

- ¿Amor?

OK, eso era ridículo.

- ¡Takeru!

- ¿Eh? – despertó de su ensueño y volvió a mirarla con la boca abierta, tal y como se encontraba mirando el partido. La escaneó de arriba a abajo y cerró la boca antes de decidirse a decir algo - ¿Vas a ir así?

Hikari se miró a sí misma.

- ¿Estoy mal?

- Estas partible. – replicó el chico levantándose para abrazarla. – Más que partible.

- Bueno, gracias. – sonrió ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si, en vez de ir a la fiesta, nos quedamos aquí y… te parto?

_Guau, que romántico_ pensó Kari irónicamente.

- Sabes que me encantaría quedarme para que me… partieras – comentó intentando aguantar la risa – pero le prometí a Mimi que ahí estaría… y ahí estaré.

El rostro desilusionado del chico no se hizo esperar; aunque luego echó una pequeña risa al aire y le tomó la mano.

- Vamos.

.

La casa de Mimi se encontraba a tope, lista para ser lanzada por la ventana o, en el peor de los casos, ser incendiada cortesía de todo el alcohol que había en ella.

Ni bien TK y Karri arribaron, los respectivos amigos de ambos los tomaron y arrastraron hacia diferentes lugares de la casa. Esa noche sí que iba a ser una gran noche.

Horas luego, TK miró su quinto vaso de fernet y decidió tirarlo en una planta. Si Mimi viera que le hacía eso a sus amadas azaleas seguramente lo hubiera matado. Aunque también consideraba la posibilidad de que lo felicitara por frenar en el momento exacto en el que su yo sobrio le cedería el lugar a su yo ebrio.

Se despegó de sus amigos para dar una vuelta por la casa. Hacía 2 horas que no sabía de Kari, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

No fue una pregunta con respuesta difícil. Al entrar al living, buscó con la mirada a su chica sin encontrarla. Solo él supo por qué su inconsciente lo hizo mirar hacia arriba, hacia el piso superior, en donde Mimi no dejaba subir a sus invitados.

Y allí estaba Hikari… con las piernas colgando a través del barandal, hablando de manera muy cercana con otro chico, un morocho de pelo medianamente largo; alguien que no era él.

Esa escena hizo que su sangre hirviera.

Empujó gente como pudo hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales subió a toda prisa. Al llegar arriba, ambos adolescentes lo miraron sorprendidas, sabiendo que seguramente el rubio armaría una escena.

- ¿Se divierten? – preguntó TK, alternando la mirada entre ambos.

- Sí. Mucho. Principalmente porque no estabas tú – respondió el muchacho de mala manera.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – se enfadó el chico acercándose listo para golpearlo.

- Basta. No empiecen – pidió Kari, levantándose seguida de su amigo.

- Ya me escuchaste – continuó el otro.

- Kei, dije que basta – replicó Hikari, mirándolo con firmeza.

Keisuke levantó los hombros mientras lanzaba una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué debería para, Hikari? ¡Todavía no se qué haces con ese imbécil; no tiene nada para ofrecerte excepto droga!

- ¡Maldito-!

- ¡Basta los dos! – gritó la chica, interponiéndose entre ellos, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar – Kei, vete…

- No pienso ir a ningún lado…

- Vete – repitió ella, acercándose a él – Por favor…

Keisuke la miró por unos segundos. Deliberando en su mente lo que debía hacer, y suspiró. Sin decir nada, pasó al lado de ambos y bajó para perderse entre la gente.

Kari miró a su novio y casi supo lo que vendría. Aunque aún la sorprendió la forma en que él la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la habitación más cercana.

Tras cerrar la puerta, volvió a verla con el rostro ensombrecido.

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – quiso saber él.

- Una conversación normal con un amigo que hacía unas semanas que no veía.

- Bueno, no parecía eso por la cercanía de sus rostros.

- ¡Por favor, eres el menos indicado para reclamarme algo! ¡Menos si no hice nada!

- ¡Ganas no te faltaba y a él tampoco!

- ¡No sabes qué estas diciendo!

- Seguro que no…

- Esto es ridículo, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, más si no sabes lo que dices…

- Claro que sé…

- ¡No, no lo sabes, idiota! – le gritó Kari empujándolo con toda su fuerza y corriendo fuera del lugar.

En el momento en el que sintió a su novia alejarse de él, supo que tal vez se había equivocado un poco al gritarle de esa manera. Inmediatamente, se giró para ir en su búsqueda, acción que quedó en nada al ver a Tai entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave.

No supo qué esperar.

El Yagami se sentó en la cama y suspiró antes de mirar a su cuñado.

- ¿Pelearon?

TK aguardó unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Taichi sonrió de lado.

- ¿Por Keisuke?

- ¿Lo conoces? – Inquirió el rubio – No vengas a decirme que lo vas a defender…

- No lo haré. Pero creo que debes saber su historia antes de decir cualquier cosa.

¿Historia? ¿De que hablaba?

- ¿habías visto a ese chico antes? – quiso saber el moreno.

Takeru lo pensó por unos momentos y lo recordó de otra fiesta.

- Ahora que lo dices, sí… Mimi me había dicho que eran mejores amigos.

- ¿No te dijo porqué ya no lo eran?

- No, no pudo.

Tai suspiró nuevamente. Esperaba que no tuviera que ser él quien dijera eso.

- Esos dos se conocen hace mucho tiempo. Se hicieron amigos super rápido, debidos a sus personalidades. Yo no lo quería mucho, era algo manipulador, quería a Kari para él solo… pero solo como amigos.

Hizo una pausa en medio de su relato para mirar hacia un punto fijo del lugar, despertando aún más la curiosidad del rubio.

Taichi continuó:

- Una noche Kari no volvió. Y al otro día llegó llorando. Obviamente me preocupé. No me quiso decir que le pasaba pero yo le insistí como nunca.

Silencia nuevamente.

- La noche antes se habían embriagado… en la casa de Keisuke… - se notaba que a Tai le costaba hablar de ello – se habían acostado – dijo él, desviando la mirada – mi hermana de 13 años había perdido la virginidad con su mejor amigo y apenas lo recordaba debido al alcohol.

El Yagami escondió su rostro entre sus manos y se mantuvo así por un largo tiempo, respirando hondo.

TK se mantuvo atento. Debía admitir que lo sorprendía enormemente el relato. Kari no parecía de las que hicieran eso; aunque tal vez, con ese hecho, hubiera aprendido a cuidarse de que eso no volviera a pasar.

_Ahora entiendo porqué se puso así el día en que despertamos en la casa juntos pensó_ TK, recordando la situaciones pasado.

Cuando estuvo listo para continuar, Taichi levantó la cabeza.

- Desde ese momento dejaron de hablarse. A ambos le causaba mucha vergüenza siquiera mirarse… Un mes y medio después tuvieron que… bueno, hablarse de nuevo… obligados… - frenó en medio del relato y levantó la mirada al cielo, descubriendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

Takeru se extrañó en demasía. ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que Taichi se pusiera así? Antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, la voz de su cuñado lo interrumpió.

- Kari estaba embarazada… mi hermana… estaba…

TK sintió que su sangre caía a sus pies y se le debilitaban las piernas al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo? ¿Q-que demonios…?

- ¿Q-qué…? – fue lo único que consiguió articular.

- Casi mato a Keisuke a golpes – continuó Tai – De no ser que Hikari se interpuso logrando que la golpeara a ella también… estaba tan furioso… rompí la mitad de las cosas de la casa… y después me puse a pensar en cómo se debía sentir Kari… y me sentí aún más horribles.

Silencio entre ambos.

- Keisuke se iba a hacer cargo pero ¿Qué podían hacer dos chicos de 13 y 14 años? Era obvio que iban a tener problemas como era obvio que lo iba a ayudar… Pero un día… dos días antes de que Kari cumpliera 14 años y tres meses de gestación, desperté gracias a sus gritos… Dios, fue la única vez que la vi tan desesperada en toda mi vida…

Secó una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla y tomó valor para continuar.

- Se había despertado con dolores y con pérdidas… la tomé y la llevé al hospital. Mientras estaba esperando a que me dijeran qué le pasaba, llamé a Kei y le conté lo que pasaba. Creo que no tardó ni… 3 minutos en llegar desde su casa… ni siquiera me saludó, simplemente entró corriendo a la sala en donde ella estaba… pasaron 15 minutos pero nadie salía por lo que decidí entrar… fue horrible… ver a esos dos llorando de la forma en que estaban llorando, abrazados, desesperados… ante la noticia de que el respectivo metabolismo de mi hermana era demasiado débil como para encubar un bebé a esa edad…

Takeru se sentó en la silla más cercana, creyendo que si no hacía eso se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

- Kari quedó devastada y Keisuke también… ahí me di cuenta que ella realmente le importaba. Estuvieron llorando durante cinco meses y luego, intentaron componerse juntos.

Taichi miró a su rubio acompañante.

- Keisuke siempre va a ser parte de su vida y no me quedó otro que aceptarlo… no te pido que también lo aceptes pero no… te alarmes si los ves juntos en algún momento… pasaron demasiado como para cortar su relación.

El ojiazul mantuvo su vista fija en el Yagami sintiendo que tenía mil preguntas rondando dentro de él.

- ¿Alguien… sabe de esto…?

- Solo Kari, Kei y yo. No creo que a alguien más le incumba pero tú eres diferente y tal vez puedas llegar a pasar por situaciones en donde los vieras juntos. Sería muy incómodo para ti y más para Kari sabiendo lo que pasó pero creyendo que no puede contar con que lo entiendas…

TK asintió y cruzó sus brazos. Nunca se lo podría haber imaginado.

Supongo que tendré que hablar con Kari. Disculparme… y hablar muy seriamente.

**.**

**Aprobé el primer final de mi carrera :) Felicidad extrema! **

**Este capítulo es totalmente ficticio, entienden? No pasó nada de esto en mi historia**** real eeeeeee! Pero le tenía que meter un poco de celos, emoción y vida (? Jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews:)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	23. Catherine

**Mejor que las drogas**

Catherine

Le había preguntado a Mimi sobre el paradero de su novia y ésta se había mostrado reacia de contestarle. Al final, señaló su cuarto con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia que Takeru entendió perfectamente.

Entró a la habitación y la encontró sentada en la cama murmurando cosas con el rostro contraído en una mueca de enojo. Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, volvió la vista de golpe y se encontró con su rubio novio parado en el umbral.

Rodó los ojos y se dio vueltas, dejando bien en claro que no quería verlo y menos hablar con él. Pero lejos de irse, TK avanzó a paso lento hasta su novia y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

El silencio se alargó por unos segundos más, siendo incómodo y pesado para ambos. Hasta que, por fin, el rubio se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste?

- ¿Contarte qué? – Dijo ella - ¿Que estaba hablando con Keisuke? No sabía que debía preguntarte primero…

- No. No sobre eso. – respondió él. – Sobre… lo otro…

- ¿Lo otro… qué? – especificó ella, aún molesta.

TK se sentía nervioso solo de pronunciar las palabras. No sabía si era por la respuesta que recibiría o por lo que ello desataría.

- Sobre… tu… bueno, su… bebé.

Hikari pareció tardar varios segundos en asimilar lo que había escuchado. Luego, su rostro se volvió pálido y amagó a hablar varias veces. ¿De dónde había sacado Takeru eso? ¿Cómo había sido posible que se enterara? ¿Habría sido Tai? Oh, si había sido Tai él mismo sufriría su furia sobre su cuerpo…

La mirada de la chica se desvió hasta el suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

- No creía que fuera necesario que lo sepas…

- ¿No creías que fuera necesario? – replicó el rubio sorprendido y enfadado. Su novia había estado a punto de ser madre junto con su mejor amigo ¡y ella no creía necesario que él lo supiera! - ¿Me estas jodiendo?

- Como si pudiera joder con una cosa así – contestó ella, enojada. Acto seguido, su expresión se suavizó y respiró hondo.

- No es algo que me guste andar diciendo… tal vez, sí, tuviera que habértelo dicho pero… realmente no me sentía lista para que lo supieras… pensaba que… me dejarías o pensarías mal de mi…

_¿Pensar mal de ti? Si supieras todas veces que me han torturado con hijos que no eran míos, tú pensarías mal de mi_ reflexionó TK para sus adentros.

- No quiero que le digas a nadie. – dijo ella de pronto.

- No le diré a nadie. Y no pienso mal de ti.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque nos llevamos tan bien nosotros dos?

- Lo entiendo pero no quiero que pasen de "llevarse bien" a…

- No, otra vez no…

- Me alegro de escuchar eso – comentó TK pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. – Aclarado el asunto… ¿todo bien entre nosotros?

Kari pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza, quitando su brazo de alrededor suyo.

- No. Una cosa más… ¿fue Tai?

- Eh… sí…

- Lo mato.

Y TK tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para retener a su novia, impidiéndole así que vaya a asesinar a sangre fría a su cuñado.

.

El día se encontraba ideal como para pasear en moto. Eso había pensado Hikari ni bien había visto el sol, y parecía que TK había leído sus pensamientos a la distancia ya que había pasado por ella solo quince minutos luego de que se despertara.

Ya de tarde, ambos aún se mantenían sobre el vehículo, bromeando sobre el aspecto de un chico que habían cruzado solo unas cuadras antes.

Transitaban en ese momento el parque de la ciudad. Antes de llegar a la última curva, TK pareció ver a alguien conocido por lo que dio vuelta y frenó cerca de las mesas.

Allí había un grupo reducido de personas, dos chicas y tres chicos, para especificar. El rubio bajó de la motocicleta y se acercó a saludar; primero a los muchachos y luego se dirigió a una chica en especial; rubia de ojos celestes, bajita, con bastante busto. Kari se preguntó quién sería. En ese momento su novio le hizo señas para que vaya con él. La Yagami le hizo caso y se posicionó a su lado para saludar también.

- Hola Kari, soy Catherine – dijo amistosamente la chica rubia que TK había saludado antes, acompañada de una enorme sonrisa.

- Hola – devolvió la morocha - ¿Me conoces?

- Todos te conocemos, eres la novia de TK. – Replicó como si eso lo explicara todo – Yo soy la mejor amiga del idiota que ves aquí – expresó refiriéndose al chico, él cual se hizo el ofendido.

Por una milésima de segundo, Kari arqueó el entrecejo casi imperceptiblemente. ¿Mejor amiga?… ¿De dónde había salido si TK nunca la había nombrado anteriormente?

Los miró por unos segundos y analizó la situación. Reían, si. Se golpeaban suavemente, ajá. Hablaban naturalmente, bueno. Era, más o menos, la relación que ella tenía con Keisuke… así que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Sin que lo notara, el tiempo pasó volando y TK le tomó la mano para llevarla nuevamente a la motocicleta y retomar camino.

- Chicos, antes que se vayan – dijo Catherine avanzando hacia ellos – Mañana Izzy va a dar una fiesta por su cumpleaños, en su casa. Alcohol ilimitado. Vayan. – terminó sonriente.

- Seguro estaremos ahí, ¿no es cierto? – inquirió él a la Yagami.

- Sí… seguro.

- Ok, nos vemos mañana TK, Kari – volvió a saludar la rubia saludándolos cordialmente con la mano.

Ambos siguieron camino como si nada. Takeru le hablaba de cosas que Hikari no conseguía entender por estar totalmente dedicada a descifrar de donde mierda había salido esa muñeca rubia que se hacía llamar amiga de TK.

No sabía todavía que no era la única cosa que tendría que descifrar en los próximos días.

**.**

**Ya sé. Es inútil que me disculpe porque tardé como un mes en actualizar XD Lo que si :) Hoy tuve dos parciales y creo que me fue bien en ambos así que bien por mí :D **

**Ok, la parte de Catherine es real solo que la real no concuerda con la descripción física de la del anime. No desesperéis porque no importa. Ya verán cómo se desarrolla la historia de ahora en más (Aunque tal vez ya se lo estén imaginando…)**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo y, mientras, déjenme un hermoso hermoso review, si? :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	24. Alcohol, accidentes y un don

**Mejor que las drogas**

Alcohol, accidentes y un don

Tal y como habían dicho, la noche siguiente se presentaron en la casa de Izzy para vivir una de sus tantas noches de desenfreno.

Kari no estaba muy segura de ir sola con TK, por lo que invitó a Sora quien, reacia, aceptó a ir solo cuando estuvo informada de que Matt y Tai también irían. Pero hacía un tiempo que no frecuentaba con Izzy por lo que no sabía bien en qué andaba metido su amigo de la infancia. De todos modos, era su cumpleaños, no podía dejar de ir.

Takeru pasó por su novia a las 12.30 aproximadamente y se adelantaron a sus amigos quienes aparecieron por el lugar a las 1.45 más o menos. Aunque, al llegar, Sora tuvo la misma impresión que Kari: ese lugar era un desastre.

Había botellas de alcohol esparcidas por el pequeño mesón de la cocina mientras dos muchachas "ligeras de ropa" se paseaban con otras botellas en sus manos, bailando provocativamente alrededor del cumpleañero.

El living, y la casa en general, estaba solamente iluminada por un pequeño foco color azul. En una esquina, atrás del sofá, se podía ver dos chicos escondidos, haciendo lo que Hikari sospechó desde el primer vistazo que les dio al entrar. Después de todo, estaba completamente segura de que Izzy también se daba.

Al cruzar la puerta, inmediatamente una chica rubia se acercó a ella con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Kari, viniste! – y la abrazó. La morocha respondió el gesto algo confundida al ser tan repentino pero sonrió a su vez.

- Catherine, ella es Sora. Sora, Catherine. Es… la mejor amiga de TK.

Hikari pudo apreciar como su amiga levantaba una ceja al escuchar "mejor amiga" pero igual la saludó con ánimos y sin decir nada sarcástico.

La muchacha rubia continuó presentándoles a las demás personas que se encontraban dentro del edificio, una más destruida que la otra, o eso fue lo que pensó la Yagami.

Vaya a saber que sería de esa noche.

.

Dos horas más tardes, Kari revoleaba un vaso, antes lleno de cerveza, hacia algún punto de la habitación. No sabía donde había caído, estaba todo demasiado oscuro. Volteó para buscar a Sora con la vista y la vio justo antes de que se metiera al baño tironeando de la camiseta de su hermano, quien se dejaba guiar con mucho gusto.

Kari rió y negó con la cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? TK había ido a comprar más bebida junto con Matt y ella no conocía a nadie confiable ahí adentro. Optó por sentarse apartada de todos, quedarse tranquila hasta que su novio volviera o su amiga se desocupara de sus "actividades".

- Ah, tu eres la novia de Takaishi…

Una voz que salió de entre el ruido de la música y la oscuridad la asustó al extremo, haciéndola saltar en su asiento. El dueño de la misma comenzó a reír al ver la reacción que había causado y exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo.

- No quise asustarte.

- No, perdón, no sabía que estabas ahí – comentó la menor, algo avergonzada porque en verdad no lo había visto.

- ¿Eres amiga de Izzy? ¿O viniste porque el idiota de TK te trajo?

- Soy amiga de Izzy y vine porque el idiota me trajo. – Respondió ella, arqueando las cejas - ¿Y por qué le dices idiota, puedo saber?

El muchacho volvió a dar una calada a su cigarrillo y miró al frente, hacia las personas que acaban de entrar al lugar.

- Tengo mis motivos – dijo devolviéndole a Takeru la misma mirada de odio que el rubio mantenía sobre él.

_Alerta. Es raro. Hay que irse._ pensó Kari. – Bueno, nos vemos más tarde – saludó para no parecer descortés y se levantó de la silla para caminar al lado de su novio.

Éste inmediatamente la sujetó de un brazo y la acercó a su rostro.

- ¿Qué hacías hablando con ese?

- No se quien es "ese", solo me senté y apareció de la nada. – _Literalmente_.

TK volvió a mirarla y su mirada se tornó sombría.

- No te quiero cerca de él. Ese tipo es peligroso y drogadicto.

_Mira quien habla…_ reflexionó ella, entristeciéndose. En cambio, asintió y se soltó del agarre, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior de la casa para fumar un cigarrillo lejos de la música y las prostitutas que se encontraban en ese momento dentro de allí. Catherine inmediatamente la siguió.

- Oye, ¿pelearon? – preguntó preocupada. Al parecer había visto su pequeña conversación.

- No, solamente hablamos de algo.

Imitando el gesto de Kari, Catherine sacó un cigarrillo también y lo prendió a la par de ella.

- No me gustaría verlos pelear. TK habla mucho de ti cuando tú no estas. Parece muy enamorado.

Hikari asintió lentamente sin despegar los ojos de ella pero sintiendo que lo que la rubia estaba diciendo no tenía ni un poco de verdad.

- Supongo – replicó en cambio la morocha, dando una calada profunda e impregnando el gusto a menta dentro suyo.

- Si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo ¿si? – dijo Catherine, sonriéndole y acercándose para ponerle una mano en el hombro. – Para eso están los amigos.

Kari volvió a asentir y forzó una sonrisa. Luego de eso, la rubia se metió dentro del lugar pero la Yagami no despegó la vista de la puerta ni un segundo. ¿Por qué no le caía para nada bien?

.

- TK, préstame la moto, quiero ir a comprar más cigarrillos.

Takeru se volvió confundido hacia su novia, a la cual había escuchado milagrosamente. La música estaba monstruosamente alta.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve o te de de los míos? Hace frío afuera…

- Quiero ir yo, si no te molesta. – sonrió la chica, intentando convencerlo. Él simplemente levantó los hombros y puso sus llaves sobre la mano extendida de su novia. Antes de que se fuera, le plantó un beso en la boca y le susurró que la amaba al oído. Kari le retribuyó el beso diciéndole que ella también lo amaba. Después, se dirigió al frente en donde estaba estacionada la moto.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Sora, apareciendo por el mismo lugar que ella había usado para salir.

- A comprar cigarrillos.

- Te acompaño.

- Sora…

- Dije: te acompaño – replicó la peliroja, sentándose en la parte de atrás del asiento, borrando toda posibilidad de recibir una negativa como respuesta. Hikari negó con la cabeza sonriendo y arrancó la moto con una patada. – A parte, creo que tienes algo de qué quejarte… ¿no es así?

La pequeña levantó la comisura derecha de sus labios pensando que su cuñada no podía conocerla mejor. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, no tendría que ir insultando a Catherine solo en su mente.

.

Las manos de TK parecían tener vida propia; aunque las de Kari no se quedaban atrás. Una canción sensual se escuchaba de fondo pero a ellos poco le importaba. Estaban seguro que era más importante continuar explorando la boca del otro, forjando una lucha por ver quien mostraba más efusividad o alguna cosa así. Tampoco les importaba el hecho de que estuvieran a punto de hacer el amor en una casa repleta de personas merodeando por ahí, que podrían entrar al cuarto en cualquier momento y transformar eso en la cosa más vergonzosa hecha por Kari frente a otras personas.

Pero, mientras nadie interrumpiera… igual, ambos se encontraban más concentrados en quitarle la ropa al otro que en estar reparando si aparecían o no aparecían las prostitutas o los drogaditos que se encontraban ahí en esos momentos.

Y justo cuando Kari pudo desabrochar el cinturón de TK, la puerta se abrió y se golpeó contra la pared violentamente, sobresaltando a los dos chicos quienes detuvieron su accionar y volvieron la vista, sorprendidos.

Era Sora.

- Así que ahí están. – Replicó ella cruzando los brazos – ¿Les parece bien estar haciendo eso?

- Muy bien hasta que tú llegaste – dijo Takeru de mala manera, abrochándose el pantalón y buscando su camisa en el suelo.

- Tranquilo rubio – se burló la peliroja – Venía solamente a avisarte que Catherine aún no ha vuelto con tu moto.

Kari dejó de pasar su brazo por la manga para mirar a su novio, sin creerlo.

- ¿Le prestaste la moto? – inquirió exasperada.

- En realidad, me quitó la llave del bolsillo de la campera y se fue. Después me mandó un mensaje. – contestó el rubio.

- Ah… que linda tu mejor amiga – agregó la morocha.

- Tú eres más linda – la molestó el Takaishi abrazándola por la espalda, a lo que ella intentó soltarle pensando que, por primera vez, una de las bromas de TK no le caía bien.

.

Eran las 4.30 y la fiesta seguía su curso. De vez en cuando, alguien apagaba la luz y, entre un flash de una foto sacada por "alguien", una de las amigas de Catherina –Misaki si no recordaba mal- se colgaba del cuerpo de Izzy y lo besaba por fervor. Vaya pasión.

En eso, la puerta de entrada se abre con fuerza y uno de los muchachos que había visto antes ingresa al lugar enojado, pateando cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera en el camino. Todos notaron su actitud.

- Oye, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó TK acercándose a él.

- ¡Es ese idiota de Yashiko! ¡Me está haciendo cabeza! ¡Lo voy a cortar en dos al gil ese!

Si no recordaba mal, Matt le había echo saber a Kari y Sora que Yashiko era la persona que se había sentado en la oscuridad y sorprendido a la menor al colocarse a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Tai, colocándose a su lado también.

- ¡Anda diciendo pelotudeces! ¡Lo voy a fajar al idiota ese! – exclamó, abriendo un cajón y sacando una cuchilla de mango blanco.

Hikari pasó saliva.

- ¡Vamos, yo también le voy a dar! – se agregó TK decidido a salir por la puerta y molerse a golpes con ese tal Yashiko. Al oír eso, Kari palideció.

- ¿Qué mierda vas a ir a hacer? ¡No vas a ir! – le ordenó la Yagami, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

- Claro que sí, suéltame Kari.

- _¡Son unos maricones, cobardes! ¡Salgan y vamos a pelear si se lo aguantan! _Se escuchaba desde afuera. Ella continuaba negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Suéltame Kari!

- ¡No!

- ¡La policía, la policía!

Todos se alarmaron por el grito de una de las chicas. Apagaron la música y todo quedó en silencio mientras Izzy salía y arreglaba los asuntos con los policías.

Diez minutos pasaron y nadie se atrevía a salir. Después de todo, nadie se salvaba. O estaban borrachos o drogados.

Tiempo después, Izzy volvió diciendo que los vecinos los habían denunciado por ruidos molestos y que ese era el motivo por el que un patrullero se había presentado allí. Agregó también que ni Yashiko ni ninguno de los amigos de éste se veía a la redonda.

- Maldito cobarde – murmuró el del cuchillo mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesada de un golpe.

TK bajó los hombros indignado y se soltó de Kari de un tirón. Sin mirar a nadie, salió afuera de la casa. Por supuesto la Yagami la siguió sin demorar.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir? – preguntó Takeru, enfadado con su chica.

- ¿Querías que te dejara ir con ese loco con cuchilla para ir a matar a uno? – le gritó ella, moviendo los brazos efusivamente, igual o más enojada que él.

- ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, eso es lo que yo hago, tú me conociste con un cuchillo en la mano!

- ¡No lo harás mientras estés conmigo, ¿escuchaste?

- ¡Maldición Kari! – gritó él, pateando un tacho de basura que se encontraba cerca, asustando a la muchacha.

Hikari lo observó pensando que no lo conocía tan bien como ella pensaba. Y suponía que el alcohol también contribuía a lograr esa actitud despreciable.

Ambos quedaron mirándose con la respiración agitada. Casi al instante, TK notó su error y chasqueó la lengua.

- Lo siento, Kari, yo no… no quería gritarte así… - se acercó a ella y la abrazó, aunque la morocha no le devolvió el gesto. Continuaba pensando que no le había gustado nada ese arranque que había tenido.

.

5.30 de la mañana y Takeru se paseaba por el living, caminando en redondo entre las botellas de alcohol y los vasos tirados en el suelo. La fiesta se había calmado un poco y las cosas ya no se notaban tan desenfrenadas como antes, sino que solo quedaban los restos de ese festejo: gente durmiendo en cualquier lado, Izzy acostado al lado del inodoro notablemente descompuesto del estómago, botellas dispersas por cualquier lado de la casa.

Pero aún quedaba un problema pendiente: Catherine todavía no volvía con la moto de Takeru.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo esa pendeja de mierda? – Decía el rubio en voz alta marcando una y otra vez el número de Catherine – La voy a matar cuando vuelva. – murmuraba colocándose el teléfono en el oído.

Al momento en que Kari estaba por decir algo, ella pareció atenderlo.

- ¡Puta madre, Catherine, ¡donde mierda estas?... ¿C-cómo?... Sí… ¿¡Qué! ¡Maldición! ¡Ahí voy, maldición! – Cortó el teléfono y lo lanzó contra el suelo - ¡Maldición!... Maldición…

TK murmuraba insultos contra la rubia sin parar mientras que Tai y yo nos mirábamos inquisitivamente. Él sujetó su campera y Hikari lo sujetó a su vez.

- ¿Qué pasó, TK?

- ¡Chocó, chocó, la idiota chocó! ¡Está en el hospital! ¡Maldición, la mataré… mi motocicleta, hija de puta!

Kari cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tomando y colocándose su campera también.

- Te acompaño.

Entre todos sus insultos, él se calmó y miró a su novia, suspirando. Luego, tomó su mano y la besó con cariño antes de tirar de ella para que, juntos, fueran al hospital.

.

Llegaron a la guardia del hospital y entraron en compañía de Tai y Matt, quienes los habían llevado en el auto del rubio.

Desde dentro se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de Catherine. Al parecer, por lo que había dado a conocer una enferma que había salido de la sala, la rubia había recibido heridas menores pero una lesión grave en la pierna que requería sutura inmediata con varios puntos. La acompañante que ocupaba la parte de atrás del asiento había resultado ilesa, salvo por algunos raspones que se ganaron por caer sobre el pavimento.

TK se paseaba por el pasillo, aún enojado y nervioso. Otro grito de dolor se escuchó desde dentro.

- ¡Sí, gritá, puta, gritá! ¡Yo mismo te voy a matar! – exclamó sin importarle estar en un hospital a las 6 de la madrugada. Pero Kari no podía culparlo de mucho, TK adoraba su motocicleta. No quería siquiera imaginar cómo habría quedado el ciclo vehículo en el que tantas vueltas habían dado juntos.

Media hora después, Takeru se arrodilló al lado de su novia y la miró con una media sonrisa.

- Debes estar cansada, amor, no es necesario que te quedes. Yo voy a estar acá hasta que me digan algo de mi moto y después me voy.

- ¿Y Catherine? – preguntó ella.

- ¿A quien le importa?

Kari estuvo a punto de reír pero, en cambio, negó con la cabeza divertida.

- Felices cuatro meses – replicó en cambio, recordando lo que ese día cumplían. Takeru sonrió divertido y le acarició la mejilla con amor.

- Felices cuatro meses, hermosa.

- Alto regalo – agregó la Yagami, denotando ironía en su oración.

- El mejor regalo es que estés conmigo acá después de todo. Te amo – dijo el rubio antes de acercar su rostro y depositar un largo beso en sus labios, el cual Kari devolvió con todo interés.

La ayudó a pararse y la acompañó hasta afuera en donde Tai y Matt la estaban esperando en el auto. La saludó nuevamente y le hizo saber a su hermano que estaría de vuelta en su casa ni bien tuviera noticias de su amada motocicleta.

Takeru volvió a entrar al lugar mientras los tres restantes se pusieron en camino hacia la residencia Yagami; pero los muchachos estaban muy callados para el gusto de Kari.

- Chicos, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al fin, intrigada.

Ambos parecieron intercambiar miradas y fue Tai el que se dio vuelta desde el asiento delantero para hablarle de frente a su hermana.

- Kari… etto… ¿sabes?... yo… yo quisiera… que no estés más con TK.

OK, eso era nuevo. Hasta donde sabía, esos dos habían arreglado sus problemas. ¿Qué había sucedido ahora?

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Taichi rascó su nuca antes de continuar:

- Es que… no creo que sea sincero… Cuando Sora y tú fueron por cigarrillos, se lo veía muy… amistoso con esa Catherine que chocó ahora. Y no de la forma en que un amigo trata a una amiga sino como algo… más…

La morocha largó el aire contenido y miró el asiento como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El hecho de que TK la engañara con Catherine no era algo tan descabellado de pensar: ella era bonita, rubia, descontrolada, voluminosa, todo lo que Kari no era. Pero… todavía no lo llegaba a creer.

¿Qué demonios hacía mal para que ese chico no tuviera sus ojos solo puestos en ella como debía ser? ¿O no era así la actitud que experimentaba un chico enamorado? ¿Realmente era tan poco como para que él buscara en otras algo más? No llegaba a entenderlo. Todas las veces que le había dicho que la amaba, que quería seguir con ella, que era su vida y que lo había "rescatado" de cómo era antes… ¿había sido todo una mentira? ¿Se había estado burlando de ella?

Entonces ¿porque notaba tanta sinceridad en sus besos, en sus abrazos, en su manera de decirle "Te amo"? Tampoco lo comprendía.

Al final, terminaba por nunca entender nada. ¡Que irónico!, era como un don que tenía.

- ¿Kari?... ¡Kari!

Salió de sus cavilaciones y miró a su hermano.

- Está bien. Voy a ver que hago. – Dijo en cambio, sonriéndole a Tai, queriendo parecer que tenía todo bajo control.

Aunque su mente y su corazón fueran un completo desastre.

**.**

**Ok, ahora no se pueden quejar porque el capítulo fue muy corto, eh! Jaja :)**

**Esta fiesta ocurrió, sí. Todo lo que narré fue así, sí. El accidente también ocurrió, sí. ¬¬ Y en el próximo capítulo verán como continúa esto. Aunque, considerando que soy taaaan buena, acá les dejo un adelanto ;) **

_**- ¿Estuviste con ella sí o no? **_

_**- Yo… te amo, Kari.**_

_**- Alguien que ama no hace cosas así. **_

_**- De verdad, te amo…**_

_**- Yo no quiero seguir así. No quiero seguir…**_

**¿Demasiado poco? ¡Se aguantan! :D**

**¡Dejen review!**

**¡Los quiero, lectores! ¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	25. Llorarás más de diez veces por amor

**Mejor que las drogas**

"Llorarás mas de diez veces por amor"

Al día siguiente, Kari se levantó de la cama para ir en busca de una aspirina para calmar su inaguantable dolor de cabeza. Era extraño pensar que se sentía así de mal por haber estado despierta todo el rato pensando y no por una resaca o algo así. Pero no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que le había dicho Tai hacía unas horas atrás.

¿Que si no lo veía venir? Por supuesto que sí. Desde esa vez que TK había jugado ese estúpido juego, sentía que ya no confiaba más en él. Quería, sí. Quería confiar en él más que nada en el mundo… simplemente, no podía.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, sonó su celular.

_De: TK. _

_Asunto: Iré a visitar a Catherine. ¿Quieres venir? _

¿Querer ir? ¿Acaso me estaba jodiendo? Obvio que no. Pero… ¿dejaría que vaya solo? Ni loca.

_Ok, pasa por mi casa en quince. _

Se cambió de ropa con lo primero que encontró y se metió al baño para arreglarse un poco.

- Kari…

Ella se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza para encontrar a su hermano en la puerta.

- Tai, casi me matas del susto…

- Lo siento. Está TK abajo…

- Ya bajo.

- Oye… ¿pensaste en lo que te…?

- Si – cortó ella – Lo pensé. No te preocupes.

- ¿Y?

La chica terminó de peinarse y lo miró.

- Más tarde te cuento…

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió, encontrando al rubio parado en el umbral. Al verla, éste le sonrió.

- Hola amor.

- Hola – saludó ella colocándose su campera y cerrando la puerta. - ¿Vamos?

- ¿No me das un beso? – se extrañó TK. Kari suspiró y lo besó fugazmente.

Takeru arqueó el cejo.

- ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

- Algo así – replicó ella tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo en la dirección del hospital.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, escuchando solo los ruidos de la ciudad y de la gente que los pasaba por sus costados.

- ¿No sabes cómo está? – Kari rompió el silencio.

- Una de sus amigas me dijo que la internaron en la sala 18 y que tiene la rodilla como un melón. – Rió ante su propia descripción – se lo merece por idiota.

- Tú le diste la moto…

- No, ella me la quitó.

- Y tú seguro te enojaste y le dijiste inmediatamente que te la devolviera ¿verdad? – ironizó la Yagami.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué yo tengo la culpa que le pasara eso? Estaba borracha…

- No quiero seguir hablando del tema – negó Hikari soltándose de su mano para entrar por la puerta del hospital.

Sin gritar como había echo ese día a las 6 de la mañana, recorrieron los blanquecinos pasillos en silencio hasta encontrar la respectiva sala. Y pasaron sin tocar la puerta.

Dentro no había nadie más que Catherine acostada en una incómoda cama. A su lado había otra, vacía, y el resto de la habitación se conformaba con una pequeña mesa de luz y un televisor colgado desde lo alto de la pared, el cual funcionaba con monedas. Que antiguo.

- Hola chicos – saludó ella, dejando su celular en el colchón y dirigiéndonos una sonrisa conciliadora. Se le notaban algunas heridas y vendas en los brazos pero en general no parecía ser nada grave.

TK se sentó en una silla sin decir nada, al parecer aún seguía enojado por lo que Catherine le había echo a su moto pero hasta a Kari le parecía algo desubicado que sacara a relucir el tema cuando su _mejor__amiga_ estaba en una cama de hospital, rodeada de ese olor horrible a alcohol que descomponía a cualquiera. Por más que estuviera enojado (y por más que ella también odiara estar ahí) no debía comportarse como un cretino.

- Oye Kari – la llamó la rubia – Ya le dije a TK que lo lamento mucho. Pensé que no estaba tan mal como para manejar pero el auto salió de la nada y no llegué a frenar…

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso a ella? No era la dueña de la moto y mucho menos le importaba lo que tuviera para decir.

- Está bien – contestó en cambio – Este cabeza dura seguro se olvidará de su enojo pronto.

- Sí, cuando me pagues el arreglo de la moto – agregó TK cruzando los brazos. Hikari le regaló una hermosa mirada de reproche.

- Ya hablé con mis padres, ellos pagarán todo. Realmente, lo siento TK. – volvió a disculparse Catherine y, con ese gesto, _casi_ logró darle lastima a la chica.

El rubio desvió la mirada y la pasó en otra cosa. No se mostraba decidido a hablar.

Quince minutos después Kari pensó que si TK no le decía pronto de irse, ella misma saldría por la puerta sin saludar siquiera. Los tres se habían pasado el rato en silencio, mirándose entre sí, mandando y contestando mensajes. Era la situación más incómoda que había vivido en toda su vida… No, mentía, era la más incómoda en las 24 horas. Las otras situaciones ni se comparaban.

De repente, Takeru se levantó de su lugar y suspiró.

- Nos vamos. Después te mando un mensaje o algo así.

- Bueno – respondió la hospitalizada. – Gracias por venir, Kari, TK. Y, otra vez, perdón.

Se retiraron de la habitación portando el mismo silencio con el que habían ingresado. Recién afuera, la muchacha se dispuso a hablar.

- No está tan destruida como pensé.

- Solamente tiene la pierna echa mierda. Como si me importara…

Hikari revoleó los ojos sin que él la viera.

- ¿Tienes pensando hace algo ahora? – preguntó TK sentándose en uno de los cantero ubicados fuera del hospital.

- Nada en especial…

- ¡Vamos por un helado! – se emocionó el chico, tomándola de las manos.

Kari lo analizó. De un momento a otro pasó de estar enojado a ilusionado y todo por un simple helado. Esos eran los pequeños momentos que lo hacían dudar de lo que Tai le había dicho y de lo que ella misma llevaba pensando hacía ya unos días.

Tenía un pensamiento fijo en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien pero no tenerle confianza? Amaba demasiado a TK pero no creía que él fuera el ideal para ella. Y pensar eso dolía, realmente dolía. Es por eso que continuaba peleándola, remándola, llamando su atención, intentando ser todo en su vida. Aunque estaba segura que se estaba perdiendo de algo, de algunas cosas de su día. Y eso no le gustaba para nada. El pensamiento que sostenía en su corazón no le gustaba para nada.

.

Y así pasó una semana.

La noche del 21 de Agosto se encontraba muy calurosa, extraño fenómeno ya que se encontraban en invierno.

Mimi recorría la habitación de un lado a otro, enloquecida. Mientras que Sora y Kari la miraban con aburrimiento.

Esa noche irían al boliche ya que cantaría una chica llamada Karina, una de sus cantantes favoritas. Bueno… de Mimi y de Sora. Kari solo conocía dos o tres canciones. Pero era una excusa para salir de joda y eso le bastaba y sobraba.

El problema era que Mimi se estaba tardando mucho en cambiarse. La pelirosa continuaba sacando prendas de su guardarropa sin contar que ya eran las 2 de la mañana y, con suerte, llegarían justo para cuando la artista cantara. Por supuesto, ya conocían a su amiga. Era de las que se probaba todo dos veces y se paseaba por todo el lugar para probar si le quedaba cómodo; se colocaba frente al espejo y hacía poses, lanzando besos a su misma imagen. A Sora y Kari les dio risa la primera vez que la vieron prepararse de esa manera, y con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando. Hoy en día, ambas se ponían de acuerdo para decirle a Mimi que se preparara dos horas antes de que ellas mismas vieran que se pondrían.

- Mimi, ya tenemos que irnos, ¿entiendes eso? – le dijo Sora, mirando el reloj de gato que ella tenía colgado en la pared. – Se está haciendo tarde y no llegaremos nunca y te mataré si Karina llega a tocar sin nosotras ahí adentro.

- ¡Ya voy, pesada! – le gritó la Tachikawa desde el baño, en donde se daba sus "últimos toques"

Finalmente, media hora después, las tres amigas entraban en el local bailable, felices de que 'la tortura de Mimi' hubiera terminado y se encontraran por fin ahí. La música estaba a tope y todo el mundo parecía entretenido.

Kari se dirigió inmediatamente a la barra. Su organismo le pedía una cerveza y no estaba dispuesta a negárselo. Mimi compró un daikiri de ananá y Sora un simple fernet; pero, ya con sus bebidas en la mano, Sora hizo un gesto con la mano y las guió por entre medio de la gente para dar una vuelta.

Y entre todas las personas que había allí, Kari no pudo encontrarse mejor compañía.

Frenó en seco en el lugar y Mimi, que venía detrás suyo, la chocó por la espalda.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

Sora también lo notó y posó su mirada en la misma dirección que su amiga. Y los vio.

Había un grupo reducido de personas posicionados frente al escenario. Entre todo ese grupo, se distinguían dos cabezas rubias en medio, bastante juntas. Kari estuvo a punto de soltar su botella de cerveza ante la escena. Sora, la tomó por los hombros y la volteó para que la mirara de frente.

- Kari, escúchame. Tai me contó lo que pensaba…

- No digas mas nada – replicó la menor, soltándose de su agarre. Se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar al lado de los rubios. La primera en notarlo fue Catherine quien, en vez de saludarla con una sonrisa como siempre hacía, la miró sorprendida y se apresuró a bajar la mirada hasta su teléfono celular.

- Hola amor – saludó TK, intentando tomar a Kari de la cintura, más ella se soltó rápidamente y sonrió a Catherine con mucho ánimo. Fingido, obviamente.

- ¡Hola Catherine! Qué raro verte por aquí. ¿Acaso tu pierna ya está bien?

- A-algo así – respondió ella sin mirarla directamente a los ojos – Pero no quería perderme a Karina…

- Aunque tengas la pierna a la miseria ¿verdad? – argumentó Kari continuando con su actitud.

- Oye, amor, ¿qué te pasa…?

- Tú vienes conmigo – exigió Hikari tomándolo de la camisera y arrastrándolo lejos de su grupo.

- ¡Kari, ¿Qué te pasa? – volvió a repetir Takeru con voz molesta pero sin librarse del agarre de su novia. - ¿Algo está mal?

- No, si te parece – ironizó ella – Dime, ¿Qué haces con ella y esos aquí si me dijiste que no ibas a venir?

- Cambié de opinión, ellos me convencieron ¿Qué acaso está mal?

- ¡Claaaro! ¿Y esperas que te crea que no me lo ocultaste a propósito para estar con Catherine? ¿¡Estuviste con ella si o no!

- ¿Qué? Kari, yo no-

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor cállate, ni siquiera quiero escucharte negándolo, y queriendo hacerme creer que nunca estuviste con ella!

- ¡Yo nunca estuve con ella! – dijo TK en cambio, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "nunca" - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Por favor, "tú me conociste con un cuchillo en la mano" ¿eh? ¡Pensé que habías cambiado!

- ¡Y cambié! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No estuve con Catherine! ¡No estuve con nadie más que no seas tú! Yo… te amo, Kari…

- ¡No quiero escucharte decir eso! – lo cortó Kari inmediatamente, colocando una mano en su boca.

- ¿¡Entonces, qué quieres que diga para que me creas! – replicó él, quitando la mano de su rostro. - ¡Te amo!

- Alguien que ama no hace cosas así…

- ¡Kari, por favor!, solo dime qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que te amo más que a mi vid-

- No quiero estar más contigo.

Takeru se preparaba para decir algo pero, al escuchar eso, quedó con la palabra en la boca y notablemente sorprendido.

Kari, en cambio, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

- Ya no quiero seguir así… no quiero seguir…

El rubio continuaba en el estado de sorpresa sin despegar los ojos de ella ni dejar de oírla atentamente.

- No confío más en ti… no somos como antes… y ya me cansé de los rumores y de las cosas que me dicen… y de todo lo que me maquino en las noches… Te amo mucho, pero… basta.

TK hizo una mueca con su boca y se rascó la nuca. Miró el suelo y comenzó a moverse nerviosamente en el lugar, pero sin decir nada. ¿Qué estaría pensando en ese momento?

La música continuaba sonando, la gente pasaba por sus costados pero ellos dos se mantenían en el lugar, esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro. Dentro de Kari algo se retorcía al no escuchar palabra por parte de su novio (o mejor dicho ¿ex – novio?) Quería saber qué estaba pensando, quería saber si la odiaba, si la amaba, si se opondría, si le importaría o no el hecho de no tenerla más como novia.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Kari, incitando a algún tipo de conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – le devolvió la inquisición él, mirándola por fin.

- No se, algo.

En esos momentos, se sintió como una idiota. Porque descubrió que ella realmente estaba esperando alguna respuesta negativa por parte de él, que le dijera que no quería que terminaran, que la amaba demasiado como para dejarla o una estupidez de esas que se dicen por amor. Qué equivocada estaba.

- Bueno… entonces, nos vemos – le dijo Hikari pensando que no había nada más que hacerle.

TK comenzó a asentir lentamente. En un movimiento rápido, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kari y se fue dejándola allí sola, cruzada de brazos y con el corazón destrozado por más de que ella hubiera elegido ese final.

Nunca había pensado terminar con alguien de esa forma, menos con TK, al cual amaba prácticamente con locura.

Mimi llegó a su lado con el rostro contraído por la preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Hikari levantó el rostro y la miró como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- L-lo dejé – murmuró suavemente, teniendo suerte de que su amiga la escuchara por sobre toda esa música estridente.

- Ay Kari… - expresó la pelirosa antes de abrazarla para demostrarle contención. Pero la Yagami rápidamente se soltó. No quería abrazos. Siempre cuando estaba triste y se encontraba en los brazos de alguien, se sentía segura. Tan segura como para romper en llanto tranquilamente sabiendo que alguien la iba a reconfortar. No le gustaba ese sentimiento. No le gustaba llorar tampoco.

- No… no importa – comentó con la voz ahogada – No… importa.

Justo antes de que Mimi pudiera decir cualquier cosa, una voz retumbó en todo el lugar. Era la voz del DJ presentando a Karina quien ya se encontraba sobre el escenario y ni cuenta se habían dado.

- Vamos, no es momento de estar mal. Hay que disfrutar – intentó animarla la pelirosa, y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al medio de la pista, en donde ambas tuvieron una buena visión. Vaya a saber donde estaba Sora.

Pero el destino no quiso dejarla en paz. Inmediatamente luego de que hubieran conseguido ese maravilloso lugar, dos personas se situaron a su lado. Una era Matt, quien se mostraba aburrido ante la persona que se alzaba en el escenario y la otra era TK quien, ajeno a lo que pasar a su alrededor, mandaba mensajes como si nada.

Al verlo Hikari no pudo hacer más que quebrarse y bajar la mirada. El cabello le tapó el rostro y ella rogó internamente que nadie notara las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas. Mimi no lo vió… pero Matt sí.

- Oe, ¿Qué te sucede, Kari? – Quiso saber, colocándole una mano en su hombro .

Yagami lo volvió a mirar sin decidir qué respuesta darle. Aunque no fue necesario que hablara; al ver su llanto la abrazó inmediatamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba cosas al oído.

- Hey no, ¿Qué pasa? Háblame…

- C-Cort-tamos… - murmuró sabiendo que no podría evitar sentirse segura y acarrear con todos los sentimientos que venían junto con ese abrazo. Es por eso que le dio rienda suelta a su dolor y echó a llorar en los brazos de su –antes- cuñado.

En medio de sus lamentos, escuchó sin prestar demasiada atención, la letra de la canción que Karina estaba cantando en esos momentos. Y pensó que esa mujer se estaba burlando de ella o algo así.

_Fui de un amigo y le pregunté qué pensaba del amor… porque a mí me hizo sufrir y me lastimó. Me dije que no volvería a creer, que cerraría mi corazón. Él se sonrió y me contestó:_

_Llorarás más de diez veces por amor, romperán más de diez veces tú corazón, quizás por un tiempo no encontrarás a alguien que te merezca de verdad. .. Sin querer muchas veces te caerás, con lo que menos pienses tropezarás, pero para el amor tú ya verás… la esperanza no tarda en llegar._

Sabias palabras ¿verdad?

_A la mierda todo. _

_._

**Sé que no lo podrán creer. ¡¿Esta chica actualizando tan rápido? I know :) Pero sentía que necesitaba escribir esta parte de la historia. Y les puedo asegurar que fue tal cual la escribí. Fue triste, esa noche lloré mucho. Pero NI SIQUIERA SE IMAGINAN lo que está por venir a continuación. Espérenlo con ansias ;)**

**Ok, dejen reviews :) ¡Besos enormes! **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	26. Un muy feliz cumpleaños

**Mejor que las drogas**

Un "muy feliz" cumpleaños

- Hiciste bien Kari.

- Ni lo menciones.

- No, en serio…

- Cállate Tai.

Estaba completamente segura que cometería un homicidio si Taichi le seguía diciendo lo bien que había echo al cortarle el rostro a TK la noche anterior.

Estaba bien. Se enorgullecía de haber puesto a Takeru en su lugar pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le doliera sin parar. Se había echo respetar y, por ello, había perdido la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Por eso pedía al cielo y a todos los santos que su hermano no se lo recordara más.

- Kari…

- ¡Por Dios Tai, quédate callado un segundo, por favor! – le gritó la Yagami antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

Ya dentro de ella, suspiró y pegó su espalda a la pared. A veces le daban ganas de matar a su familiar. Aunque no era la persona que quería matar en esos momentos.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio prendió su computadora. Necesitaba escuchar música, hablar con alguien, hacer algo que la distrajera lo suficiente de los pensamientos que envolvían cuchillos, armas y trenes que pasaban por personas obvias a la imaginación.

Abrió Facebook y observó con aburrimiento la página de inicio que se le presentaba en la pantalla. ¿Qué nadie estaba en facebook un domingo a la noche? Bueno… no. Seguramente que el mundo tenía más relaciones sociales que ella misma. Seguramente que una babosa tenía más relaciones sociales que ella misma. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la invitación de Sora de pasar la noche en su casa tomando y hablando de la vida. Sí, le iba a mandar un mensaje diciéndole que iba a ir.

Estaba por sujetar su celular cuando…

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…!

.

- "Hola mi amor. Pensé que sería buena idea postearte una foto mía: Tu hermosa novia. Te amo mucho mi amor, gracias por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Sos lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Ya era hora de que dejemos _todo__lo__que__no__importa_ atrás y seamos solo vos y yo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, SOS TODO"… ¿Dónde dijiste que vive esta hija de puta? – preguntó Mimi después de leer todo lo que Catherine había publicado en el muro de TK.

- No se.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Ya averiguaré dónde e iré y le romperé la cara.

Kari sonrió de lado. No sabía qué haría si no tendría a sus amigas con ella en esos momentos. Al leer lo que Catherine había escrito para TK, su cuerpo quedó quieto pero su mente comenzó a maquinar montones de cosas. "¿Gracias por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?; ¿Ya era hora de que dejemos todo lo que no importa atrás?" No necesitaba que le explique aquello.

Y sintió aún más deseos de matar a TK, ahora agregándole el hecho de que también imaginaba cuchillos atravesando el precioso rostro de Catherine, sin hablar de su… Ok, estaba decidido: tendría que dejar de mirar películas de terror todas las noches.

- Oye Kari, voy a serte sincera – replicó Sora, volviendo su vista a su amiga – Por más de que estés profundamente enamorada de Takeru… no se merece tu tristeza. Es decir… fue demasiado basura para que tú siquiera pienses en llorar o ponerte triste por eso. No se cómo te debes estar sintiendo, porque realmente no lo se. Pero… es lo que yo pienso.

-"Quien no ha sufrido lo que yo, que no me de consejos" – repitió Hikari, una frase que habían leído juntas desde un escaparate en el centro. Sora asintió.

- Pero si quieres ir a romperle la cara no tendremos problemas en seguirte – agregó Mimi logrando hacer reír a ambas.

Sí, no sabía qué haría sin sus amigas…

.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sora sonrió junto con Kari y le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad con la que ella se lo estaba dando. Al separarse, rieron como dos locas y fueron interceptadas por otro abrazo por parte de Mimi.

Era 28 de agosto, cumpleaños de Sora. Ese día de horripilante calor había echo que Kari se vistiera con ropa veraniega y tomara sus lentes de sol antes de salir caminando hacia la casa de su amiga, la cual cumplía 18 años ese día. Desde que tenía memoria, Sora y Mimi habían sido sus mejores amigas y habían pasado juntas todos sus cumpleaños.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la ruptura con Takeru y, desde ese momento, no lo había vuelto a ver. Agradecía eso, sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionaría si se le aparecía frente a ella. Probablemente lo golpearía, tal y como había querido hacer desde el día en que se enteró del romance entre él y Catherine, romance que ya había cumplido un mes – según ella-, acabando con cualquier rastro de perdón que podría llegar a pasar por la cabeza de la Yagami.

Pero ese día era todo para Sora. Y no dejaría que recuerdos amargos terminaran con su débil felicidad.

Yolei y Zoe fueron otras de las chicas que se presentaron a la casa de la peliroja. Tai y Matt también la visitaron al caer la tarde. Fue un día divertido, prácticamente perfecto.

Hasta que escuchó un escape sonar en la calle.

Sora y Mimi se miraron entre sí al oírlo, mientras que Kari hizo como si nada y sujetó el celular para comenzar a mandar mensajes. No quería lidiar con eso.

La peliroja salió de su hogar y caminó hacia el rubio montado en su motocicleta.

- Parece que la arreglaste – dijo ella como saludo.

- Feliz cumpleaños – respondió TK, sonriéndole de lado.

- Gracias. – Sora lo observó de arriba a abajo pensando que, aunque hubiera pasado todo lo que había pasado, no había cambiado en nada. - ¿Quieres pasar?

Un par de ojos azules se desviaron hacia el interior de la casa para buscar a una persona en particular. Al encontrarla, negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea conveniente.

Sora resopló.

- Cobarde.

- Sí, lo soy – corroboró el menor. – Solo pasaba a decirte eso. Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Lo vio irse a alta velocidad por la avenida y cruzó los brazos. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico hubiese terminado de esa forma?

.

- ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué haremos por tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Mimi, abrazando a la agasajada por los hombros.

- Vamos al parque a tomar cerveza o vino o algo. La noche está hermosa. – respondió ella.

- ¡Al parque a tomar vino! – exclamó Kari, emocionada. Las noches de verano que había pasado con sus amigas tomando eran las mejores que podía encontrar dentro de su memoria. El invierno había sido largo, ¡no podía esperar por que sea primavera y pudieran repetir lo mismo todas las noches!

- Decidido. Al parque a tomar vino. Vengan a casa tipo 10 y de acá salimos, ¿les parece?

- Perfecto.

- OK.

- ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó Tai, inocentemente.

- Ni lo pienses, hermano, ¡hoy será noche de mujeres!

Matt se cruzó de brazos.

- Generalmente, cuando ustedes dicen que es noche de mujeres es porque van a hacer desastres o contratarán strippers o una cosa parecida….

Las tres amigas se miraron y echaron a reír a carcajada limpia. ¿Así que esa era la impresión que tenían sus amigos de ellas? ¡Por favor!

- Bueno, no es así. – Acotó Sora, entre risas – Así que no se preocupen demasiado por eso.

Aún así, Matt y Tai se miraron con desconfianza. Levantaron los hombros y se dispusieron a retirarse para dejarlas planear su noche con tranquilidad. Aunque no los invitaran, seguramente las verían allí.

.

- Ge-nial – replicó Mimi, cruzándose de brazos luego de pasarle la jarra con vino a su amiga Kari. Ella simplemente la sujetó y bebió un buen trago sin decir nada. Ya todo estaba dicho.

Habían llegado al bendito parque –el cual se encontraba rebosante de gente a causa del extenuante calor- hacía una hora ya. Y, tan solo diez minutos luego de que ella se sentaran, habían visto a la "hermosa parejita" pasearse en moto, abrazados, mostrándose frente a todo el mundo.

Hikari hacía todo lo posible por ignorarla pero, realmente, estaba segura que bajaría a Catherine del cabello y le desfiguraría la cara si seguía mirándola con esa actitud altanera que decía a gritos: "¡Mira, me robé a tu novio, lero lero!"

Por un lado, eso la tenía bastante enojada pero, por el otro, le extrañaba la actitud de TK. Al momento en que pasaban delante de ellos, Catherine se empeñaba en abrazarlo aún más y hablarle en el oído… aunque TK no le hiciera caso en lo absoluto. O sea, ella es tu novia ¿acaso no piensas prestarle atención?

Decidió no mirarlos más, eso solo le haría más daño. O aumentaría su rabia aún más y, dependiendo de cual pasara primero, podrían llegar a suceder dos cosas: la primera, se pondría emocionalmente sensible y se iría a su casa a llorar como una condenada, arruinando por completo la noche del cumpleaños de Sora o, dos… bajaría a Catherine del cabello y le desfiguraría la cara, tal y como había pensado anteriormente.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver el mensaje.

_Hola, desconocida. Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo. ¿Estás ocupada ahora?_

Kari sonrió ante el mensaje de Keisuke y le respondió:

_Estoy en el parque, celebrando el cumpleaños de Sora…_

- Daah, chicas, hay que ir a comprar más vino, ¿Quién va?

… _pero puedes pasar y, de paso, acompañarme a comprar más vino :)_

_En__cinco__minutos__estoy__allí_. – contestó Kei

- Yo voy – dijo Hikari verificando cuánto dinero tenía para comprar el vino.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Yolei amagando a levantarse.

- No, ya viene Kei a buscarme. Voy con él.

Todas las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta y se miraron entre ellas con una mirada cargada de diversión y picardía.

- Así que… Kei… - comenzó Mimi.

- No empieces – la detuvo Kari – No – empieces.

La pelirosa levantó los brazos en señal de inocencia y comenzó a reír histéricamente. Kari y Sora la miraron como si estuviera loca mientras que Rika y Yolei se le unieron a la risa.

En esos momentos una motocicleta se estacionó a su lado e hizo rugir el escape. Hikari sonrió y lo miró:

- No presumas, pibe. – le dijo con tono gracioso.

- Lo que usted diga, señorita – correspondió él, invitándola a subir atrás suyo para ir a dar una vuelta y, también, a comprar otro vino.

Hikari se subió detrás de su amigo justo antes de escuchar a Mimi volver a reír incontrolablemente. Volvió a mirarla y le mostró el dedo medio como respuesta a esa acción.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Mimi? – quiso saber Kei cuando arrancaron y se perdieron por la esquina.

- Nada, ya sabes que está loca. – dijo Kari. - ¿Qué onda? Es verdad que hace mucho que no te veo. Cuéntame de tu vida.

- Puf, como si hubiera algo interesante que contar…

.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, verdaderamente. No podía creer que hacía una hora que estaba dando vueltas con Keisuke. Los minutos pasaban volando cuando estaba con él. Siempre se divertía tanto, él era el único capaz de hacerle olvidar todo con todas sus tonterías.

Volvieron al lugar en donde sus amigas estaban sentadas… pero se llevaron una no muy grata sorpresa. Alrededor de ellas se había amontonado uno montón de gente, no muy… blanca, que digamos. Parecía que algo andaba mal.

Kari se bajó de un salto de la motocicleta y se lanzó a la búsqueda de sus amigas. En cambio, encontró a Mimi y otra muchacha mirándose como si estuvieran a punto de matarse.

- Oye Sora, ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada bueno, seguro – respondió Sora sin despegar los ojos de Mimi, pendiente a cualquier cosa que ella haga.

- Ay miren, apareció Yagami – dijo la muchacha que se estaba mirando con su amiga. La misma cruzó los brazos y se paró con una pose despectiva.

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Kei, apareciendo al lado de la menor.

- ¡oh, no me digan que Kari tiene miedo y pide ayuda a su amiguito! – se burló la otra, logrando que Hikari se enoje aún más. ¿Quién mierda era esa persona y qué flores quería en su velorio? Porque estaba convencida de que, si seguía hablándole así, la mataría a golpes.

- ¿Y vos quien mierda sos, pendeja?

- La que te va a cagar a palo, nena. – respondió la otra, amagando a sujetar el cabello de Kari. Pero antes de que eso suceda, Mimi se colocó en medio y, a su vez, sujetó a la chica por los pelos. Y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ya había comenzado una pelea de chicas.

Hikari quedó pasmadas por unos cuantos segundos hasta que reaccionó al ver cómo Keisuke se metía a la pelea para intentar separar a las dos chicas que se arrastraban por el suelo, repartiéndose golpes y arañazos.

- Maldición – murmuró Kari, metiéndose en medio de la pelea, sujetando a la chica del cabello antes de que ésta avanzara y golpeara nuevamente a su mejor amiga. La chica, al sentirse agarrada desde atrás, se volteó solo para recibir un golpe de lleno en su rostro cortesía del puño de Hikari. Y la pelea se desató nuevamente.

La chica no se dejó golpear sin responde a su vez. Logró sujetar a Kari del antebrazo e intentó prenderse de su pelo aunque no lo logró, dejando varios arañazos en el cuello de la Yagami. La pequeña tiró a su oponente al suelo y divisó una botella cerca de las dos. Estiró un brazo y la agarró, lista para partírsela en la cabeza a esa hija de puta que se negaba a soltarle el cabello. Fue allí cuando se escuchó un grito.

- ¡Llamaron a la policía! ¡Llamaron a la policía!

Como si fueran una bandada de pájaros, las personas reunidas allí salieron disparadas hacia distintas direcciones, al igual que la chica con la que Kari estaba peleando, quien la soltó y salió corriendo acompañada con otras mujeres más.

Hikari y Mimi estuvieron a punto de correr tras ellas de no ser porque Kei sujetó a la menor y la retuvo entre sus brazos para que no pueda avanzar ni un centímetro.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Kari! ¡Tú también, baste Mimi!

- ¡Ni una mierda, voy a matar a esa hija de puta! – exclamaba Mimi intentando soltarse del agarre que Sora y Yolei le imponían.

Cuando ya no quedó nadie más en el lugar, Kari sintió que su rabia explotaba y se soltó bruscamente de su amigo. Luego, comenzó a correr hacia la dirección contraria hacia donde habían huido todos.

Todos sus amigos se miraron entre ellos preguntándose hacia donde iba. Hasta que Sora reaccionó.

- Oh Dios mío, dime que no va hacia allá…

-¿Hacia dónde? – quiso saber Keisuke.

Mientras tanto Kari corría con lágrimas en sus ojos y los puños bien apretados. Mataría a ese hijo de puta, lo mataría por haber dejado que sucediera algo así. ¡Estaba bien! ¡Estaba bien que su nueva novia la odiara y todo! Pero haber involucrado también a Mimi… eso era demasiado. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que maten a golpes a una de tus amigas? Que poco hombre.

Llegó a la cuadra de su destino casi sin aliento.

- ¡Kari!

Sora venía montada en la motocicleta junto con Keisuke. Aunque el grito no la detuvo. Se paró frente a la casa que ya conocía como la palma de su mano y miró hacia la ventana del segundo piso.

- ¡TAKERU! ¡TAKERU, BAJA YA! ¡MALDICIÓN, BAJA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, TAKERU!

Casi al mismo tiempo , las ventanas de la habitación de TK y Matt se abrieron y ambos mostraron la misma expresión de asombro al ver el estado del cuerpo de Kari.

- ¡Baja en este mismo instante! – le exigió a su ex, quien solo resopló y se alejó de la ventana.

- Kari, ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – preguntó Yamato, preocupado.

Lejos de contestarle, Hikari entró a la casa sin pedir permiso y se encontró con TK en bóxers caminando tranquilamente hacia ella.

- Kari, ¿Qué te pas-?

Antes de que complete la oración, sintió una cachetada en su mejilla derecha. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Kari apretó nuevamente sus puños y comenzó a recriminarle:

-¡No puedo creer que dejaras que pase algo así! ¡Yo pensé que me habías querido aunque sea un poquito! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Se metió Mimi y también la golpeó a ella, maldición! ¡Tú sabías de esto y no dijiste nada, ni hiciste nada para detenerlo! ¡Te odio!

Takeru dejaba que la muchacha golpeara su pecho con sus puños cerrados mientras aceptaba, sin oponerse, las cosas que su ex le estaba gritando.

Dejó que Hikari se descargara por unos momentos hasta que le sujetó los puños y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Y ambos sintieron que estaban viviendo un deja vu.

Compartieron unos segundos mirándose, sintiendo mil cosas a la vez.

- Yo creí que me amaste… - le susurró Kari dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas con libertad.

- Yo te amé… y te amo todavía.

La morena se soltó de su agarre y volvió a plantarle una cachetada.

- Nunca más me digas eso.

TK mantuvo sus ojos azules sobre los marrones de Kari y, sin poder resistir, la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Y vivieron otro deja vu.

- Suéltame… - dijo Kari, tal y como la última vez que habían discutido de esa manera.

- No…

- ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta, maldición!

- ¡Kari!

Matt apareció en la escena y se acercó a ambos rápidamente. Separó a su hermano de la chica y la tomó entre sus brazos, notando lo alterada que ésta se encontraba. La sujetó aún más fuerte y miró a su hermano reprobatoriamente.

- Vamos Kari, te llevaré a tu casa.

La Yagami ni siquiera respondió. El dolor, la tristeza y la impotencia que sentía dentro de su pecho era demasiada carga como para soportarla.

En algún momento debía explotar… y eso había sucedido esa noche.

**.**

**Disculpen mi tardanza. Les hago saber, con la mayor felicidad del mundo, que regularicé Literaturas Griega y Latina. Muajajajjaa, me siento poderosa! Jajaj**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Este capítulo es muy textual, todo sucedió tal y como lo conté. Así que… figúrense la situación :/**

**Espero muchos reviews, si? :)**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad:)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	27. El mejor hermano cabeza hueca

**Mejor que las drogas**

El mejor hermano cabeza hueca

Taichi se llevó una no muy agradable sorpresa al escuchar cómo golpeaban la puerta de su casa a las 3.30 de la mañana. Y no era porque estuviera durmiendo sino porque se encontraba demasiado ocupado mirando porno. Aunque la sorpresa mayor vino junto con la imagen de una Kari toda golpeada y desarreglada y un Yamato que lucía desesperado por no saber qué hacer ante el llanto incontenible de la chica.

Aunque Matt no sabía que ahora venía lo peor…

- ¡¿Quién mierda te hizo esto, Hikari?

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, la chica alzó la mirada y lo observó con miedo. Luego miró todo a su alrededor y volvió a mirar al rubio que la había acompañado. Parecía que recién había notado que estaba en su casa.

- ¡Kari!

Volvió a mirar a Tai quien avanzó hacia ella y la sujetó entre sus brazos.

- Mírate, ¿quieres ir al hospital? Dime quién fue. Voy a matar a quien quiera que sea por…

- Tai – lo frenó Matt y, con una mirada, le hizo caer en la cuenta que no era el momento de andar amenazando gente sino de consolar a su hermana.

- Ven, vamos. – Envolvió sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y la fue guiando hasta su habitación – Tú no te mueves de aquí. – le ordenó a su amigo.

.

- Mataré a tu hermano si es el causante de lo que sea que le haya pasado a Kari.

El Yagami no le dio a su amigo tiempo de decir palabra alguna.

- Entonces puedes ir sacando el cuchillo porque no fue mi hermano pero parece que tiene algo que ver…

- Lo sabía.

_Digna__hermana__de__Taichi__Yagami_. Yamato podía asegurar que la ira que veía en su amigo en ese momento se semejaba enormemente a la que había presenciado con Kari minutos antes en su inútil intento de masacrar a su hermano a golpes.

- Tai, no se qué habrá pasado pero, sinceramente, creo que Hikari ya es grande y si se peleó con otra persona es porque ella se lo buscó, no porque…

- ¿Acaso estás hablando de mi hermana? – Lo cortó en la mitad de la oración – ¿Aún no te diste cuenta que ella no te va a dar importancia si cree que no vale la pena dártela? Ella nunca se lanzaría a golpear a otra persona, alguien debe haberle echo algo para que responda.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

- ¿Qué fue a hacer a tu casa?

- Básicamente, quería matar a TK.

- ¿Por qué?

- No se muy bien, solo escuché algo de que TK no había echo nada y algo sobre Mimi

- Le preguntaré a Mimi.

Sin importarle la hora, marcó el número de su amiga y, tras esperar unos tonos, la voz de la chica se hizo escuchar.

_-__¿Qué__quieres__Tai?_ – preguntó de mala manera.

- Tú me vas a contar qué sucedió.

.

Kari despertó cuando los rayos de sol ya entraban por la ventana. Miró su reloj y descubrió que eran las 2.30 de la tarde. Bastante tarde, para su gusto. Se levantó de la cama y caminó tranquilamente hacia el baño.

Su imagen se reflejó en el espejo. Pequeños moretones en varias partes del cuerpo y varios arañazos en su cuerpo era parte de lo que se veía. Maldijo en voz baja y sacó algodón y alcohol para curárselos. Pero, antes de que pudiera comenzar, su hermana interrumpió en la habitación y se posicionó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? – quiso saber, preocupado.

- Nada grave – respondió ella sin quitar la vista de la acción que llevaba a cabo: mojar el algodón para luego acariciar sus lastimaduras con él.

Silencio.

- Mimi me contó qué sucedió.

Ella lo miró, incitándolo a continuar.

- Y… fui a hablar con TK…

Kari se detuvo.

- ¿Hablar?

- Etto…

- Tai.

- OK, fui a golpear a TK. – se resignó él.

La chica respiró hondo y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Y estaba esa chica rubia con la que anda ahora.

Hikari sintió que algo se estrujaba en su interior aunque no lo demostró externamente.

- Estaba por entrar al cuarto con Matt pero escuché que estaban hablando.

- Mira que bien – replicó ella, indiferentemente.

- ¿No te interesa saber de qué estaban hablando?

-Realmente no – respondió ella, intentando convencerse a ella misma de esa mentira.

Igualmente, el mayor se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

- Ella decía que estaba bien que te hayan golpeado y que le volvería a decir a la chica que lo haga.

- Que venga no más…

- Y Takeru dijo que si hacía eso, no le iba a importar matarla.

Kari bajó el algodón y lo volvió a ver con una extraña expresión posada en su rostro. ¿Qué iba a matar a su propia novia? Eso era algo digno de ver. De hecho… era algo que quería ver.

- Está loco – agregó la femenina.

- No se, Kari, yo lo conozco desde antes que ti y… es capaz…

Hikari cerró el botiquín y lo miró.

- No seas ridículo. – Dijo – Me voy de Mimi. Quiero ver cómo esta ella.

- Oye… - la retuvo del brazo – Cuidado, ¿sí? No me gustó nada verte llegar en ese estado anoche.

Hikari alternó su mirada entre su brazo y su hermano y suspiró sin remedio.

- Suenas como si no me conocieras. Nunca armo pelea si no vienen a pedirla. Ya deberías saberlo…

- Lo se, pero… simplemente cuídate.

La chica asintió y le regaló una sonrisa de tranquilidad a su hermano. Después de todo, él solo estaba preocupado y pidiéndole eso era una de las tantas formas que tenía de demostrarlo. Taichi podía ser insoportable a veces pero, cuando lo quería, no podría pedir mejor hermano que ese idiota y sobreprotector cabeza hueca-.

**.**

**Capítulo corto, lo se. Pido disculpas por eso :/ Les pido solo una semana más y luego CHAU FACULTAD, HOLA VACACIONES! :D**

**Nos leemos MUY pronto :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	28. Total desconocido

**Mejor que las drogas**

Total desconocido

Por fin. El invierno terminaba, por fin. Y, por ende, éste daba paso a la primavera. Si bien Kari amaba el frío, también le gustaba poder salir sin 15 kilos de ropa sobre ella por lo que no tenía ninguna objeción ante la llegada de un poco de calor. Y menos aún si eso también conllevaba una fiesta masiva en el balneario de su ciudad, llena de personas enfiestadas, medianamente ebrias y un montón de carpas de gente que venía desde muy lejos para vivir esa celebración.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo hacemos para ir mañana? – preguntó la Yagami a sus dos mejores amigas tiradas en el sillón de su living.

- Puedo decirle a Michael que nos lleve. Él y sus amigos van a ir en auto.

- ¿Michael? – inquirieron Kari y Sora a la misma vez, mirando a su amiga con ojos incrédulos.

La Tachikawa les devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Solamente volvimos a hablar y me preguntó si no queríamos ir con ellos.

- Ah, volvieron a hablar… - repitieron las chicas a coro nuevamente, solo para molestar a la otra.

- Sí. Y dejen de molestar – rió Mimi quitándole importancia, sacando su celular – le avisaré que vamos con ellos.

- Como digas – acotaron ellas aún a dúo, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la mayor.

Una hora después, Sora y Mimi dejaron la casa de Tai. Hikari aprovechó para conectarse al msn para ver sus mensajes. Hacía, fácilmente, dos meses que no entraba y estaba segura que su bandeja de entrada estaría a tope.

Pero, ni bien entró en el sitio, una ventana se abrió en la barra inferior. Alguien le estaba hablando. Oh, pero no era "cualquier alguien"…

**Oh, miren quien está aquí. **

Kari arqueó las cejas.

/Soy libre de hacer lo que quiero. ¿Tienes algún problema? /

**Oh, no, ninguno. Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiere. **

/Tal y como hiciste tu… /

**¡Claro! Tal y como hice yo. No me arrepiento, para nada. **

/En ningún momento pregunté si te arrepentías./

**- ¡Pero yo te cuento igual! Para que no sigas llorando o no me busques más.**

/ ¿Alguna vez te busqué, idiota? /

**Ja, ¿idiota yo? **

/ Sí. Más que un idiota./

**¡Pero soy un idiota suertudo! **

/ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te puedes drogar todos los días sin tener cargo de conciencia?/

**Nunca tuve cargo de conciencia. Sabelo. Es más, me siento orgulloso de mí. Perdiéndote a vos, gané tantas mujeres… **

-/Como si me importara, hijo de puta. /

**Obvio que te importa. Tú estás enamorada de mí. En cambio yo, mientras estaba contigo, te engañé todas las veces que quise. Toma más información: estuve con Catherine, mi hermosa novia, Misaki, con Takashi, Zoe, Yuno, Koizumi, Sakura, Shizuko, Satsuki, Temari, Taylor… ¿quieres que siga? **

/ Creo que con eso ya me quedó bastante claro que eres una basura. /

**No lo soy, soy inteligente. **

/ Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete, ¿sí? /

**Ja, ya quisieras. **

/Sí, la verdad que sí. /

Hikari apretó aún más la mandíbula y dejó de hablarle. Leer eso era una pérdida de tiempo. No entendía porque la atacaba de esa forma pero tampoco le importaba. O eso era lo que quería creer.

Verificó los mensajes en su cuenta intentando olvidar las palabras de TK. Aunque no creía que eso fuera posible.

**Oye. **

Otra vez era él.

**Lo lamento :( **

¿Acaso era bipolar?

**Estaba enojado con alguien y me desquité contigo. Tú… no deberías haber sabido esto. Así que… lo lamento. **

La morocha negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera pensar en nada. Cerró la ventana y salió del msn. Se levantó de su asiento con una mueca en el rostro y sintiendo sus ojos arder. Pero ya no se permitiría volver a llorar por él. Podía ser verdad que haya llorado muchas noches por él y podía ser verdad que todavía lo amaba. Pero estaba bastante segura de que no amaba a la persona que le había hablado por chat hacía unos minutos atrás, sino a aquel chico que la llevaba a dar vueltas en moto y pasaba la noche cuidando de ella cuando estaba enferma. ¿O eso también había sido una farsa?

- Que le den – dijo en voz alta, saliendo de su habitación. Ya estaba demasiada harta de pensar qué había echo mal para que todo terminara así. ¿Por qué debería seguir complicándose la vida?

Aquella persona era un total desconocido para ella.

.

- ¡Ya llegó la primavera! – cantaba Mimi revoleando un vaso de fernet en el medio de la pista al aire libre que se había formado. Kari y Sora rieron al verla pero no objetaron: ellas también se estaban divirtiendo como nunca. ¿Quién iba a decir que se llenaría de gente en tan poco tiempo? Tan solo dos horas habían pasado desde las doce de la noche –oficialmente ya era 21, día de la primavera- y el lugar estaba completamente lleno.

Las carpas se habían asentado en todos lados del balneario y las parejas y la gente invadían todo sin descaro.

Hikari también la estaba pasando de maravillas. No se había cruzado con ninguna persona indeseable, ni tampoco había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Estaba demasiado enfiestada como para eso.

Hasta que, de la nada...

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí.

La Yagami se giró para encontrar con unos ojos azules y un cabello largo rubio muy conocidos para ella.

- ¿Tienes ganas de otra paliza o realmente pensabas que no estaría aquí?

- Sinceramente, me importaba una reverenda mierda que hicieras – respondió con mirada altanera.

- Ah, entonces sí quieres otra paliza…

Catherine, acompañada por otras dos chicas más, comenzaron a acercarse a Kari, quien no perdió tiempo y tiró su vaso al suelo para tener dos manos disponibles con las cuales moler a puñetes a esa perra. Esperó que la rubia llegara hasta ella para golpearla. Esperó… y esperó… pero Catherine nunca puso sus manos sobre ella.

Cuando Hikari enfocó mejor la vista descubrió la razón. Y se sorprendió.

Catherine estaba siendo retenida por el agarre nada agradable que TK sostenía en su muñeca. Y, demonios, sus ojos sí daban miedo. La rubia lo observaba con algo parecido a terror mientras que Takeru solo mantenía su mirada fija en la ojiazul.

- Te lo dije… - murmuró apretando aún más la muñeca de Catherine, quien se quejó por el dolor.

Las otras dos chicas cruzaron miradas entre sí y decidieron perderse entre la multitud. Después de todo, no querían tener problemas con TK Takaishi.

- Nos vamos – dictaminó el chico, comenzando a arrastrar a la muchacha. Pero antes de irse, volvió la vista a Kari y la sostuvo en sus ojos. Luego, tirando de la chica, desapareció entre la gente.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se preguntó Hikari internamente. Pero después determinó que no quería saberlo. No le interesaba.

- ¡Hey, no me dijiste que ibas a venir!

La morocha giró la cabeza y encontró a Keisuke a su lado, sosteniendo una botella de cerveza.

- No tengo crédito – respondió ella, imparcialmente.

Kei arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿A dónde ibas con eso?

- A mi carpa, vine con unos amigos. ¿Quieres venir un rato?

Sin dudarlo, asintió y se unió a su amigo en su caminata. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí y esperar a que esa molestia volviera a aparecer.

.

- Eres muy malo, Kei, nunca que me dijiste que vendrías.

- Tu no me dijiste que vendrías – replicó el chico, señalándola con un dedo mientras que con los otros sostenía un vaso de fernet.

- Nunca me preguntaste – le respondió Kari, quitándole el vaso de la mano y tomando un sorbo.

- Buen punto – respondió Keisuke, riendo. - ¿Y donde están las chicas?

- Ni idea, desaparecieron antes de encontrar a la oxigenada de mierda…

- ¿Esa que anda con TK ahora? ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada, está loca. – dijo ella, volviendo a tomar.

- No es la única loca, yo te lo adverí.

Hikari lo volvió a ver, aunque no pudo muy bien por la escasa luz que se colaba por la puerta de la carpa.

- Te dije que te alejaras de ese drogadicto. Ahora que, por fin te alejaste, sigues teniendo problemas a causa de él.

Kari bajó la mirada, apretando los labios. Lo sabía. Sabía que tendría que haberle echo caso pero ¿ella que iba a saber que aquello tan bueno se iba a convertir en…eso? Asintió lentamente y lo miró, nuevamente.

- Pero el daño ya está echo – expresó, levantándose y acomodándose la ropa. – Me voy a buscar a las otras – replicó, intentando cambiar el ánimo pesado que se había instalado en el lugar.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó Keisuke, siguiéndola hacia afuera de la carpa.

- Nee, iré a deambular un poco y, si no las encuentro.. no se, haré dedo hasta llegar a casa – rió ella.

- Siempre puedes venir aquí, ¿sabes?

- La carpa es un poco pequeña, ¿no crees?

- Ya nos las arreglaremos. – rió él.

- Nos vemos, Kei – Kari levantó la mano y comenzó a alejarse caminando por el pasto mojado por el rocío. Aunque no pudo caminar mucho, ya que sintió una mano sujetarle la mueñaca y tirarla hacia atrás.

Kari pensó que estaba lista para moler a piñas a Catherine si se trataba de ella. Pero el pensamiento cambió muy rápido al sentir unos labios apoderarse de los suyos sin pedir permiso. Y comenzó a atar cabos. Sin embargo, y sinceramente hablando, no había muchos cabos que atar. El único que se encontraba detrás de ella dos segundos antes de que se marchara era, nada más y nada menos , que Keisuke. Por ende, ¿Keisuke la estaba besando?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su amigo. Kei, simplemente, volvió a cerrarlos y sujetó su nuca para acercarla más ¿¡Qué creía que estaba haciendo!

¿Y que se suponía que estaba haciendo ella… correspondiéndole?

**.**

**Hola. ¡Feliz navidad! Este capítulo va como regalo de navidad, así que ¡disfrútenlo! :D**

**Besos enormes :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	29. La Conjunta

**Mejor que las drogas**

La Conjunta

Despertó con una extraña incomodidad en su garganta; era como si algo le raspara o le quemara, no sabía muy bien. Pero no era nada agradable.

Kari se levantó de su cama y se incorporó, dejando caer la sabana que la tapaba. Tocó su cabeza y luego resopló. Le tomaron algunos segundos recuperar los recuerdos de la noche anterior pero, afortunadamente, todos se encontraban dentro de su mente y no había ninguno que amenazara contra su moral. Y es que después de la experiencia que había vivido con Keisuke algunos años atrás, besarlo no había sido nada. Aunque… ¿Por qué lo había dejado?

Hizo una mueca con su boca y se levantó del colchón. Caminó lentamente hasta la cocina, en donde encontró a Sora y a su hermano sentados en el colchón, mirando el televisor. Al ver a su amiga, Hikari le apuntó con un dedo, acusatoriamente y comenzó a gritarle.

- ¡Tú, maldita! ¡Tú y Mimi desaparecieron anoche y me dejaron sola entre todos esos borrachos, son unas-…! – pero no continuó con su insulto. Los tres en la habitación mantuvieron el silencio por unos segundos. Luego, los mayores comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

- ¡Hey, no es gracioso! – intentó exclamar Hikari en vano. Y era porque su voz estaba completamente destrozada. Apenas se dejaba escuchar y cuando salía, lo hacía sin fuerza, despacio, casi inexistente. Ahora se explicaba el porqué de la molestia en su garganta.

- ¿Qué? Perdón hermanita, ¿Qué dijiste? No logro oírte – se burló Tai, intentando detener su risa.

Hikari hizo un puchero adorable antes de cruzar los brazos y retirarse del lugar. Ya se vengaría de ellos después.

Dispuesta a subir hasta su cuarto nuevamente, les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Pero el timbre sonó antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Bufó y se dirigió a la puerta. Aún sabiendo que no podría putear a nadie en su estado, su mente maldecía a aquel que osara a interrumpir el exacto momento en el que volvía a encerrarse en su lugar de origen. Y aquel que osaba a interrumpirla era… Keisuke.

- Hola Kari.

Kei pudo ver que su amiga movió los labios pero ningún sonido salió desde estos. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Que se yo, pasa – logró decir ella con la suficiente fuerza como para que se escuchara.

La siguió desde cerca. Pasaron por el living en donde las personas allí lo quedaron mirando preguntándose qué estaba haciendo por ahí y siguieron hasta llegar al patio de la casa. Hikari se sentó al lado del árbol pero su amigo permaneció de pie.

- Parece que la noche no te ha tratado muy bien – se burló el chico.

- Ah, no me había dado cuenta, gracias por comentarlo – respondió Kari, molesta.

De repente, el ambiente se tornó denso entre ellos, algo que Hikari nunca pensó que pasaría. Es decir, era Keisuke, era imposible estar incomoda con él pero, crease o no, lo que tenía en mente era aún más incomodo que tener que pasear desnuda por pleno centro de la ciudad.

- Oye Kei… sobre anoche… - comenzó lentamente.

- Oh no, no tienes que decir nada – se adelantó el chico, agitando sus manos. – Yo… no quiero que digas nada.

- Pero… no – la Yagami se puso seria – Necesito decirte esto.

Keisuke bajó los hombros y exhaló el aire que guardaba dentro de él, sabiendo de antemano que, lo que sea que su amiga dijera, seguramente lo iba a lastimar un poco.

- Ese beso… bueno… no se qué pasó pero… no quiero que te confundas ni nada de eso… - paró para pensar sus palabras y rascarse la nuca, denotando una actitud nerviosa – Aunque Takeru sea un idiota y un hijo de puta… ahora mismo yo… lo sigo amando… y, tal vez por un tiempo… sea así. – lo miró a los ojos – No quiero lastimarte, yo te quiero mucho… pero no eres…

- …Takeru – terminó él, asintiendo. Hikari juntó sus cejas.

- Nunca te compararía con él.

- Entendí el punto, Kari – terminó Keisuke. – Entonces… lamento haberte besado, si eso te incomodó. Yo lo disfruté.

La chica sonrió débilmente.

- Nunca dije que no lo disfruté – bromeó, sintiéndose un poco mejor. El muchacho levantó los hombros.

- Es porque soy lo más en tema de besos.

- Ay, cállate tonto.

Sí, esa relación de amistad era lo único que quería con Kei.

.

3 de noviembre. El día más emocionante -si de fiestas se trataba- Y las dos palabras mas esperadas por Hikari en todo el año. "La Conjunta"

La Conjunta era una fiesta. Pero no cualquier fiesta, oh no. Era una fiesta masiva en donde se iba vestido con lo más viejo y arruinado que uno tuviera, con aquello que ya no utilizara más para vestir, que fuera viejo u horrible. Una ropa lo suficientemente lamentable para que la fiesta tuviera sentido. ¿Por qué? Porque allí se iba con ganas de bailar, tomar y mojarse. Sí, mojarse. Aquella era una celebración en donde, todo el alcohol que se pudiera conseguir, no sería para tomar… sino para lanzárselo a otras personas.

¡Y eso era lo que Kari amaba de esa fiesta! Quitando el hecho de que debía volver mojada de la cabeza a los pies en plena madrugada y que, seguramente, al otro día se encontraría en cama; era la mejor noche que se pudiera vivir en Odaiba. Y Hikari no la iba a desperdiciar.

- ¡Al fin, La Conjunta! – exclamó Kari, levantando sus brazos y, en el acto, lanzándole su fernet en la cara a su hermano.

- ¡Puta madre, Kari! – gritó Taichi, entre enojado y bromeando. Luego, sujetó a su hermana y la tumbó contra el suelo y, tomándola de una pierna, comenzó a arrastrarla por todo el suelo lleno de alcohol, agua y barro. Pero Kari no podía estar más feliz. ¡Eso era vida!

Mientras tanto, Sora y Mimi se perseguían tirándose con lo que tenían en sus vasos, deleitando a los chicos con sus figuras mojadas, haciéndoles pensar que estaban en el cielo.

.

- ¡Solo somos tu y yo, bailando así, pidiendo más y más calor, creyendo que soy para ti. Abrazame fuerte, dale no me sueltes, llegó el tiempo de los dos!

Hikari se quitó el cabello húmedo que se pegaba a su rostro y les sonrió a sus amigas con felicidad. Yolei se les había unido luego de introducir un hielo en la camisa de Mimi, lo que había sido un buen espectáculo para todas. Ahora, simplemente bailaban y se concentraban en divertirse. La barra estaba saturada de personas, por lo que dejarían el alcohol por un buen rato.

Entre todo el movimiento, Kari sintió una mano húmeda en su hombro y se giró hacia la persona con una sonrisa. Seguramente era su hermano en busca de venganza por el fernet de hacía un rato. Pero esa persona no era Tai, sino un rubio de ojos azules muy conocido para ella. Inmediatamente, la sonrisa desapareció.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber ella, sorprendiéndose.

- Hola – saludó TK con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Kari lo escaneó de arriba abajo. Se veía deplorable. Aunque estaba segura que su imagen tampoco sería la mejor.

- Hola.

Y, después de eso, Takeru simplemente le abrazó y comenzó a hamacarse con ella en sus brazos.

- ¡Kari, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, mi amor!

Hikari se mantuvo en shock por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y trató de apartarlo por todos los medios posibles. TK estaba ebrio, esa era la razón para que dijera esas tonterías.

- Oye, suéltame Takeru…

- ¡NO!, no te soltaré, eres mía y yo soy tuyo…

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu novia se va a enojar y ya suéltame!

- Nooooo… - se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa deslumbrante - ¡Te amo, Kari!

Los ojos castaños de ella se cruzaron con los azules de él y, antes de que pudiera agregar algo, TK la estaba besando una intensidad comparable a la de su primer beso. Y, por más que ella hubiera querido, no pudo resistirse y correspondió al mismo. Demonios, ¿para qué tanto tiempo convenciéndose de que podía estar sin él, si en un segundo él llegaba y le tiraba todo el esfuerzo a la mierda? Eso no podía ser así.

Por fin, Kari colocó sus manos en sus hombros y lo separó a la fuerza.

- Basta, TK, en serio… ¡Takeru! – el chico, en un arranque, la había tomado por la cintura y subido a uno de sus hombros- ¡TK, BAJAME YA!

No era que le molestara del todo que él hiciera eso pero, en su estado, tenía miedo de que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Eso sí sería doloroso.

Sora apareció en el lugar y observó la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo con la boca abierta. Matt también salió de entre la gente y, al ver eso, llevó su mano a su cara y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Bájame, Takeru, déjame en paz!

Finalmente, logró hacer que el rubio la dejara en el suelo y, al volver a verlo, lo hizo con una mirada severa. Pero éste se la devolvió como si fuera alguien a quien lo estuvieran retando por algo que no había echo.

- De verdad, aléjate de mí – le pidió, levantando sus manos en caso de que el Takaishi tuviera otro arranque de locura.

- Te amo – volvió a repetir él, sin prestar atención a lo que ella decía – Te amo locamente, siempre lo hice. Vuelve conmigo, por favor… por favor, ¡vuelve conmigo!

- Ok, ya es suficiente – murmuró Matt, tomando a su hermano de la camisa y alejándolo de la chica – Vámonos a casa.

- ¡No! ¡Kariiiiiii! – exclamaba el chico, intentando soltarse en vano. Yamato le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y, quince segundos después, ya no se veía a ninguno de los hermanos.

Sora se acercó a su amiga y la tomó del hombro.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Hikari negó lentamente con la cabeza sin despegar su mirada del lugar por donde habían desaparecido los rubios.

- No tengo idea.

**.**

**Recuerdo que esa Conjunta fue la mejor de mi vida. No por el pequeño incidente, sino ¡por lo bien que lo pasé, puta madre! :D **

**¿Vieron que no tardé un mes en actualizar? Je je. "Mejor que las drogas" está llegando a su fin, lectores. El capítulo que viene será el último. Tal vez, no es el final que todos ustedes esperan aunque estoy pensado en hacer dos finales alternativos: El verdadero y uno feliz. ¿Ustedes qué dicen?**

**Una última cosa, mis amores, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO :) Y que el 2012 sea mucho mejor aún :D**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	30. Diez minutos

**Mejor que las drogas**

"Diez minutos"

- Dime otra vez porqué no nos quedamos en casa de Sora a dormir siendo que ella vive a tres cuadras y nosotros a 15. A ver, dime…

Tai caminaba en un estado de animo horripilante, puteando a todo ser viviendo; aunque, bueno ¿Quién no tendría el mismo humor siendo que la joda había terminado a las 5.30 de la madrugada y ahora él y su hermana caminaban totalmente empapados y completamente muertos de frío en caravana junto a las otras personas de la fiesta en dirección a su casa?

- Kari, ¿me estas escuchando? – inquirió, volviendo la vista a su hermana. Era extraño, no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían salido del lugar. ¿Acaso le había sucedido algo?

Y era porque Hikari estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. En ideas que se mezclaban junto con el frío y la sensación de no saber si querer matar a su ex por lo que había echo o simplemente encontrarlo y aprovechar el hecho de volver a sentir esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Por dios, después era ella la que tenía que lidiar con novias celosas y moretones innecesarios. No tenía ganas de que pase lo mismo porque TK no lo valía. Tal vez, en algún punto del pasado, sí lo hubiera echo… pero ya no.

- Maldición Kari, me siento un idiota hablando solo, contéstame.

- ¿Eh? – la Yagami miró al mayor.

- ¡Al fin! ¿En que estabas pensando?

- En que TK me besó – le respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Taichi detuvo su marcha.

- ¡Mataré a ese pendejo hijo de puta, juro que lo mataré! – un escalofrío lo recorrió entero – Pero mañana, ahora tengo frío… - añadió volviendo a caminar. Kari rió.

Avanzaron dos cuadras más en completo silencio.

- ¿Y… cómo estas con respecto a ello?

Ella levantó los hombros.

- Fue extraño. Quería que pare… pero, a la vez, no se… me sentí algo… feliz de que saliera con eso de la nada. No se.

- Sabes que te mataré si se te llega a cruzar por la mente la idea de volver con ese infeliz…

- Lo se, lo se Tai… es solo que… siento lástima. Ese chico era perfecto – respondió ella, doblando la esquina para transitar la calle que la llevaría directamente hacia una ducha caliente.

- No, Kari – la frenó él, provocando que lo mire – Te conozco, es por eso que te lo digo… no me gustaría verte sufriendo aún más por ese idiota…

Hikari lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió a su hermano. Nunca se lo iba a admitir; el hecho de que, si tenía una oportunidad de volver a TK a como era antes, no la iba a desperdiciar. Después de todo… un amor así no se olvidaba de un día para el otro.

.

- Demonios, ¿Por qué hace tanto frío siendo que ayer hacía calor? – se preguntó Kari mientras caminaba frotándose sus brazos para ahuyentar el frío. Al ver que no daba resultado, simplemente bufó y metió su mano en el pantalón para sacar su caja de cigarrillos. Pero, casi simultáneamente, su celular comenzó a vibrar en su otro bolsillo.

¿Quién mierda sería? Sora estaba demasiada absorta en una sesión de sexo con su hermano (lamentablemente los había escuchado), Mimi se encontraba de viaje con sus padres y Yolei le había dicho para salir de compras, hecho al cual se había negado rotundamente argumentando que eso no era lo suyo.

Miró el número. Y paró en seco su caminata. El número no estaba agendado pero recordaba perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

_Hey, puedo hablar con vos? _

Hikari resopló y guardó el celular sin siquiera darle importancia al mensaje. Luego sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y continuó caminando por la acera.

Pensó que ignorar el mensaje sería la respuesta pero, después de cinco mensajes más y dos llamadas perdidas, pensó que la cosa se estaba volviendo irritante. Es por eso que, al tercer llamado, Kari atendió:

- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme? Me tienes harta.

_- No, necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos…?_

- No, no podemos – la cortó ella inmediatamente – Deja de llamarme.

_- Es que realmente necesito hablar contigo. Diez minutos, vamos… _

- Maldición Takeru, ¿qué mierda quieres ahora?

_- ¿Dónde estas? _

La muchacha resopló y rodó lo ojos antes de sentarse en una de las hamacas del parque en donde había ido a parar.

- En el parque que queda a tres cuadras de casa…

_- Ahí voy. ¡No te vayas!_ – y cortó la comunicación. La Yagami miró su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo con actitud resignada. ¿Qué querría ahora?

Estuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos por un buen rato. Después de todo, era para eso que había salido a caminar. Eso y para no escuchar a su hermano y su amiga teniendo relaciones.

El sonido del escape la despertó de su ensoñación y levantó la vista de la tierra. Notó que su cuerpo se estaba meciendo, aunque tampoco sabía cuando hacía comenzado a hamacarse.

TK se acercó a ella luego de estacionar su vehiculo y se sentó en la hamaca contigua. Kari lo volvió a mirar.

- No pareces tan destruido… - comentó como al pasar.

- Ni lo digas. Hoy no podía estar del dolor de cabeza.

- Jodete. ¿Quién te manda a tomar tanto?

- Era canilla libre, mierda. No podía no tomar. – respondió él, rascándose la cabeza.

Se hizo el silencio. Aunque no era incómodo.

- Tus diez minutos están corriendo – replicó Hikari sin dejar de hamacarse.

- ¿Lo estas contando? – se sorprendió el chico. No recibió respuesta. Entonces, le convenía hablar rápido antes de que "su tiempo se terminara" – Yo quería hablarte de anoche.

- ¿Hay algo que hablar?

Takeru la miró con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Tú también estabas en pedo o no recuerdas que te besé?

- No creo que sea algo de lo que tengamos que hablar.

- ¿No te interesa saber lo que tenga para decir?

- Nop.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Eres retrasado o no puedes figurar porque no? – preguntó Kari, con voz incrédula.

- Supongamos que soy retrasado… ¿Por qué no?

Hikari suspiró. Takeru podía ser tan idiota cuando quería.

- Porque no me interesa lo que hagas. Me dejó de importar desde que me enteré que salías conmigo y con esa pelotuda al mismo tiempo. Me dejó de importar desde que supe que me habías mentido y te continuabas drogando. Me dejó de importar en el momento que no hiciste nada para que yo no te dejara… ¿Quieres que siga?

A TK se lo había comido el silencio.

- Bueno… ¿es un poco tarde para que remedie lo que dijiste al final?

La castaña lo miró. Y, por un segundo, vio al viejo TK a su lado, con esa mirada cargada de amor y de adoración que tenía siempre que posaba sus hermosos ojos en ella.

- Yo… no se que mierda estaba pesando, Kari… estar con Catherine fue… cualquier cosa. Yo… nunca te olvidé. Estuve con cualquier chica que se me cruzó pero nunca pude olvidarte. Tú eres… todo, Kari. Y no hay manera de que me olvide de eso.

Hikari apretó las cadenas de la hamaca y miró hacia la tierra bajo sus pies, sintiendo como sus ojos se comenzaban a aguar.

- La forma en que nos conocimos… la forma en que lloraste cuando supiste que me drogaba… cómo te preocupaste aquella vez en la casa de Ken… eso no se olvida. A ti no te puedo ni te quiero olvidar…

Las lágrimas ya le resbalaban por el rostro. ¡Se suponía que eso no debía ser así! ¡Ella debería haberle negado desde un principio esa conversación! Lo único que ganaba con ella eran mentiras y mas mentiras, porque ya no se creía siquiera capaz de considerar todo lo que él estaba diciendo como verdad, ¿Cómo quería que hiciera eso?

- Kari, por favor – el rubio se paró de su lugar y se colocó en cuclillas frente a su cuerpo, mirándola con la mirada triste – Por favor, dame otra oportunidad… anoche, sí, estaba en pedo, lo admito… pero eso solo me dio valor para hacer lo que quise hacer desde que me dejaste… por favor, vuelve conmigo…

La Yagami corrió la cara hacia el costado y se limpió las lágrimas.

- ¿¡Cómo me pides eso! – le preguntó, con la voz temblorosa. - ¿Sabes todo lo que sufrí? ¿Todo lo que me dolió? ¡No puedo volver contigo!

- Kari… ¿ya no me amas? – quiso saber él, levantándose y a la vez, tomando sus hombros y obligándola a que lo mirara.

- Claro que si, maldito hijo de puta. Te amo más que a mi misma…

- Vuelve conmigo, por favor. Te juro que compondré todo lo que hice mal. También te amo, más de lo que pensé que podría amar a otra persona en mi vida… Dejaré de drogarme, dejaré de ser un mujeriego, volveremos a esos días felic…

- Eso es mentira – replicó ella, soltándose de su agarre y parándose para alejarse un poco - ¿Cómo quieres que te crea si me dijiste tantas mentiras? Ya no confío más en ti…

- Entonces comencemos de nuevo – se apresuró a decir TK, acercándose nuevamente. Se le notaba el ruego en la voz. – Dame una oportunidad más, solo una… no te vas a arrepentir, por favor…

Hikari volvió el rostro y analizó lo que veía delante de ella. La persona que más amaba en el mundo, la cual la había lastimado de una manera inimaginable, la cual le había dado más sentimientos y recuerdos que nadie en su vida. Era una decisión difícil, sobre todo por el hecho de extrañarlo horrores. Y, por supuesto, cuando uno extraña no recuerda lo malo sino lo hermoso de lo vivido juntos.

Ella quería negarse pero esos malditos recuerdos no la dejaban en paz. Lo observó otra vez.

Allí estaba su rubio preferido. El que, una vez, había sido "el chico perfecto".

"¿Qué pasará… si le creo?" reflexionó la muchacha, tomando aire.

Con paso tembloroso, se acercó al cuerpo del chico. Pudo sentir como él se tensaba ante esa acción.

Mantuvieron sus miradas por unos segundos, sin decir nada.

Hikari cerró los ojos y se acercó a él lentamente, apoyando su frente en el pecho del chico.

- Se terminaron los diez minutos – comentó débilmente.

Sintió a Takeru suspirar y luego abrazarla con una fuerza y ternura a la vez.

- Dame otros diez… y luego otros… y otros… y toda la eternidad…

Kari levantó sus brazos y correspondió al abrazo, asintiendo con la cabeza, dejando ya sus lágrimas correr con libertad.

¿Y qué si se estaba equivocando? Prefería pensar que no era así. Y que cambiaría a ese chico nuevamente. Prefería pensar que le daría una vida feliz, una que no necesitara nada más para ser plena. Después de todo, y si creía un poco en las palabras que él le había dicho, no podía sentirse más dichosa de haberle echo finalmente entender que, en el mundo, había cosas, vivencias y personas muchísimo mejor que las drogas.

.

**:)**

**Y este es un final del fic, queridos lectores :)  
**

**Lamento la demora, realmente. Han pasado una serie de cosas en mi vida que… bueno, es muy largo de explicar.**

**Este es el final alternativo; en el próximo capítulo, subiré lo que sucedió en realidad. Espérenlo con ansias (Y prometo no tardarme meses como con este -.-)**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia :)**

**Nos leemos pronto, ¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	31. Mejor que las drogas

**Mejor que las drogas**

- Dime otra vez porqué no nos quedamos en casa de Sora a dormir siendo que ella vive a tres cuadras y nosotros a 15. A ver, dime…

Tai caminaba en un estado de animo horripilante, puteando a todo ser viviendo; aunque, bueno ¿Quién no tendría el mismo humor siendo que la joda había terminado a las 5.30 de la madrugada y ahora él y su hermana caminaban totalmente empapados y completamente muertos de frío en caravana junto a las otras personas de la fiesta en dirección a su casa?

- Kari, ¿me estas escuchando? – inquirió, volviendo la vista a su hermana. Era extraño, no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían salido del lugar. ¿Acaso le había sucedido algo?

Y era porque Hikari estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. En ideas que se mezclaban junto con el frío y la sensación de no saber si querer matar a su ex por lo que había echo o simplemente encontrarlo y aprovechar el hecho de volver a sentir esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Por dios, después era ella la que tenía que lidiar con novias celosas y moretones innecesarios. No tenía ganas de que pase lo mismo porque TK no lo valía. Tal vez, en algún punto del pasado, sí lo hubiera echo… pero ya no.

- Maldición Kari, me siento un idiota hablando solo, contéstame.

- ¿Eh? – la Yagami miró al mayor.

- ¡Al fin! ¿En que estabas pensando?

- En que TK me besó – le respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Taichi detuvo su marcha.

- ¡Mataré a ese pendejo hijo de puta, juro que lo mataré! – un escalofrío lo recorrió entero – Pero mañana, ahora tengo frío… - añadió volviendo a caminar. Kari rió.

Avanzaron dos cuadras más en completo silencio.

- ¿Y… cómo estas con respecto a ello?

Ella levantó los hombros.

- Fue extraño. Quería que pare… pero, a la vez, no se… me sentí algo… feliz de que saliera con eso de la nada. No se.

- Sabes que te mataré si se te llega a cruzar por la mente la idea de volver con ese infeliz…

- Lo se, lo se Tai… es solo que… siento lástima. Ese chico era perfecto – respondió ella, doblando la esquina para transitar la calle que la llevaría directamente hacia una ducha caliente.

- No, Kari – la frenó él, provocando que lo mire – Te conozco, es por eso que te lo digo… no me gustaría verte sufriendo aún más por ese idiota…

Hikari lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió a su hermano. Nunca se lo iba a admitir; el hecho de que, si tenía una oportunidad de volver a TK a como era antes, no la iba a desperdiciar. Después de todo… un amor así no se olvidaba de un día para el otro.

.

- Demonios, ¿Por qué hace tanto frío siendo que ayer hacía calor? – se preguntó Kari mientras caminaba frotándose sus brazos para ahuyentar el frío. Al ver que no daba resultado, simplemente bufó y metió su mano en el pantalón para sacar su caja de cigarrillos. Pero, casi simultáneamente, su celular comenzó a vibrar en su otro bolsillo.

¿Quién mierda sería? Sora estaba demasiada absorta en una sesión de sexo con su hermano (lamentablemente los había escuchado), Mimi se encontraba de viaje con sus padres y Yolei le había dicho para salir de compras, hecho al cual se había negado rotundamente argumentando que eso no era lo suyo.

Miró el número. Y paró en seco su caminata. El número no estaba agendado pero recordaba perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

_Hey, puedo hablar con vos? _

Hikari resopló y guardó el celular sin siquiera darle importancia al mensaje. Luego sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y continuó caminando por la acera.

Pensó que ignorar el mensaje sería la respuesta pero, después de cinco mensajes más y dos llamadas perdidas, pensó que la cosa se estaba volviendo irritante. Es por eso que, al tercer llamado, Kari atendió:

- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme? Me tienes harta.

_- No, necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos…?_

- No, no podemos – la cortó ella inmediatamente – Deja de llamarme.

_- Es que realmente necesito hablar contigo. Diez minutos, vamos… _

- Maldición Takeru, ¿qué mierda quieres ahora?

_- ¿Dónde estas? _

Kari miró su celular. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Y qué mierda estaba intentando hacer él? ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué por haberla besado la noche anterior ella quería hablar de ello? Estaba bien, admitía que le gustaba la idea de saber qué tendría él para decir sobre eso.

Pero, por otro lado, la castaña sabía muy bien que si se llegaba a encontrar al rubio nuevamente no iba a terminar en nada bueno. Y no se refería a peleas o algo por el estilo… sino a reconciliación luego de algunas promesas que se volverían mentiras por parte de él, o algo parecido. No, realmente _no podía hacerse eso a ella misma. _

- No te incumbe. Y no quiero hablar contigo. – y cortó la llamada. Apagó el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras continuaba su camino por el parque.

Aunque lo siguiera amando con todo su corazón, no volvería a caer en sus trucos.

Ya no.

.

Año nuevo llegó más rápido de lo que todos pensaron. Kari se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, buscando el vestido que usaría para la fiesta de esa noche. De repente, Sora se asomó por la puerta:

- ¿Todo bien?

- No, no encuentro mi vestido – respondió la castaña, enojada consigo misma por no recordar donde carajo había guardado su prenda.

- ¿Te refieres al mismo que dijiste que te guarde para no perderlo? – replicó Sora, con aire de supremacía. Hikari golpeó su frente con su palma abierta. A veces era tan tonta…

Su hermano y ella habían acordado pasar el año nuevo con la familia de la pelirroja novia del muchacho. No había problemas por ninguna de las partes: los padres de Sora adoraban a Tai y Tai quería mucho a sus suegros; por lo que habían arreglado para juntarse y pasar una noche agradable.

La cena ya había terminado y todos hablaban de trivialidades esperando que se cumplieran los últimos 15 minutos del año para, por fin, poder levantar las copas y brindar por un nuevo y mejor año.

Hikari se levantó de la mesa y caminó unos pasos lejos de la multitud. Si se alejaba lo suficiente, podía descubrir que ese era un lugar muy tranquilo. Las estrellas brillaban en la noche, aunque en el cielo ya se dejaban ver colores intermitentes, producto de las bombas y fuegos artificiales que los vecinos tiraban.

Pensó en el año que pasó y una sonrisa melancólica se posó en su rostro.

Había descubierto tanto, había sufrido tanto, había _vivido_ tanto que todo lo que le había pasado en ese año parecía producto de su imaginación. A lo largo de esos 365 días había conocido mucha gente; buena y mala, agradable y no tanto. Se había enamorado, había llorado, reído, amado, odiado, había sentido _tanto_.

Aún, luego de todo lo que había pasado, podía decir con total seguridad que TK había sido lo mejor. Con todo lo bueno y lo malo que había acarreado la decisión de estar con él… ese día, 31 de diciembre, no se arrepentía de nada.

Porque la vida te da las cosas por algo. Y el hecho de haber conocido al rubio no era una excepción. Con él, había vivido los momentos más lindos y felices en sus escasos años de vida. Era algo que nunca olvidaría, más allá de los engaños, las rabietas, los golpes y demás. Porque, cuando uno extraña, no recuerda todo lo malo sino lo más hermoso de la relación. Y Hikari estaba extrañándolo horrores.

Es por eso que, por esa ultima vez, dejaría caer su barrera de autoprotección y orgullo.

Se sentó en un banco, cerca de la calle, y sacó su celular del bolsillo. Tipeo ese número que tan memorizado tenía en su mente y sonrió:

_Takeru, tal vez no te interese lo que tenga para decir pero realmente sentía que tenía que mandarte esto. No me arrepiento ¿sabes? De nada. Fuiste lo más maravilloso que me pasó. Aunque me hayas mentido, aunque, tal vez, tu amor no fuera de verdad, el mío si lo fue. Por favor, no te pierdas. Gracias por todo, de verdad. Feliz año nuevo. _

Envió el mensaje e inspiró profundamente. Ya faltaba menos para que sonaran las campanas de media noche…

- ¡Hey Kari, ven, vamos a hacer el brindis! – la llamó Tai con un grito, tomado de la mano de Sora, quien le sonreía con alegría.

Ella sonrió y asintió, levantándose de un salto del banco. Y, en el preciso momento en que comenzó a moverse, su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Y su corazón se detuvo.

Miró el número y arqueó las cejas, sin poder creerlo. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que él le contestara. Después de todo, habían pasado dos meses sin siquiera hablar ni tener contacto visual. Simplemente le quería hacer saber eso, sin obligación de respuesta. Abrió el mensaje y pasó a leerlo.

_Kari, siempre me interesó cualquier cosa referida a ti. Tampoco me arrepiento de nada. Y sí, yo te amé con locura y, aunque te cueste creerlo, aún te amo. Gracias por todo y perdón por mucho. Feliz año nuevo. _

Kari sintió que sus ojos se aguaban y se sintió estúpida. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y guardó su celular, sonriendo. Corrió al lado de su hermano y se abrazó a él, levantando una copa llena de champagne.

Brindaba por un año lleno de emociones nuevas. Brindaba por nuevas oportunidades, nuevos amores, por recuperar relaciones pasadas. Brindaba por todo lo que le había pasado. Brindaba por todo lo que le iba a pasar de ahora en más.

Brindaba porque, no importara lo malo o lo bueno, todo eso la había puesto en donde estaba ahora.

.

**3 años después…**

- _¿Te vas a dignar a venir o vas a dejarnos toda la torta para nosotros?_ – le preguntó Matt por teléfono, con voz indignada.

- Ya estoy saliendo – respondió la castaña, divertida. Era como un don que tenía, nunca podía llegar a horario a ningún lugar.

- _Sí, sí, eso dijiste hace media hora…_

- ¡Bueno che! ¡Estaba estudiando! ¡Mira que estudiar Literatura no es nada fácil! – se defendió la Yagami mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa con llave. Era verdad. En su primer año de facultad, los profesores ya la habían vuelto loca. A último momento, se había decidido en cambiar de carrera y, ahora, le apasionaban las historias, la literatura y la ilusión de dar clases algún día. Pero para eso faltaba…

Caminó las cuadras que la separaban de la casa de Matt y TK y, al llegar, entró su preguntar, como siempre había echo. Esa tarde se reunían allí. Sora, Tai, Matt y TK ya se encontraban allí, solo faltaba ella.

Asomó su cuerpo por el living y vio a todos reunidos en la sala, hablando en voz baja. Saludó a todos con un movimiento en su mano y centró su atención en el rubio menor. Éste, a su vez, le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre la había vuelto loca.

Takeru se levantó de su lugar al mismo tiempo que ella corría hacia él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- No me respondiste el mensaje – le reprochó la chica en medio del abrazo.

- No tengo crédito, perdón. – excusó él, separándola para verla a los ojos.

Hikari suspiró y le sonrió con amor.

- Felicitaciones.

Él solo sonrió y desvió la vista hacia la mesa. Hikari siguió el trayecto de su mirada y compartió la sonrisa. Luego se acercó al mueble y apoyó sus antebrazos en él para mirar más de cerca a la personita que allí se encontraba descansando.

- Es tan lindo… - resopló, estirando su dedo para acariciar la pequeña mejilla del hijo de TK.

- Claro, es mi sobrino – dijo Matt logrando que todos se rieran.

Kotaro Takaishi. Ese era el nombre del pequeño que Takeru había concebido con una chica llamada Sayuri.

Todos se conmocionaron ante la noticia de que el rubio iba a ser padre a la edad de 19 años aunque poco quedó de esa conmoción al conocer al pequeño. Matt se había enamorado completamente de él, al igual que Mimi y Sora. Y Hikari no podía negar que el bebe era una ternura.

Si bien TK no estaba en pareja con la madre de su hijo (Meses atrás, él mismo le había confesado que no la amaba) la muchacha se estaba quedando temporalmente en su casa. No era una mala chica, solo un poco callada. Aunque eso no importaba.

Kari tomó asiento al lado de su hermano y escaneó todo con la mirada. Los muebles estaban llenos de ropita para bebé, juguetes y demás cosas. ¡Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado!

El semblante feliz de Kari se apagó al recordar una conversación anterior con Matt. Su amigo le había contado que TK no había dejado su adicción luego de enterarse que iba a ser padre, cosa que todos deseaban que hiciera. Aunque no se darían por vencidos.

Kotaro comenzó a lloriquear, reclamando atención. Takeru se levantó con parsimonia de su lugar y, con cuidado, lo tomó en brazos. El pequeño, de tan solo 3 días, se calmó al instante.

Hikari pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo tan lindo.

Sorprendentemente, ningún sentimiento negativo la había atravesado al enterarse de que TK iba a ser padre. Es más, se había ofrecido para estar siempre allí, cuando lo necesitara. El pasado había quedado en el pasado y ahora se consideraban buenos amigos. Las responsabilidades de ambos habían cambiado: ella estaba en la universidad y él tenía un hijo. Sin embargo, ambos estaban unidos por todo lo que les había sucedido y eso era muchísimo más importante que cualquier cosa.

Los ojos azules de él se encontraron con los de ella nuevamente. Sin siquiera pensarlo, el Takaishi se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sintiendo cierto grado de complicidad entre ellos. Kari rió al ver que el nene estiraba su mano hacia su rostro y la sujetó con la suya.

Desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba que ese bebé pudiera hacer todo lo que ella no había podido. Darle felicidad a TK, mucha felicidad. Despertarlo de su pesadilla, traerlo nuevamente al mundo real. Y que llenara los días de él de manera tal que el rubio, de una vez y para siempre, se diera cuenta de que vivir la vida es muchísimo mejor que las drogas.

**.**

**:)**

**Gente, este es el verdadero final de mi historia. No se lo esperaban, no? Jaja Estas son las vueltas de la vida. Y si, los mensajes fueron tan cual. Y si, el bebé es una ternura! :)**

**¡Que nostalgia me causa ponerle fin a "Mejor que las drogas"!**

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic, por el apoyo capítulo a capítulo. Realmente, yo no soy nada sin ustedes así que GRACIAS INFINITAS :)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo proyecto :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

Hikari x Takeru


	32. ESTO NO ES UN CAPÍTULO

Buenas tardes, lectores.

Como se habrán dado cuenta esto no es un capítulo. Lamento ilusionarlos :P

Hoy les escribo por algo un poquito más serio.

Ayer me avisaron que estaban plagiando una de mis historias "Mejores que las drogas" de Digimon en un blog de anda saber qué persona falta de creatividad. Lo mismo me pasó con uno de mis One-Shots, "Momentos como ese", de mi fic "No hay lugar como el hogar" de Soul Eater.

Lo que necesito pedirles **POR FAVOR** a todos y cada uno de ustedes es que, si ven algún caso de plagio de alguna de mis historias en alguna otra página que no sea fanfiction, **me avisen o lo denuncien**. Está bien, ya sé que subiendo cosas a Internet se corre el peligro de que esto pase, pero si todos somos un poco sinceros y no andamos robando lo de los demás y usándolo como si fuera algo propio, todo sería más copado.

Disculpen por las molestias pero esto me causa tristeza. Escribir es algo que amo y amo saber que a la gente puede llegar a gustarle. Pero es algo personal, algo que sale de mí. Seguro que a esa persona no le gustaría que tome una historia suya y ande publicándola en otro lado diciendo que es mía. Menos un fic tan personal como lo es "Mejor que las drogas" para mi.

Gracias por su tiempo. Estaré actualizando pronto mis historias. (:

¡Saludos!

Hikari x Takeru


End file.
